


Baby Steps

by LisaVanDerMolen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Kageyama Tobio, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaVanDerMolen/pseuds/LisaVanDerMolen
Summary: Six words that would change Oikawa Tooru's life forever.Oikawa and Iwaizumi haven't spoken to each other since graduation which was five years ago. A lot can happen in five years, from kids to faded traumas, can the two find peace with each other after so long?Romcoms meets mystery meets angst meets fluff this fic will have all!
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 220
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty trashy ngl and you still have the chance to turn away, but yeah enjoy the ride!! Not edited cuz I'm lazy af...

He had stormed out of the apartment, the four walls confining him. His skin was on his fire and he felt the underlying current of the anger coursing through his veins. He felt angry towards the world, but most importantly himself. He was absolutely furious at himself, if he had been better he wouldn’t have to stress as much as he currently was, if he had been better Iwaizumi wouldn’t have left him all those years ago. If he had been better the two former best friends would still be friends instead of strangers.

Five years had passed since graduation, since the last time he had seen the green eyed boy. They were supposed to continue playing volleyball together, beating each other the next time they met. That obviously hadn’t happened, instead Iwaizumi had fucked off to god knows where while Oikawa was left behind. 

At first he hadn’t minded the unanswered calls and messages, he simply thought the other boy was too busy with university. Months had passed and before he knew it, the first semester had gone by. He went back home for a while visiting his family and old team mates, he even swung by the Iwaizumis who to his surprise had moved away. All the connections he could have had to his former friend were broken and shattered into tiny pieces. 

So he moved on, or that was at least the plan when he stupidly pushed himself too far. He hadn’t meant to do it and truly he didn’t understand where he went wrong but his bad knee gave out. It collapsed, and his chances of becoming a pro-volleyball player were gone forever. The sting hadn’t left him even though it had been almost three years. He hadn’t entered the healing phase of the whole ordeal. Sure his knee was physically better but internally only he knew the demons he faced. 

He threw all he had into his studies and graduated with a degree double majoring in physics and psychology. He had fallen in love with both majors and given it his all, he was well on his way to become something great in the medical field. He had managed to become an event planner, a job that paid the bills well enough for him not to quit. The job demanded enough movement that he didn’t go crazy wilting away behind a desk. He enjoyed the glimpses he got into people’s life even when some clients were absolutely crazy with their demands, which was exactly why he had stormed out of his apartment. A client had decided that two days before the wedding they wanted a different cake flavor and flowers. Oikawa had to practically beg them not to go through with it since the flowers would be arriving from Europe and the cake had a fruit filling with fresh fruits shipped from Brazil. If he were still in high school he probably would have complained to Iwaizumi about how utterly spoiled some people were. 

He felt the anger slowly subside, looking up at the darkening sky, it was time to head back home. He knew that there was no use crying over spilled milk, sure he would have loved to complain about his problems but the truth was that the stupid crush he has harbored for so long came back flaming. The bride had long light brown wavy hair while the groom had piercing green eyes. Oikawa saw him and what could have been in the couple. The anger replaced itself with a pang of sadness. Maybe Iwaizumi had found out about his crush and the other _thing_ and had decided he was too disgusted with Oikawa. That he was too good to be with some freak like the brown haired man. Iwaizumi Hajime had probably found out that Oikawa Tooru was a _carrier_ and had decided that he could not under any circumstances be associated with something so unnatural as that. 

He shook his head locks of light brown hair swaying with the breeze, the alleyway to his right screamed danger. He scrunched his nose up in disgust thinking of what could be lurking in the dark, he was about to turn away when he heard a soft cry coming from the alleyway. He stopped warily glancing into the darkness, for all he knew it was a crazy human trafficker. He knew of enough stories of people like him being kidnapped, never to be seen again. He heard the cry again and against his better judgement decided that it was something or somebody in need. 

He pulled out his phone and cautiously entered the alleway, scrunching his nose up as the offending smell of trash infiltrated all his senses. He saw a skinny brown street cat circling something around a big cardboard box, the cat was hissing at him when he approached closer hearing the cries coming from the box. He flashed his light at the cat who ran away startled, Oikawa looked into the box and was met with two big blue eyes staring at him. _A baby_ . Oh god somebody had left _a baby_ in a _cardboard box_ in the beginning of June at _night_ , in a _darkened alleyway_. The child was sucking on their fingers, covered by a pathetic excuse of a blanket. Time passed by in a blur and Oikawa had no idea what he did but the next thing he knew was that he had carried the child out of the alleyway waiting for an ambulance to arrive. He felt a faded stinging in his knee but ignored it in favor of bouncing the baby up and down. He had taken his jacket off and wrapped the child up in it, the baby took his right hand and played with it. 

The blanket the child had been covered in had embroidery stitched on it. A name Oikawa realized, _Kageyama Tobio_. “Tobio?” Oikawa asked, the boy looked up and smiled revealing his tiny lower front teeth. Oikawa realized that the boy must be still under the age of one, from carrying the baby he was light and skinny, underfed he concluded besides that he looked okay but only a medical exam would be able to clear him. 

“Mama?” the baby asked tilting his head to the side, long black hair falling into his eyes. 

Before he could answer the emergency services pulled up, a lot happened in the span of only one night. Tobio had been all checked out, he had gotten all his shots and like a good boy barely flinched. He had been washed and put into clean clothes, his blanket had also gotten washed and was put in a plastic ziplock bag to give to the boy for wherever he would go. Social services tried to use his name to search for a social security number or a parent but it was hopeless. The hospital had guessed that Tobio could be anywhere from between six to eight months, and decided to keep him a bit longer to bring his weight up. Oikawa had been thanked for his humanity, under normal circumstances he would have used time to remind his friends of how awesome he was, now he only worried about ~~the baby~~ Tobio.

In the minutes that the pair had to wait for the emergency services the baby had imprinted on him, establishing Oikawa as a source of safety. It was only for one night Oikawa told himself as he asked the medical staff if he could spend the night with Tobio just in case the little boy got scared, they had agreed and Oikawa had called in a friend to handle the wedding he had planned for tomorrow. 

It was only for one day he reminded himself as one day turned into three weeks. Tobio was a little fighter that loved to play with Oikawa’s hands. The boy had gotten to a healthy weight and social services had been called to get his paperwork ready, the boy would be either placed with a foster family or in an orphanage. Soon Tobio would be gone and the three weeks Oikawa spent with the child would all be forgotten. 

The nursery with all the other children was quiet, Tobio's little hand held onto Oikawa’s index finger. The boy’s eyelids drooped and the nurse cladded in pink let out a sigh,“he’s such a cutie.” 

Oikawa nodded,“yeah he is.”

The two watched Tobio close his eyes, slowly falling into dreamland, his grip loosening on Oikawa’s fingers. His breathing evened out and he slept peacefully. Oikawa wanted to stay in the moment forever, in the safety bubble where only he and Tobio existed. 

“I can’t believe the little guy is already leaving,” the nurse muttered.

“Is the social worker here?” he asked the nurse who nodded. A tall lady in a grey pantsuit walked in. She looked at Tobio and brought out a file.

“Is that the boy?” she whispered softly. 

The nurse nodded, as she wrote something down. “What’s going to happen to him now?” 

The social worker looked at Oikawa dark brown eyes assessing him over thick glasses, “he is going to be placed in the system and hopefully a good family will adopt him.”

“What happens if he doesn’t get adopted?”

“Well then he’ll stay in the system until he is an adult and ready for the real world.” _He’s basically going to be kicked out of the system if he doesn’t get adopted._

Oikawa clenched his jaw, he didn’t want to think about how Tobio would leave, never to be seen again, stuck in some orphanage. He had watched enough shows to know about what happened to children in the system. He narrowed his eyes in determination, no he would not let that happen to Tobio. Tooru Oikawa had graduated university with a double major degree, he had a stable job, a steady income and money saved in the bank for med school that he could use, he was healthy and had his driver’s license plus he had helped take care of his nephew Takeru. Tooru Oikawa made up his mind during Tobio’s afternoon nap when the sun was still high in the sky shining brightly, he would adopt the boy and raise him as his own.

He inhaled deeply, this would change his life forever, he could do this and looked up at the social worker,“I would like to adopt him.” 

Six words that changed his life forever. And coincidentally six months later Tobio was officially an Oikawa. On the twenty-second of December, Oikawa celebrated his son’s first birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tobioooo!” Oikawa sang softly peering at Tobio who was hiding his face in his sky blue blanket with his name embroidered on it. “Oh no!” he gasped dramatically seeing his son’s movements,“where could my little Tobio have gone?” 

Tobio laughed, pulling away his blanket and flashing Oikawa a toothy smile that showed off his four teeth. “Mama!” he called out making grabby hands.

“Hi baby,” Oikawa cooed nuzzling against Tobio’s soft cheeks. The little boy squirmed against the tickling sensation. “Does that tickle?” he asked in his baby voice delighted in the way Tobio nodded. “My little man is growing way too fast!” he said walking with Tobio towards the kitchen. 

He put his son into his high chair and grabbed the bright orange suction bowl filled with tonight’s dinner, that consisted of fried rice with eggs, tofu, and Greek yogurt on the side. Since Oikawa had Tobio he made sure that everything for dinner had been baby proofed, he made sure the food wasn’t to spicy, to salty, to hard, to cold, that the veggies were soft enough for Tobio to eat without breaking his teeth, and that nothing posed as a choking hazard. His food had gotten considerably more bland over the months but he wouldn’t want it any other way, there was no way of knowing when Tobio would want to eat out of his plate. Tobio for his part was a good baby that wasn’t really a picky eater, as long as he had yogurt or milk on the side he would eat anything. 

He hummed to himself grabbing the matching orange spoon and sippy cup filled with water. He handed the spoon to Tobio who for his part tried to eat, the food mostly missed his mouth but it was the effort behind it that counted. Oikawa smiled to himself grabbing a chair, he sat down and came to eye level with his son. 

“Want mama to help you?” he asked watching Tobio scrunch up his nose before passing the spoon to him. Oikawa smiled brightly and fed his son, who for his part only became fussy when he wanted the yogurt. 

Once Tobio had been fed and his water was finished Oikawa let him out of the high chair to crawl around the apartment. Oikawa grabbed his phone and opened his email, he wondered if he had been assigned to the wedding coming up, the one almost all the other event planners wanted in on. There was a lot of secrecy surrounding it so there wasn’t much he knew about it, besides that it was for somebody really famous and the money being _really_ good. 

It wasn’t like Oikawa was short on money, however he started to worry about the future. As Tobio continued to grow the boy would need more space that the one room apartment did not offer. He worried about his son’s future and the university fees that with no doubt would continue to increase. He also wanted his son to be able to join a club preferably volleyball, but Oikawa would accept anything really. He knew that enrolling Tobio into a daycare would do wonders for the boy’s social development. Even though Oikawa wasn’t short on money now, he knew that in the near future he might experience some money problems and it would benefit him greatly to have some money to fall back on. So if the pay for the upcoming event was as good as people thought that could help him for the future, he could maybe start to look into buying a small house.

He shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself, he didn’t even know if he had gotten assigned to the event. Oikawa checked his email noticing that a potential client had reached out to him, he would have to call them back first thing tomorrow morning. He closed the email app and opened up his cameras, his camera roll was already filled with pictures of Tobio, yet that didn’t stop Oikawa at all from taking more photos. 

Tobio was playing with his building blocks, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he tried to stack them up. He managed to stack two blocks, when he went to add the third he knocked down his progress. Oikawa stifled a giggle watching the toddler become determined to stack all five blocks. He decided to videotape the process, pressing the record button he tilted the camera towards his son. Tobio stacked the two fallen blocks up again, this time carefully putting the third one. It seemed like he would succeed but he made the same mistake again and accidentally knocked down the three blocks he had stacked. Tobio pouted jutting out his lower lip, he tried again carefully restacking all the blocks. When he was about to add the fifth block the structure collapsed. 

Oikawa heard the low whine coming from Tobio and knew his son was about to cry,“don’t cry baby, it’s okay, just try again.” Tobio looked at him warily, Oikawa nodded encouragingly still filming. 

Tobio tried again carefully placing block after block until he had stacked all five. “Tobio you did it!” Oikawa laughed. Tobio shakily got up and walked towards his mother. 

“Mama mama mama,” he mumbled, reaching out for hugs and kisses. Oikawa closed his phone, indulging his child. 

Oikawa smiled, enjoying every single moment he got to spend with Tobio, before he knew it was time to sleep. He gently put Tobio into his crib watching the boy grab his favorite blanket. Tobio usually slept with Oikawa in the bed, however Oikawa wanted Tobio to become better accustomed to the crib in case there was ever an emergency that would require a babysitter. He brushed Tobio’s jet black bangs away and kissed his forehead,“I love you so much,” he whispered. 

He walked back into the kitchen and cleaned up all the dirty dishes, he tidied the living room, putting all Tobio’s toys in the toybox, stacking the magazines, he swept the floor, two hours passed while he caught up on chores, it was only 9:30 PM when he checked the time. He grabbed his laptop to organize some of his work files and write out some reports. Oikawa worked as a freelancer, for some events he would team up with an event planning company for others he would work solo. When he worked with the company he was required to get permission from the higher ups which was annoying and bothersome, it was also mandatory to write out a report detailing how the event had been planned and if a budget had been followed. When he finally finished all the reports and organized his drive he saw that it was already twelve. He decided to finally go to sleep, after quickly brushing his teeth, he tiptoed into the room mindful not to make too much noise so as not to disturb Tobio. He plugged his phone in and closed his eyes.

It felt like his eyes had only been closed for two minutes when his phone buzzed, Oikawa shot up trying to quiet himself down so that Tobio would not wake up. He flicked on the lamp on the nightstand taking his phone off the charger, quickly glancing at the crib he relaxed a little seeing Tobio still deep asleep. Tobio was naturally an early riser so Oikawa didn’t get enough sleep already and he could absolutely not risk messing up his child’s sleeping schedule in fear the little boy would realize he could wake up even earlier. 

He grabbed his phone and walked into the living room, he wanted to kill whoever was calling him at three in morning. He looked at the number that started with 212, he didn’t recognize it. Letting out a frustrated sigh he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hello is this Tooru Oikawa speaking?” a silvery female voice asked.

“Yes, why?” he snapped feeling the exhaustion of waking up so early creep up on him.

The person let out a breathy laugh,“I’m Alisa Haiba and I sent you an email yesterday regarding an event I would like you to plan for me.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, _shit_ , this was a potential client who he had been ready to go off on. He rubbed his eyes before straightening his shoulders,“yes, I was planning to reach out to you _later_ today,” just because he was a professional would not mean that he wouldn’t let her know through passive aggressiveness that she had called him at a very inconvenient time. 

“I apologize for calling so early, however I have to know whether or not you would be willing to plan the event.”

“It’s alright,” he said because he had to, it wasn’t alright he had a one year old for heaven’s sake that had started to walk and grab things to put in his mouth, he had to always be on alert and needed his sleep. “What is the event going to be?” he asked, wanting to know what could have been so important for her to call so early.

She paused momentarily, he could make out some muffled whispers on the other end and wondered what was happening. Before he could ask about it she spoke up again,“before I can tell you about the event do you mind if I record this conversation.”

He furrowed his brows intrigued to what could possibly be that big of an event,“yeah sure.”

“Thank you. Just to make sure again do we have your consent to record this conversation?”

“Yes, but can I also get a copy of the conversation.”

“Yes off course, I’ll email it to you once we’re done talking. Also in order for me to tell you about the event you have to give me your word that you will not talk to anybody else about it even if you decline doing it.”

“I promise…”

“Great, so the event is to plan the upcoming New York’s Fashion Week that will be held in September.”

Oikawa’s heart stopped, the New York Fashion Week was legendary, it was known all around the world. It was also notorious for being one of the highest paying jobs for event planners that made them want to die. The money was better than good but you had to work for it. “Wait, if I understood you correctly, you want me to plan the New York Fashion Week.” 

“Yes,” Alisa answered cheerfully,“you will be paid well and you will get to pick out your own team.”

“Wait, you said the event is in September, that’s seven months away which means I essentially have only five months to plan everything.”

Alisa didn’t answer, he didn’t need her to. “I can’t go to New York and leave my apartment behind, first of all my lease doesn’t expire until September, and secondly I wouldn’t be able to afford rent in New York.”

“You don't have to worry about that, if you decide to plan the event we will pay for both your stay here and the lease on your apartment. Along with that we will pay for any travel expenses, this money will not be deducted from your salary.”

The offer sounded too good to be true, they would basically pay for everything and all he would have to do was plan the event. “I have a kid that will come with me if I do it, will that be a problem?” Oikawa asked, ready to hear Alisa withdraw the offer. 

Instead of doing that though Alisa surprised him,“no that won’t be any problem. How old is your child?” 

“He’s one.”

“Does he go to a daycare?”

“No not yet, but I would prefer for him not to go yet.”

“Ah,” she hummed,“it’s really no problem, you can bring him with you to all your meetings.”

“I can?” he asked just to make sure. “Even the ones where I will have to meet up with big fashion designers.”

“Yes off course, your child is allowed to go with you to any meeting. We will make sure nobody gives you any troubles about it.”

The offer sounded way too good to be true, they would probably shove him in a dirty living space, that was the catch probably,“what would the housing situation be like?”

“You would live in one of our condos, probably the one in SoHo that’s a five minute walk from where the fashion week will be hosted. It has two bedrooms and three bathrooms,” Alisa talked about a few other features the condo had but Oikawa was speechless, this would be an opportunity of a lifetime. 

After Alisa stopped talking he spoke up,“you said I could have my own team, do I have to pick and choose from the people you guys think are good for the job or can I bring my own.”

“Well that all depends on you. If you already have a team in mind we would gladly welcome them abroad, and if you don’t you can always pick and choose from our people.”

Oikawa nodded,“I have a person in mind, will their additional costs also be covered?”

“Yes as long as they’re a part of your team and ready to help organize the Fashion Week we will gladly cover their additional costs, from housing to travels.” 

“Hmm, do you mind emailing all this information including the contract?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

“Thank you, and do you mind if I call you back _later_ today, I don’t want to jump the gun with such a big decision.”

“Off course, however I do need an answer by the end of today, so remember to call me back when you make up your mind.” 

“Yeah will do, take care.”

“You too, bye.”

“Bye.” 

He ended the phone call and plopped down on his sofa, what the actual fuck was that about. He had to call somebody, he scrolled through his contact list until he reached the one person that could help him, he clicked the number and waited for the other man to pick up. 

“Hello?”

“Hi _Suga_ , I need your help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah Woah Woah two chapters in one day, what is this magic?! LMAO this chapter was pretty trashy ngl for multiple reasons, but I also didn't edit it cuz I'm lazy, but it's important to me that y'all will see the dynamics between Oikawa and Tobio before we can jump into the more spicier part of the story. Next chapter y'all will meet Suga!!! I have no idea how New York Fashion Week is planned but I can only imagine how hectic it would be... Also this story does not take place in Japan, I kind of hinted at it with the way Alisa introduced herself and asked about Oikawa. I might dive deeper into the setting next chapter might not, who knows. I know this chapter is kind of a drag and not what you want to read but I need to build up the plot so just rest assured. Also you will find out over the course of the story why Tobio calls Oikawa mama instead of dada or papa. Keep the kudos and comments coming, they really do help with hyping me up!!


	3. Chapter 3

“So wait what’s the problem?” Suga asked, playing with Tobio in his lap. 

“Ughh,” Oikawa groaned,“I already explained it to you!”

Suga gave Oikawa an unimpressed glare,“your mama called me at like _four_ in the morning, didn’t he Tobio?” 

Tobio nodded pointing his finger at Oikawa,“mama pho,” he said seriously. 

“Yeah mama pho, which was really rude wasn’t it Tobio.”

“Ya,” Tobio said, big blue eyes looking at Oikawa.

Oikawa shook his head,“traitor,” he murmured leaning down to press a kiss on his son’s soft cheeks. 

Suga the bastard just smiled holding Tobio tighter,“So Tooru, want to take it from the top?”

“I hate you.”

“Mama no!” Tobio yelled eyes wide, leaning into Suga’s warm embrace. 

“You heard that mama, don’t hate me.”

“Tobio you’re supposed to be on my side!” Oikawa whined, reaching over to grab Tobio from Suga’s embrace.

The toddler for his part simply shook his head,“Mama no, Sua.”

“Hear that Tooru, Tobio wants to stay with his Sua. Don’t you baby? Yes you do!” Suga tickled Tobio causing the baby to giggle aloud. The moment was more than sweet and Oikawa felt himself smiling. “Come on Tooru,” Suga patted the spot on the sofa next to him,“talk to me.” 

Oikawa sat down,“the problem is that New York is so far away and the project is huge!” 

“Nope,” Suga shook his grey locks moving with the motion. 

“No,” Tobio imitated. 

“That’s right Tobio, that isn’t the problem.”

“I’m scared,” Oikawa started softly. The room’s atmosphere changed, where warmth was experienced earlier it seemed to slowly seep out of the room. 

They sat in silence before Suga broke it prompting Oikawa to continue talking,“of what?”

“Everything,” Oikawa whispered,“I feel like something has to go wrong you know? Like this opportunity seems a bit too perfect.” Suga nodded in understanding. “And it isn’t only that I don’t know how I’m going to be able to juggle so much while still being the best parent I can be to Tobio.”

Tobio’s eyes snapped towards Oikawa when he heard his name. The boy reached out for his mother, somehow perfectly reading the room, concluding that his caregiver needed a hug. Oikawa held Tobio sitting with the boy in his lap, hand softly stroking the feather soft black strands of hair. 

Suga watched the scene in front of him unfold with love in his eyes,“that’s not the only thing, you’re afraid of,” he said carefully threading the topic not wanting his friend to clamp up and shut down. 

Oikawa sighed,“I’m scared about the future and what will happen if I don’t take the job. It’s good to have the extra money, I could put it towards my own education and towards Tobio’s. I could also use it to look for a house, but it’s just so freaking hard because…”

“Because?”

Suga’s brown eyes met Oikawa’s brown eyes which slowly started to fill with tears,“what if my knee gives out? What if this is the time I push myself too far to the point of no recovery. I thought I had done that when I couldn’t continue playing volleyball but what if it’s now and I’m unable to take care of Tobio.” Oikawa felt the fear that had been keeping him up for ages course through his veins. Infecting him with negative thoughts.

Tobio turned around and patted his chest, causing Oikawa to lean down. Tobio leaned forward, tiny hands resting against Oikawa’s cheeks. The boy clumsily pressed his lips against the lower half of Oikawa’s face. “Mwah!” he exclaimed brightly, clapping his hands in excitement when Oikawa smiled. 

Suga put away his phone which he had pulled out to take a photo of the sweet moment. He scooted closer towards Oikawa and put his hand over the younger man’s bad knee. “Nothing like that will happen, you know your limit now. Plus the you that pushed himself too far three years ago didn’t have any children to take care of. Right Tobio?”

Tobio nodded. 

“See even he agrees,” Suga laughed,“plus they won’t take him away from you, I am after all still listed as a godparent. We’ll just cheat the system if they try to come for you or Tobio.”

Oikawa exhaled through his nose still smiling,“thank you Koushi,” he whispered. 

“It’s no problem at all,” the angel with grey hair reassured. 

The two men met three years ago after Oikawa had been given the clean check from the hospital and the physical therapy department, he was still trying to find a way to live life without volleyball. When Suga had quite literally ran into him, dropping a big file containing wedding plans all around him the whirlwind of paper became impossible to decipher. To cut a long story short Oikawa helped Suga fix the ruined plans and was introduced into the crazy world of event planning. Nothing makes friendships blossom the way that staying up late and figuring out where to place family members so they won’t kill each other, just based on barely legible notes does. 

“Koushi, they said I could have my own team.”

Suga titled his head pointed to himself,“you want me to--”

“--Yup!” Oikawa nodded. “Literally everything is going to be covered from travel expenses to housing. In the email they sent me it said how if I brought along any members they would get their own housing space and wouldn’t necessarily need to stay with me. Wait here, read this and decide for yourself,” Oikawa pulled out his phone, clicking on the email that Alisa had sent that detailed everything. Suga’s eyes scanned over the email taking in every word. “Even though you don’t have to live with us I thought it would be nice if you did, and Tobio would enjoy it as well.”

Suga huffed out a laugh,“would you now Tobio?” he asked, handing Oikawa his phone back. 

“Yesh!” Both adults laughed at Tobio’s impeccable timing. 

“Okay, I’m in if you’re in!” Suga said enthusiastically. 

“Alrighty!” Oikawa said,“we’re doing this, we’re going to live seven months in New York planning one of the biggest events ever.” 

“Let’s do this!”

“Go! Go! Go!” Tobio helpfully supplied. 

Suga stayed the whole day and left after Tobio was put asleep. The first thing Oikawa did after his son fell asleep was to call Alisa and inform her about his decision. To say that she was excited was an understatement as she had screamed in his ear, he had to mute the call for five minutes before she had finally calmed down enough for him to tell her about how Suga would be coming with them. This caused another excited scream to leave her mouth and another five minutes were wasted. She had asked for Suga’s contact information after two hours of asking and answering questions. Oikawa finally got to sleep, he collapsed on the bed opting to take Tobio out of his crib and snuggling with him.

* * *

The flight would leave at eight in the evening; he had more than ten hours to get himself and Tobio ready. Oikawa checked the bags for the third time, opening them up unpacking them and then repacking them. It would be the first time he would travel with Tobio and to say that he was nervous was the understatement of the year. He was brimming with anxiety, his fingers trembled thinking of the journey ahead. What the hell was he thinking agreeing to plan such a big event. Sure the money was nice, the money was really nice and needed, but that didn’t mean that it was okay for him to just up and leave his apartment for seven months. He should have said no, and now it was too late and he already had dragged Suga into the mess. 

Oikawa was positively panicking, his heart rate increased and his hand became clammy, how the hell was he gonna manage handling such a big project while trying to be the best parent he could be for Tobio. 

“Mama?” Tobio toddled over to him latching onto his leg. 

The anxiety slowly drained out of Oikawa as he picked up his son,“hi baby,” he whispered, kissing his son’s soft cheeks.

“Mama gar gar?” 

He huffed out a laugh,“yes baby, mama packed your car.” 

Tobio nodded his head pleased with that answer, the doorbell rang. Tobio’s eyes widened,“uh oh.”

“That must be Koushi.”

“Sua?”

“Yes Sua.”

Tobio clapped his hand together in excitement, his eyes brightened as he pointed towards the door. “Sua! Sua!” he yelled.

Oikawa quickly walked to the front door and opened it. Suga smiled, pressing a kiss onto Tobio’s cheek. “Aww did my little man miss me?” he asked playfully, booping Tobio’s cute nose. 

“Yesh!” Tobio nodded.

Oikawa watched the scene unfold, smiling he motioned for Suga to come inside walking over to the sofa and sitting down. He let Tobio walk around the living room. 

“I feel like I’ve packed my entire closet,” Suga whined while sitting down.

“I have packed literally all of Tobio’s clothes, it’s literally 73% of the stuff is Tobio’s while the rest is mine.”

“Hahaha, I can’t wait ‘till I have a little one running around.”

“Yeah, you should hurry up and get one already, Tobio’s lonely.” 

Tobio ignored the adults eyes transfixed on the wall. 

“Well you could just as easily get one,” Suga retorted smiling. 

“We’ll see what will happen in the future.”

Suga looked at Oikawa, eyes widening slightly,“wait you don’t want more kids?” 

Oikawa shrugged,“I mean I do but at the same time I don’t know. Like I will only have a child biologically if I'm in a stable relationship with somebody that will accept all of me. You know how nasty some people get over adoption, like just because I didn't birth Tobio doesn’t make him any less of my child.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Like it’s important to me as well that the father of my future children and I are on good terms, preferably in a relationship but you never know with life.”

Oikawa nodded,“are you ready to move to New York?” 

Suga shook his head,“to be really honest not really but I’m excited to see what the future beholds. It’s no use worrying ourselves to death, we’re already on the ride, we might as well enjoy it while we can.”

“You’re right, let’s enjoy this while we can.” 

“Yesh!” Tobio yelled, pumping up his fists. The adults laughed loudly, Tobio’s timing was always spot on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost getting to the good part like I'm so excited for y'all to read the next couple of chapters once I actually finish them...It's crazy how I kind of technically wrote three chapters in one day. The fic is still pretty trashy ngl but I'm having fun writing it. As y'all probably noticed it is unedited bc I'm lazy af and I didn't go into detail about the setting bc I didn't feel like it, and it didn't seem relevant to the story. So yeah tell me what you thought about the chapter leave a comment and a kudo, they really help!!!


	4. Chapter 4

To say that it was exhausting living in New York was an understatement. Even though Oikawa, Suga and Tobio had been adjusting to living in the city it was tiring. New York was always brimming with liveliness it felt like. The city was fast paced even though it was still technically winter and the snow hadn’t melted yet. The only image that could do the city justice was one where the lights were faded and people’s faces were mere blurs. It would have been adrenaline pumping if it weren’t for the fact that living in a city where people were everywhere scared the little boy.

Tobio wasn’t used to the many people coming in and out of places never staying longer than they were needed, and because of that was always in a grumpy mood. Eyebrows furrowed looking at the strangers that rushed everywhere. The baby had enough with the fast life and the amount of people that were everywhere. More than once the young boy had gotten scared as he saw an eccentric figure walking down the street, from people wearing butterfly costumes to fashionistas trying to take good pictures for Instagram. Tobio had gotten scared and hidden his face in either Oikawa’s or Suga’s neck when they were carrying him or hidden behind his blue blanket, crying until they passed the person. He required lots of cuddles after such encounters, Suga and Oikawa were more than happy to indulge. 

They had decided to eat breakfast out today before two very important appointments, Suga was to meet with a very famous fashion designer whose new collection would be the highlight of the show as it had been for the last two years. While Oikawa and Tobio would meet with somebody from the police department to figure out the security, it was important that the police knew every little crook and nook that would be used in case somebody tried something funny. 

It was a sixteen minute walk from their condo to the restaurant, they had settled for a small restaurant, the reviews online were great and the two men were excited. Tobio was playing with his red toy car in his stroller, the snow had melted a bit and pushing the stroller had become easier. 

“Gar gar,” Tobio mumbled, holding up his car for Suga to see.

“Yeah that’s your car, what color is it Tobio?” 

Tobio shook his head,“no.”

Suga and Oikawa shared a fond smile,“no is not a color Tobio,” Oikawa said.

“No, no, gar gar,” Tobio said.

“Alrighty you don’t have to tell us the color of the car, are you excited to try this new place Tobio?”

“Yesh,” Tobio continued playing with his car. “Mama, Sua, gar gar.”

“Yeah, we’ll all eat together.”

Tobio simply ignored the two adults having lost interest in the conversation. 

They arrived at the restaurant and walked in, the atmosphere was warm and pleasant. The hostess greeted them with a big smile on her face.

“Table for two please,” Suga said. 

The hostess nodded looking at Tobio,“does he need a high chair?” 

Oikawa shook his head,“no that’s alright.” 

The restaurant was big and had more than enough room for the stroller. Oikawa pushed the stroller towards where the hostess pointed, putting it on the side, he took off his jacket and hung it around the back of his chair. Reaching into the stroller to unlatch Tobio and taking off the boy’s white earflap beanie hat, black winter jacket, and mittens, leaving them in the stroller. He sat down with Tobio on his lap, making sure the young boy was comfortable. Tobio contently sat on Oikawa’s lap, big blue eyes peering at the menu the hostess had given. 

“What are you getting?” Suga asked, reading over the different breakfast foods available.

Oikawa hummed,“hmm, I’ll probably get the crepe Suzette and a parfait without granola for Tobio. What about you?” 

Suga pursed his lips,“I’ll get the ultimate breakfast bagel with the sunny side up egg.”

“That sounds good.”

“Hi!” a short boy approached the table,“are you guys ready to order yet?”

They both nodded, Oikawa spoke up first,“could I get the crepes Suzette and a parfait without granola.” 

The boy scribbled it down on a notepad,“can I get a breakfast bagel with the sunny side up egg and a side of potato wedges please.”

“What sauce would you like with the potato wedges?”

“Chipotle please.”

The boy nodded,“anything to drink with that?” 

Oikawa spoke up,“could I get a cappuccino.”

“And could I get an espresso.”

The boy wrote it down,“anything else?” They shook their heads,“alrighty then your food will be ready in a moment,” he said while grabbing their menus. 

“Thank you!” they both said. 

“I’m starving,” Suga moaned, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

“Same, are you hungry Tobio?”

Tobio looked up at Oikawa,“mama!” 

“Yes baby?” Oikawa cooed looking at his son, eyes filled with love, he could hear a faint clicking sound coming from Suga’s direction. 

“Mama kih.”

Oikawa smiled,“aww you want a kiss little man?”

Tobio nodded,“yesh.”

“Okay then,” Oikawa said, pressing kisses all over Tobio’s face from his cheeks to his forehead. The kisses attack left Tobio giggling like a madman, the laughter warming both men’s hearts. 

The boy arrived a few minutes later with their food. He placed each item where appropriate and smiled before leaving.

Oikawa pointed at the parfait that was filled with fresh food,“look Tobio, that’s yogurt for you.”

“Me?” Tobio pointed towards himself.

“Yes!” 

Suga reached down into the diaper bag, grabbing a silicone orange spoon and a yellow bib. He handed the items over to Oikawa who grabbed them, putting the spoon in the yogurt and putting the bib on Tobio. The little boy for his part impatiently waited for the yogurt making grabby hands. Oikawa laughed and moved the yogurt closer, carefully holding it so that it was easier for the boy to eat.

Tobio dug in, carefully lifting the spoon filled with yogurt and bringing it to his mouth. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he managed to spill only a little bit on his dib. Suga ate his bagel while watching the scene unfold in front of him, he occasionally took a few pictures of Tobio eating his food. After a while the little boy grew tired of feeding himself and turned to look up at Oikawa. 

“Mama,” he murmured pointing at the spoon. 

“You want me to feed you?”

Tobio nodded. 

“Okay then,” Oikawa lifted up the spoon making sure to scoop up some more fruit. Tobio opened his mouth and ate it. He ate a few more scoops before shaking his head,“full?” 

Tobio nodded, pointing towards the sippy cup filled with water in Suga’s hand. Oikawa put down the yogurt and grabbed it, giving it to Tobio who happily drank it. He wiped Tobio's face and took of the bib moving Tobio back into the stroller, reclining the seat so the boy could lie more comfortably. He handed the bib to Suga who put it in the diaper bag along with the spoon that he had cleaned with water. Suga double checked to make sure everything was in the bag before zipping it close, both men continued to eat in silence. The food was delicious and Oikawa was glad that they had decided to go out today. Glancing at the time Oikawa noticed that it was already 10:30. 

“How late does your meeting start?” he asked Suga knowing that he had some trouble initially setting up the meeting.

“It begins at twelve, they were kind of vague about how long it would be so it’s probably going to be a long one.”

Oikawa huffed out a laugh,“mine literally starts in an hour and they said it could go on from anywhere between one hour to three.”

“At least you packed enough snacks for Tobio.”

“Yeah but I have never been in a three hour meeting with him, and what if he gets fussy or something.” 

“No, he wouldn’t do that, Tobio is a good baby. Aren’t you Tobio?” 

“Yesh.” 

“See.”

“He’s the best baby alright.” 

The two men continued talking about their plans for the day while Tobio played with his car making adorable car sounds. Suga flagged down the waiter and asked for the bill, Oikawa put on Tobio’s jacket, mittens and hat before putting on his own while Suga paid, tipping the boy well. The two had been friends for long enough that they took turns paying for things, not minding spending money on each other. 

It was 11:00 when they left the restaurant separating, Suga headed back towards the direction of the condo while Oikawa and Tobio went the opposite way. The walk was nice even though the air was chilly. Tobio was still making car noises and occasional mama’s could be heard spilling from the boy’s mouth as he babbled on. The building the meeting was going to be held in was big and Oikawa had to pause for a second just to take in the sheer size of the huge structure. 

He walked in the automatic doors opening, towards the elevators. He pressed the button for the tenth floor while Tobio giggled as the elevator moved them upwards towards their destination. When the doors opened he stepped out and walked towards the receptionist’s desk. 

“Hello,” the man with blond hair greeted politely.

“Hi, I’m Tooru Oikawa and I have an appointment with somebody from the NYPD at 11:30.”

The man nodded typing in Oikawa’s name,“yes, you can wait over there through those doors,” he pointed towards a waiting area that was hidden from the public view. 

Oikawa walked towards the area and put the brakes on the stroller before unstrapping Tobio. Pulling the young boy out and letting him walk around Tobio off course picked up his car and played with it one the floor driving it around. Oikawa would wait until they were in whatever meeting room the meeting would be held before taking off their jackets.

He heard footsteps approaching and a voice clearing their throat,“hello,” the voice was familiar and Oikawa spun around green eyes meeting his brown ones. A ghost from the past had resurfaced.

_Hajime Iwaizumi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahhhahahahahahha!!!! Well that was fun to write :)))) As y'all probably already read, my work is still unedited cuz I'm tired af maybe one day I will actually look at it properly and put effort into describing things bc now I'm just being lazy for no reason. So yeah please please keep the comments and kudos coming they actually make my whole day and help me stay motivated!!! Also can you guess who the designer is?? *note as the story continues more relationships will be added.


	5. Chapter 5

Suga mindlessly tapped away on his phone scrolling through Instagram liking every picture. The google maps app played in the background telling him where to go. To say that he was nervous was an understatement, but he wouldn’t let his nerves get in the way of being a professional, because that was what he was a goddamn professional. 

He felt intimidated with everything happening, that’s not to say that he regretted the change of pace but it was something he was still getting used to. From living with Oikawa and Tobio to working on such a big event that demanded perfection. He loved Oikawa and watching Tobio grow everyday was a blessing. The little boy’s personality continued to develop every single day, and Suga could already tell that the boy would be a determined hardworking individual. 

Suga smiled thinking about his godson. The moment was quickly ruined when his phone announced that he had arrived at his location. His hands trembled as the nerves began to crawl up his arms, he had his fair share of bridezillas and yet they weren’t as scary as planning the fashion week. The thing that scared him were the people behind the scenes, the mere shadows that profited from the fashion week that nobody knew about. He worried about the implications that came with working with such powerful forces. The designer he would meet today was a very private person and it was a wonder the man had allowed for the meeting to happen. Suga wondered if the reason for the designer’s privateness was due to him being a difficult individual to deal with.

He shook his head, grey locks moving side to side, he was getting worked up over nothing. He stopped in front of a modest looking building that seemed like it didn’t get the futuristic theme that the rest of New York had gotten. He briefly wondered if he was in the right place, why would such an accomplished designer work from here. Suga pulled out his phone and typed in the address again, only for google maps to show him that he had arrived. 

“Here goes nothing,” he muttered walking up towards the door. He knocked on the glass, tapping his foot as he waited. The door opened and a large man revealed himself,  _ oh shit he was going to die _ .

The man ushered him in, Suga looked back towards the street wondering if he could make a run for it when the man closed the door.  _ Oh no _ . 

Suga waited for the inevitable closing his eyes in preparation for the man to kill him, he waited for a few seconds wondering why he couldn’t feel anything. He hesitantly opened his eyes to see the man looking at him in panic. 

“Are you--are you not Koushi Sugawara?” he asked, eyes wide.

Suga raised his eyebrow cocking his head to the side,“huh?” 

“I’m so sorry!” the man yelled raising his hands,“I didn't mean to offend you! I’m sorry.”

The man obviously was not a murder, now that Suga got a good look at him he looked familiar. His long brown hair was loose on his shoulder, he wore a simple maroon sweater with white colored swears, the man looked really really familiar. “It’s okay,” he reassured the man who was still mumbling apologies,“yes I’m Koushi Sugawara, but you can call me Suga, who are you?” 

The man looked relieved,“Asahi Azumane,” he whispered, staring at the ground. 

“You’re the famous designer right?!” Suga asked just to make sure since the only thing the world knew about the designer were his initials.

Asahi’s eyes somehow managed to become wider, he looked two seconds away from fainting,“fa--famous? No, no, no, I’m not famous.” 

Suga held up his hands like he was about to tame a wild animal,“okay you’re not famous but your brand is. Amazing clothes from what I’ve seen, I really like your brand's logo, the two A’s with the lightning bolt running through them is super cool.”

“Really?” Asahi asked.

“Really,” Suga said smiling reassuringly. The man’s features looked so familiar, Suga just couldn’t put his finger on it. Of course the A.A brand was huge and known all around the world, the designer aka Asahi was a very private person always hiding and having public representatives speaking for him. “Have we met before?” Suga asked curiously,“you look really familiar.”

Asahi rubbed the back of his neck nervously,“some people say I look like Jesus,” his eyes widened again,“not because I am Jesus of course, I respect him greatly and I’m sorry if I offended you.”

Before Asahi could manage to give himself a heart attack Suga laughed,“I see the resemblance.” Asahi calmed down and Suga quickly realized he was just a big soft giant. “Do you have any preferences for what I call you?” Suga asked, the man earlier had just stated his name. 

“Uhm Asahi is just fine,” he mumbled.

“Okay Asahi!” Suga clapped his hands together excited for the task ahead of him,“so run me through everything, I want to know everything from the designs that you will be showing and models that will be walking for you.”

“Okay,” Asahi nodded motioning for Suga to follow him further into the studio that was filled with different sized papers scattered all around, yet within the chaos there was a resemblance of peace. “Sorry for the mess,” Asahi said,“usually today I would be working from home and that is why nobody is here but today we had this meeting and my uhm--friend came to visit and well he’s quite a thunderstorm. So yeah.” he trailed off slightly smiling at a private memory. 

Suga just waved off Asahi's concerns wondering who his friend was but let the topic rest. He also noticed some photos and postcards hanging from the walls. “Have you been to all those places?” he asked pointing at the vast collections of photos from all around the world.

Asahi nodded,“yes I’ve been to all those places in the photos.”

“Woah!” Suga awed,“you must really enjoy travelling.” 

Asahi just smiled looking at the different photos and postcards,“well I enjoy the company during the travels.”

Suga looked up at him watching the other man blush smirking Suga allowed the topic to drop  _ for now _ . 

Asahi and Suga spent four hours talking in depth about the designs that would possibly be featured and the color scheme Asahi was going for. They hadn’t even touched the topic of models yet and both men were positively exhausted. Suga made notes throughout the conversation on his phone, also writing a reminder for himself to bring his IPad for the next meeting. Once he had typed in his reminders he looked up at Asahi, when is the next time you could meet?”

Asahi pulled out his own phone and looked through his calendar,“I can meet up a week from now.”

Suga nodded looking at his own calendar,“yeah, that works for me. How late?”

“Same time as today?”

“Sure, next time we could even go a bit longer just to make sure we’re still on schedule for everything.

Asahi simply nodded. The two men exchanged bye’s and Suga was off back to the condo. He was exhausted, feeling his eyes droop he realized just how big the undertaking to plan such a big event was. Suga knew that Oikawa and Tobio still weren’t done with their meeting since his friend hadn't texted him yet, he decided to start preparing dinner knowing that both Tobio and Oikawa would be exhausted. 

Before Suga headed home though he saw the enticing Starbucks sign and decided he needed some caffeine. He walked into the popular coffee chain and inhaled the scent of coffee. His skin buzzed with excitement as he could already taste the Blonde Roast and the caffeine kick it would give him. Waiting in line was totally worth it once he took a sip of his coffee he delightfully exhaled, this was what people meant with living the good life. 

Suga continued walking towards the condo when he heard voices yelling loudly. He looked around in confusion when a person cladded in black barrelled towards him. Suga panicked, taking the lid off his coffee and throwing the hot beverage on the person who screamed and fell to the ground, hand covering his cheek which had gotten hit with the coffee. With the empty coffee cup still in his hand, Suga’s eyes widened in panic as he saw a police officer approach the scene. He didn’t hear anything the  _ handsome  _ officer said which probably resulted in Suga’s next course of action. Which was to throw the empty coffee cup at the officer before running for his life. Suga doesn’t know how far he ran, but he did know that he had somehow survived running through slush and made a sixteen minute walk in only five. 

Suga looked twice before entering the building, he quickly ran towards the open elevator and frantically pressed the button for the right floor. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. He wondered if the handsome cop was looking for him, the man had been all kind brown eyes and broad shoulders and thighs to die for. Suga wondered if he would get arrested, he felt his heart stop at the thought of being arrested, what kind of standards would that set for Tobio? No. no. no. He could never get arrested and that is why he would simply avoid any cops for the rest of his stay here in New York and never return once the fashion week was done. He would conveniently forget that this day happened, like come on what are the odds that he Koushi Sugawara would run into the cop again, the odds were zero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I deliberately deprive y'all from the interaction that's about to happen between Oikawa and Iwaizumi that poor Tobio is just witnessing? Hehehe yeah I did......this chapter was lowkey tho so hard to write because I had to leave enough hints for Asahi's friend yet try to keep them as much in character as I could. Also for anyone that thinks Suga got his life together is way off because ma boii is stressed-supportive 24/7. Can y'all guess who the cop and Asahi's "friend" are?? ;)))  
> *All the comments on the last chapter left me beaming like y'all can never understand how much I was smiling like they made my whole day so once again thank you for everybody who commented, read the fic and left a kudo like thank you all and keep em coming!!!  
> **My updates so far have been pretty consistent but just to give y'all a heads up I have finals coming up so my update schedule might be pushed back. I'll try my best to continue with this writing streak I'm on but it might be difficult, like the next chapter should be out by tomorrow but if it isn't know that it's because of school...(shameless self-promotion you could maybe check out my other works that are pretty decent, if I do say so myself...)  
> ***this chapter is still unedited bc I'm lazy af but it's all good


	6. Chapter 6

All the air rushed out of his lungs as brown eyes met green ones. Time would have stood still if it weren’t for the exact moment that Tobio had decided to slip over his toy car and fall onto his right hand. The boy was silent for a second looking at his tiny chubby hand before opening his mouth and wailing. Oikawa rushed forwards and picked his son up from the floor. 

“Oh no baby it’s okay,” he cooed,“it’s all okay baby.” He bounced Tobio on his hip swaying side to side. Tobio held out his hand and Oikawa reached out pressing soft kisses on it,“see I kissed it all better. Mwuh.” Tobio moved his hand side to side, smiling when he realized it didn’t hurt anymore. His eyes met Iwaizumi’s who had silently watched the scene in front of him unfold, Tobio shyly tucked his head into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. 

Oikawa stopped bouncing his son and stroked his soft black hair,“sorry about that,” he murmured, eyes averted from his former best friend. He looked at the red toy car about to crouch down and put it in the stroller when Iwaizumi’s hand snatched it from the ground. 

The other man effortlessly rose up and held the car out for Tobio to take. Oikawa pointed at the car,“baby, look it’s your car,” Tobio shied away again, hiding his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. “Sorry,” he apologized, Iwaizumi just shook his head before Oikawa could take the car and Tobio looked up again. 

“Gar gar,” he pointed at the car.

Oikawa nodded encouragingly,“yeah gar gar, if you want it grab it from Iwaizumi-san.”

Tobio frowned, seeming to be in deep thought when he hesitantly reached out for the toy. Iwaizumi flashed Tobio an encouraging soft smile. Tobio grabbed the toy with both his hands and smiled at Oikawa. 

"You did it baby!" Oikawa cheered, pressing kisses on his son's soft chubby cheeks. "Say thank you to mister Iwaizumi-san." 

"Dank dank," Tobio said nuzzling into Oikawa. A quick glance at the clock told Oikawa that nap time was approaching, Tobio’s sleeping schedule had been a mess and Oikawa was trying to get him back to his earlier schedule, but he decided that for today it would be okay if Tobio took his nap earlier than normal. Usually Tobio went to sleep at exactly 7:30 pm and woke up around 7ish, however the move to New York had confused him, since the city never seemed to darken. So now everything Tobio did had moved to an hour later, Tobio would go to bed around nine o’clock and he would wake up at eightish. Oikawa and Suga had to work with Tobio’s new schedule in mind.

"You're welcome …?"

"--Tobio, his name is Tobio."

"You're welcome Tobio."

The two men stood in an awkward silence together. They watched each other as Tobio's eyelids slowly started to droop, the grip on the toy car losing. Iwaizumi reached out and gently took the car out of Tobio's hands. Oikawa flashed him a grateful smile, he decided he would put Tobio into the stroller once they were inside the meeting room. Tobio began to stir, Oikawa quickly rocked him side to side, humming underneath his breath, the motion lulling the boy back to sleep. 

Oikawa reached out to the stroller, putting it off the brakes, he planned to stir it with one hand when Iwaizumi gave him a pointed look that after all these years he still had a hard time arguing with. Iwaizumi took the stroller, Oikawa adjusted Tobio in his arms so the little boy was more comfortable, from the corner of his eyes he looked at the other man’s bulging muscles. Time had been kind to Iwaizumi, the other man had always been muscular, but he had finally grown into them, the big muscles suited the guy and Oikawa could only wonder how much working out Iwaizumi did. Unlike Oikawa who had grown softer over the years after his knee had given out and Tobio had entered his life. 

Oikawa silently followed Iwaizumi through the building, making sure not to jostle Tobio too much. Oikawa glanced at his son, seeing the little boy’s mouth slightly open, drool running down his chin. He huffed out a soft laugh wanting to take a picture of the moment. They reached the room, Iwaizumi held the door open for Oikawa and Tobio before following, carefully wheeling in the stroller.

“Could you put it over there,” Oikawa whispered, Iwaizumi nodded, putting the stroller where Oikawa had pointed to. Oikawa walked towards the stroller putting the brakes on, Iwaizumi sat down silently watching the other man. Oikawa reclined the seat before putting Tobio into the stroller, the many layers the young boy was wearing couldn’t possibly be comfortable. He gently removed his mittens, hat and jacket. Laying the jacket down so it would make the stroller’s seat softer but the zipper and buttons wouldn’t dig into Tobio. He then reached into the diaper bag grabbing Tobio’s blue blanket, tucking the boy in and making sure he was comfortable. He quickly took out his phone and took a photo before leaning down and grabbing the to wipe away the drool that had gathered around the corner of Tobio’s mouth. Oikawa put it away and zipped the bag close. He reached into his own bag and grabbed his Ipad, standing up he quickly checked if Tobio was okay before walking over to Iwaizumi and pulling out a chair. He took off his jacket and hung it over the back of the chair. Iwaizumi just looked up at him before Oikawa sat down. Tobio was far enough that their whispers wouldn’t disturb him but close enough that Oikawa could take immediate action if the boy woke up. 

Oikawa opened his Ipad and clicked on the notepad, he looked at Iwaizumi feeling his heart clench wanting to ask the other man all about the past five almost six years. But he was a professional and wouldn’t let something as stupid as former friendships ruin that image. Both parties handled themselves and only talked about the event. Iwaizumi asked Oikawa about any external security measures that would be taken while Oikawa answered every question respectfully. They made plans and backup plans that would help the emergency services in case something went wrong. 

They talked to each other like strangers for two hours, no jokes and insults were thrown into the conversation, the air around them was tense and awkward. Oikawa regretted not telling Suga to handle this meeting, maybe they could still switch, after all Suga was an angel and had no problem dealing with officers from the law.

The meeting was going decent when Oikawa asked the question that had been worrying him,“so from what I have gathered so far is that the reason the police will have to work so closely with us is because there have been threats that have gotten serious, right?” 

Iwaizumi nodded,“it is important that the department knows everything possible about what will happen during the week, so we will be able to be prepared for anything that might happen.” 

Oikawa wrote down a note to himself to keep note of everything worth mentioning to the police from the people he would interact with to the people involved with the fashion week. “So far I don’t have all the details down yet, will that be a huge problem?” 

The air surrounding the two former childhood friends was awkward to say the least. Iwaizumi shook his head,“no but it’s important that you’ll keep on talking to us about everything.”

“Okay,” Oikawa inhaled biting his bottom lip, Iwaizumi had been tiptoeing around the question, he decided to just outright ask his question,“how serious are the threats?” 

Iwaizumi looked at him blankly, green eyes simply observing him. Oikawa noted how the other man had become harder to read, he wondered if he was still an open book for his childhood friend. “I can’t disclose that information with you,” Iwaizumi’s voice was leveled, the control behind it insane, Oikawa couldn’t tell what was going through the other man’s head.

He felt annoyed that the one person whose language he had mastered all those years ago had suddenly developed a new one. A language that Oikawa was _not_ interested in learning at all. He flared his nostrils angrily whispering,“I have a son and need to know how serious the threats are so I can figure out whether or not it is smart for me to have him with me.”

Iwaizumi just looked blankly at Oikawa, no emotions betraying his thoughts,“it’s nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual amount of threats we have gotten in the past with all the major shows that have been hosted in the city.”

“Bullshit,” he hissed,“why would the police want to get involved so early on in the planning stage, when we literally have nothing planned?” 

Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s eyes,“like I have stated previously, it is nothing out of the ordinary and considering the size of the event it is best we as the department are involved with the planning just in case something does happen.

Oikawa’s eyes widened in betrayal, he bet Iwaizumi was able to see the hurt in them but he didn’t care, before he could spew more insults at the other man he heard a soft voice calling out for him. 

“Ma ma?” Tobio began to stir,"mama?"

Oikawa was up in a flash,“I’m here baby,” he said walking towards the stroller. “Did you have a nice nap?” he asked, reaching into the stroller to hold his son. 

Tobio was still bleary from his naps, the boy rubbed his eyes tiredly leaning against his mother. Oikawa stroked his hair,“come on Tobio, you can’t sleep.”

“Yesh shlee.”

Oikawa laughed,“no more sleeping for you mister,” he affectionately tickled the back of his son’s neck. Tobio squirmed, pouting at the idea that he couldn’t sleep more. He walked back to the chair and sat down with Tobio in his lap. Still refusing to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes,“so do you think that if we had some officers waiting in the back alley that would make it a bit safer.”

Iwaizumi didn’t even respond, he just looked at Tobio. The little boy for his part just looked at Oikawa’s Ipad, big blue eyes focused on the notes scribbled, the boy was so focused it almost looked like he was actually reading the words, if it weren’t for the fact that his eyes were darting up and down instead of side to side. 

“How old is he?” Iwaizumi asked his deep eyes, causing Tobio to look at him.

“He’s fourteen months,” Oikawa answered watching Tobio instead of the other man. 

Tobio blinked at Iwaizumi and then pointed at him looking up at Oikawa to make sure that his mother was paying attention to him. “Mama, Sua, no no no,” he then pointed at himself,“me, me, me blegh.” Tobio babbled on pointing from himself to the room signalling all around.

“Really?” Oikawa asked, looking at his son with fond eyes as the boy continued talking. “No he didn’t. Ahh really?!” he fake gasped following Tobio’s hand that pointed at Iwaizumi. “Tt,” he tutted in disapproval,“mean iwa-ch--ugh,” he cleared his throat the nickname rolling to easy from his tongue, even Iwaizumi’s eyes widened for a second before resuming the blank stare,“mean Iwaizumi-san,” he said. 

“Yesh,” Tobio nodded in agreement.

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh,“I’m sorry buddy.” 

He said playing along as Tobio shook his head,“no. No. No,” the little boy murmured.

“Oh no!” Iwaizumi gasped, placing his hand over his chest, you don’t accept my apology?” Tobio nodded,“how will I ever make it up to you?” Iwaizumi asked, tapping the bottom of his chin with his finger.

Tobio laughed at that, first pointing at Iwaizumi and then at Oikawa,“mama kih.”

Oikawa’s cheeks heated up, he prayed that Iwaizumi wouldn’t get what his son had just suggested but of course from all the babbling that Tobio had done this was the one thing the other man understood perfectly. 

“You want me,” Iwaizumi pointed at himself,“to kiss your mama,” he pointed at Oikawa. 

Tobio clapped his hands in excitement, nodding his head up and down,“yesh!” he squealed. 

Oikawa’s cheeks reddened up more as he looked down at his son in betrayal. His own son had set him up, the little traitor was probably babbling away about Oikawa’s deepest and darkest secrets. He refused to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes and continued looking down at Tobio who seemed oblivious to the situation. “What if instead of having Iwaizumi-san kiss me, I kiss you?” Before Tobio could even think of uttering the word no, Oikawa attacked him with kisses. Leaving the little boy a giggling mess, before the situation could get any worse Oikawa packed up his stuff. He finally looked at Iwaizumi.

“It’s almost time to eat and _Suga_ is probably expecting us home already.” He hurriedly got up with Tobio, putting on the boy’s jacket, mitten and hats, he put away the jacket and gave the little boy his sippy cup to drink water while he put on his own jacket. He strapped Tobio into the stroller and undid the brake. Looking up at Iwaizumi who for his part had only raised an eyebrow he said,“same time next week?”

“Wait Oikawa,” Iwaizumi got up halting Oikawa’s hasty escape. He pulled out a card from his pocket,“here’s my card,” and then he wrote something on the back,“and that’s my personal number, in case of an emergency.”

Oikawa took the card,“well you have too much faith in your ability to call back,” he bitterly muttered. Before Iwaizumi could justify himself, Oikawa was already holding the door open and wheeling the stroller back,“say bye to Iwaizumi-san Tobio,” he said, just because he was in a rush didn’t mean that he wouldn’t teach his kid any manners. 

“Bye bye,” Tobio waved.

“Bye.” 

Oikawa basically ran all the way with Tobio towards the elevator he hurriedly got in and made his descent down. Since it was too early to go back to the condo and he was starving, he decided to go to a restaurant where he and Tobio would eat something which also would help him cool down for sometime before making his way back to the condo. His thoughts were going too fast to comprehend, Oikawa was on autopilot as he walked into the restaurant, he also decided that after the food he would waste more time by going grocery shopping. Why was his luck so bad that he had to deal with Iwaizumi? Like who had he killed off in his last life to deserve this kind of torture.

Suga was totally going to the next meeting, there was literally nothing the other man could say to get out of it Oikawa decided. He pulled out Iwaizumi’s card ready to throw it out when he read the precinct for which the man worked, _New York City Police Department - 99th Precinct in Brooklyn_. Narrowing his eyes Oikawa wondered why police officers from Brooklyn would be covering the security for an event happening in Manhattan? 

Tobio captured the moment perfectly by muttering,“oh no,” eyes comically wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is a little matchmaker, anybody wanna sign up for his matchmaking services ;))) This was a pretty fun chapter to write and for all my B99 fans out there, y'all know what goes down in the precinct... Tbrh I was going to write this chapter completely differently, it would have been filled with accusations and drama, but then I thought about it and 5-6 years is a long ass time for things to change. Like even for people that were as close as Iwa and Oikawa, things are bound to change. And I don't think they would have been all dramatic and shiz right away because after all they are professionals, but that's still not gonna stop Oikawa from being passive aggressive. Also we have more than enough time for all the drama that WILL happen hehehehehehe ;))) BTW Tobio was definitely spilling all of Oikawa's secrets.  
> *And you will get a better description of Iwa and what he's been up to, just be patient.  
> **Just a heads up like I mentioned in the last chapter I have exams this week, so I really don't think I'll be able to post anything in the coming up days, but after that I should be able to get back on track...  
> ***Thank you all for reading and keep the comments and kudos coming!!!


	7. Chapter 7

“You are what?”

“Tooru, how many times are we going to have this conversation?” Suga asked not bothering to look up at his friend. 

“Just come again, I don’t understand why we can’t switch meetings.” 

“Because I am a fugitive Tooru!” 

“Koushi quit playing, I am serious!” Oikawa angrily snapped, not understanding why Suga was playing around when he was dead serious. 

“Tooru!” Suga frowned, looking up at his friend,“do you need me to spell it out for you? I,” Suga pointed at himself,“am a fugitive aka somebody running from the law.”

Oikawa rubbed his temples feeling a headache approaching,“Koushi-chan I just don’t understand how throwing an _empty_ coffee cup at a police officer has made you a fugitive.” 

Suga tilted his head to the side raising his eyebrow,“well my precious Tooru-chan,” he mimicked Oikawa’s voice,“I threw hot coffee on an actual human being and then proceeded to throw a coffee cup onto a police officer, even though I didn’t mean any harm I did technically harm him plus I ran away which makes me look even more suspicious. And I’m pretty sure that all three of those things were some kind of offense, so I technically am running away from being arrested thus being a fugitive.”

Oikawa looked at his friend, his face void of any emotion, wondering if it was possible to get high from the clean tap water that New York had. He would have to look into the effects of ingesting water that was too good. “But Iwaizumi is a totally different officer plus he works for the precinct in Brooklyn, so the chances of you running into that officer in this part of the city are literally zero,” he tried to persuade his friend.

Suga stubbornly shook his head,“no, I’m not taking any chances.” Oikawa was about to argue when Suga played the one card that would end the discussion,“plus you wouldn’t want Tobio to grow up with a godparent that has been arrested, who knows what kind of crazy things he’ll do if he ever finds out that I might have been to jail.”

“You’re saying Tobio is going to grow up to be a bad boy?” Oikawa spluttered offended on his son’s behalf.

“No,” Suga said, scrunching up his nose in distaste at the thought of Tobio being a bad boy. “Tobio is the best baby ever and will be a good boy, but who knows what kind of things will happen in the future, are you really willing to risk it?” 

“Ugh fine whatever,” Oikawa groaned at the thought that he would still have to meet up with Iwaizumi. He got up and walked towards his bedroom before turning around and looking at Suga,“don’t forget I have an early meeting with the venue workers tomorrow, so you will have to babysit Tobio.”

“Obviously,” Suga deadpanned. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes making his way into the bedroom yelling out a quiet good night not trying to wake Tobio up.

* * *

Suga looked outside, he had finished all his tasks for the day and was feeling off, even Tobio was feeling down, the little boy wouldn’t even play with his favorite car. Suga sighed picking up the boy,“you’re bored as well, aren’t you?”

“Sua mama wher?” Tobio asked looking around the apartment for Oikawa, the little boy had already searched the apartment three times for his mama. Walking from one room to the next, looking underneath the bed and behind the bathroom’s door. The little boy even went as far as getting Suga to open the oven so he could look into it. 

Suga felt his heart break as Tobio’s eyes continued to search for the familiar face of his mother. Of course he loved Suga but New York had taken a toll on the toddler and Tobio wanted to do nothing more than cuddle with his little family. Suga and Oikawa suspected that it was a subconscious fear the little boy carried with him due to being abandoned by his biological mama at such a young age. “Mama went to work baby,” Suga muttered.

Tobio pushed his lower lip forward, pouting up at Suga, “Sua ork?”

Suga shook his head,“no work for me buddy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss against Tobio’s temple. Tobio seemed satisfied with that answer, downcast eyes still looking at floor. Suga nudged the side of the toddler’s head with his nose,“Tobio wanna go outside?” he asked, pointing at the window. 

Tobio looked up,“out?” he asked. 

Suga nodded,“yes, you wanna go?” 

“Yesh!” Tobio clapped his hands in excitement. 

Suga got them both ready and out the door in twenty minutes, he wondered if he should have taken the stroller with him but decided against it. The sky was grey and rain clouds were making their way over. He estimated that he had a good thirty minutes before the rain would fall, which would be enough time to tire Tobio out so that the little boy wouldn’t miss his mother too much.

Tobio held onto Suga’s finger while walking down the street. They were going awfully slow but it was okay, there weren’t too many people and the people that were there didn’t pay any special attention to the pair. Suga smiled as he heard Tobio ohh over something. 

They reached the stoplight that just turned red and stopped watching the cars pass by. 

"Sua go go go!" Tobio frowned, pointing to the other side of the street confused to why they had stopped walking. 

Suga shook his head crouching down so that he was at eye level with Tobio,"we can't Tobio."

"Go?" Tobio titled his head to the side, big blue eyes looking up at Suga. 

"No," Suga pointed at the cars that were still passing by,"look it's cars turn before ours."

"Gar," Tobio nodded,"no go."

"That's right buddy no go."

They patiently waited, Tobio imitated the car noise, getting spit all over his chin. Suga huffed out a laugh reaching into his jacket's pocket to pull out a handkerchief. He carefully used the corners to wipe down Tobio's face. He also reached over and fixed Tobio's hood, making sure the boy's hair and ears were tucked in. The light turned green and Suga got up, letting Tobio hold his finger before crossing the street. Tobio and him continue their journey of taking a walk. Suga decided that they would go as far as the cornerstone before heading back to the condo. He suspected he would have to carry the little boy back, he let out a pleased huff not minding the idea of having to carry Tobio all the way back. 

They reached the corner store, Suga was about to turn around to go back when Tobio stopped him. "Sua?" He asked looking at the store. 

"Yes Tobio?" Suga tightened his grip, before letting go and picking the boys up instead. The sidewalk had gotten busier and Suga wasn't about to risk it. He had heard all the stories about little children being taken in the broad daylight never to be seen again. New York was known for making people disappear in plain sight. Suga shuddered at the thought of something bad happening to Tobio.

“Mil,” Toio pointed at the store, eyes focused on the advertisement that had a milk box decorated with pink cows on it. 

“You want milk, little man?” Suga asked, looking at the sky debating whether or not it would be smart to buy milk right now when they still had some at home. He focused on the boy in his arms, whose blue eyes were enamored with the milk advertisement in front of him. Tobio was a good baby never making a fuss about toys, Suga bit his bottom lip, as Tobio’s godparent it was _technically_ his job to spoil him. 

“Sua?” 

The corners of Suga’s mouth lifted up into a small smile,“alrighty little man, let's get you some milk.”

“Yesh!” 

The corner store was small, it was relatively clean and had a dusty smell to it. Suga walked over to the refrigerated area with Tobio. The faster he got this done, the faster the two could go home and rest until Oikawa would come. Tobio was all smiles as he looked at the different milks on display. 

“Oohhh!” he oohed in awe, eye glistening. 

Suga fondly shook his head grabbing the one with six milk boxes in it. The milk was a bit too cold, so Tobio would have to wait before he could drink it. Suga quickly walked to the register, not paying the person behind him any attention. He could hear the other person cooing at Tobio and concluded that it was a man, the voice sounded somewhat familiar. Suga wasn't able to dwell on that thought as raindrops had started to fall. He mentally cursed, hurriedly taking out his wallet to pay, he grabbed the bag from the cashier and dropped the wallet into the white bag, eyes still focused on the raindrops that were hitting the store’s door and windows. He walked out of the store vaguely hearing somebody call after him, he blamed it on the wind and continued walking. 

Suga put Tobio down when they were about to reach the corner to adjust the bag that had painfully wrapped around his wrist. He had been fast walking to avoid getting Tobio and himself too wet in order to prevent any colds from happening. 

“Excuse me!” he heard somebody call again, Suga's head snapped into the direction of the voice, his eyes widened as he let out a soft whine in panic, _it was the cop_. Tobio for his part only looked confused wondering why Suga was acting weird. Warm brown eyes met Suga's own, the rain continued falling softly around them, embracing the trio in a gentle hug, the two men stood in a daze simply watching each other. The cars passed by and New York for once was completely silenced, that was until Suga spotted the gun and handcuffs the man carried. Snapping out of the trance he was in, he quickly reached down and picked up Tobio, turning around the corner before the cop could approach and detain him. What were the chances that he would run into the cop again? The chances were supposed to be zero but clearly weren’t. Suga wondered if this were the origins of his villain story, his arch nemesis being the cop. 

“Hey you,” the cop called his deep voice causing Suga’s insides to become jelly. 

“Hi,” Tobio waved.

Suga increased his pace, hearing heavy footsteps behind him,“Tobio no,” he whispered softly as the little boy continued to look at the cop. He wondered if kids were even allowed in jail. Would Tobio be taken away because of Suga’s recklessness, _oh no_ , he could not have that happen. 

“Wait, uhm excuse me,” the man sounded closer,“are you Koushi Sugawara?” he asked, effectively making Suga’s heart stop. 

Suga increased his pace, still holding the boy,“no, I’m not,” he said, sounding out of breath, way too scared to look at the cop. His chest became constricted and sweat made its way down his back. The cops were on to him and soon Suga would spend the remaining days of his life in jail, he would be eaten alive by the inmates. Suga was close to breaking out into a sprint but decided that that wasn’t a safe thing to do while carrying Tobio.

The cop appeared in front of Suga, reviving his heart before making it stop again. Tears started to form in Suga’s eyes. He felt a loud pounding in his head, blood rushed through his ears and he wondered if he was about to die. The man held up Suga’s wallet,“you dropped this in the store, well I thought you were Koushi Sugawara,” he opened the wallet revealing Suga’s license. Suga was met with a picture of himself and cursed every god above for the lie he was about to tell. 

“Oh,” Suga muttered, feeling air rush into his lungs again, his heartbeat started to decelerate,“yeah, that’s uhm--my cousin?”

“Your cousin?” the man asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yes we are identical cousins,” Suga clenched his jaw, too embarrassed to stop lying now.

“Huh?” 

Suga acted offended,“have you never heard of identical cousins?” 

“Uhm no,” the man scratched the back of his head looking very dorky while doing so. Suga frowned at his own thoughts, the man was not dorky he was dangerous! The man clearly misunderstood Suga’s frowning, raising both hands in an attempt to surrender,“sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you!” he hastily explained.

“It’s okay,” Suga said, reaching for the wallet and this time clearly putting it in the bag,“thank you,” he said earnestly starting to feel bad for the cop. The rain continued to fall softly hitting and covering them. 

“Sua?” Tobio asked blue eyes peeking out from beneath his hood. “Mil?” he asked, pointing at the bag in Suga’s hand.

Suga looked at Tobio, ignoring how the cop was still watching him,“you want milk, little man?”

Tobio nodded, looking up at the cop before hiding his face into Suga’s embrace,“we have to wait until it’s a bit warmer, otherwise you’ll be sick and we don’t want that, do we?”

“No, no, no,” Tobio shook his head.

“That’s right Tobio no no no. Let's go home.” He adjusted his hold on Tobio, resting the little boy on his hip, Tobio was still hiding his face. 

The cop thoughtfully looked right into Suga’s eyes,“have we met before?”

“No,” Suga blatantly denied, eyes focused on the little boy, this cop would definitely give Suga a heart attack today. As the grey haired man felt his heart skip a beat, constricting his chest again.

“Yesh,” Tobio nodded.

The cop laughed, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach at Tobio’s answer,“traitor,” Suga whispered into the little boy’s ear. He felt himself get goosebumps looking at the man in front of him, that somehow managed to look beautiful in the darkness that had covered the city, the rain only making him look more ethereal. Suga blamed it on the cold, it was clearly starting to get to his head.

“It was nice talking to you sir, but I’m not willing to risk getting Tobio and me sick. So bye,” he murmured awkwardly, side stepping around the man and continuing his journey to the condo. 

“Bye bye,” Tobio waved, and if Suga glanced back to look one more time at the cop, seeing the man wave back to Tobio and smiling about it than that was only his business. 

The minute Tobio and Suga set foot in their building the heaven’s above opened up and a heavy downfall fell into the city. Suga swore he could hear the brown haired man’s captivating laugh, echoing through the city. Maybe he did feel a little sad seeing how this would be the last time ever he would run into the cop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back, did you miss me?? And guess who finally has some actual free time??? It's me!!! Finals were awful not that anyone cares lmao but I just can't..  
> Tobio is back at it again being a little traitor, he is a baby with too many talents, from being adorable to a love guru...Some cheesy daisuga to warm your hearts. Can y'all just see them looking at each other while the rain falls around them and little Tobio just being tightly held by Suga...oof if I had even one little artistic bone in my body I would have drawn it for you guys, but I sadly don't so I'll just leave it up to your imaginations. Also what colour eyes does Suga actually have like I never know if it's brown or hazelish but on the more grey side of things, mannn I don't know. All jokes set aside this was one of the hardest chapters to write and I am disappointed with the way it turned out. I have this whole fic already planned out so its just a very sucky feeling when a chapter doesn't work out, like I have written snippets for the upcoming chapters, but it won't do any good if I don't finish the current one if that makes sense...I'm literally projecting my feelings onto you guys so I'm sorry about that...do people even read these?? Also do people enjoy getting responses on their comments or is that like nuisance because I was talking to my friends about it and some found it annoying because they felt like they were obligated to respond to the author. Like I know I enjoy it but everybody's different...  
> *Whatevs ignore all that, thank you all so much for your comments and kudos, keep em coming!!  
> **Updates should be back to somewhat regular but know that my laptop broke and I don't have any means to replacement so this might stall some updates :///  
> ***Also if this feels like just a waste of a chapter and more like a filler chapter it is supposed to set down the foundation of Daichi and Suga's relationship if that makes sense...


	8. Chapter 8

The days seemed to fly by and before they knew it, they were already two months into planning the event. Tobio continued to grow experiencing growing pains as he was teething again, and in a lot of pain. The days were spent clutching his lower lip, tearing up, showing off his gums which were red and puffy. The little boy sought out cuddles from Suga and Oikawa whenever he could. His appetite was low and Tobio didn’t even want to drink milk. It broke the hearts of both Oikawa and Suga, the two adults made sure to indulge Tobio whenever they could. Wrapping him up in his blue blanket and snuggling with him, oftentimes pointing at the many people walking down the streets of the city, in futile efforts to distract the boy. Tobio was obviously in a lot of pain and from what the doctors had told them there wasn’t much they could do for him, besides indulge the boy whenever they could. 

They had been lucky so far that most of their meetings could be handled through emails and facetimes. However, luck had its way of running out and both men were required to actually meet up with people. Oikawa had the _pleasure_ of meeting with his former best friend and unrequited childhood crush for whom he had no feelings whatsoever, to once again discuss the stupid security of the event. While Suga had to meet up with Asahi, having to figure out what models would be walking in the show, and who deserved to wear the showstopper outfit. 

“I don’t wanna go,” Oikawa whined, preparing Tobio’s diaper bag, putting in a change of clothing and snacks for the boy. The way Oikawa packed Tobio’s diaper bag could make one wonder how many clothes a toddler really needed. It also probably didn’t help that all the outfits matched, because there was absolutely no way in hell Tooru Oikawa’s son would be anything less than fashionable. 

Suga looked over at his friend, unimpressed with the whining that left the other man’s mouth, while cuddling with Tobio in his arms. The little boy had Suga’s shirt’s sleeve bundled up in his chubby fist, as if holding on for dear life. “Oh no poor Tooru having to meet somebody regarding the security of the event for like an hour. How will you ever survive?” Suga muttered sarcastically.

“You wanna switch?” Oikawa asked, putting in another pacifier. 

“Still a fugitive babe,” Suga said, rocking Tobio as he had started to whine. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes,“Koushi-chan I love you but you literally ran into the cop and he didn’t arrest you. I’m pretty sure that means you are not a fugitive anymore.”

Suga clicked his tongue in annoyance,“wanna bet, I lied to him, do you know what the sentence for lying to a cop is?”

“No, why would I know that?”

“I don’t know either but from what google told me it is something you can be jailed for, so we’re not risking it. Plus with my luck I’ll probably run into him again.”

“You won’t,” Oikawa said, putting on his jacket.

Suga raised his eyebrow,“you said that last time as well and look what happened.”

Oikawa didn’t bother replying, Suga smirked knowing that he had won the argument. Tobio stirred in his embrace pouting as he pressed his hands on his mouth. “Mamamam,” he mumbled softly, reaching for Oikawa.

“Ooh, I know baby,” Oikawa cooed holding Tobio. Tobio whined louder hands pressing harder against his mouth,“oh I know baby,” Oikawa said, pressing a kiss against Tobio’s temple, holding the boy tighter.

Suga got up and pressed a kiss on Tobio’s cheek, he folded Tobio’s blanket and put it into the stroller. “Tooru, remember that for the model thingy Asahi and I will go down to New Jersey, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Yeah just make sure to take your keys with you.” 

“Obviously,” Suga playfully nudged Oikawa, bumping hips together. He booped Tobio softly on the nose,“and you mister don’t miss me too much.” He grabbed his own keys from the coffee table and put them in his brown over the shoulder bag, which was decorated with various button pins from all over. From the different charities that Suga supported to the different places he had been, there were even a few cheesy quotes he enjoyed looking at. His favorite pin was coloured black with red devil’s horns that read, ‘up to no good’, something that resonated deeply with the man. 

Suga turned around seeing that Oikawa and Tobio were ready to go as well. Tobio and Oikawa were matching today, it was the cutest thing ever. They both wore a white shirt that was decorated with flowers, a black jacket, and black pants, they even wore the same checkered vans. They both looked adorable and if they weren’t in such a hurry Suga knew that they would have had a mini photoshoot. This still didn’t stop him from sneaking some pictures in. He took a particularly cute one where Oikawa kissed Tobio’s cheek. 

“Send that to me,” Oikawa said double checking that everything was ready to go before opening the front door and stepping outside. “Lock the door, my keys are on the counter.”

Suga just rolled his eyes grabbing the keys from the counter, he closed the door and locked it, slipping the keys into his bag, while sending the picture to Oikawa, and joining them in the elevator. 

Oikawa gasped, opening up his phone to look at the photo,“oh my god this is such a good picture!” he said zooming into Tobio’s face.

“Right?!” Suga nodded in agreement. 

“You should have become a photographer Koushi-chan.” 

Suga clicked his tongue,“who knows maybe in the future,” he shrugged. He felt his phone vibrate and looked at the message Asahi had sent him, smiling as he replied.

“Good news?” 

Suga nodded,“I’m finally going to meet Asahi’s ‘friend’, I’m pretty sure they’re dating and I finally get to meet him!”

“The... ughh what was his name--”

“--Noya or Yuu, well that’s what Asahi calls him, it’s a mixture of both depending on what he’s telling me. I swear Tooru it’s the cutest thing ever, like Asahi gets so flustered when I tease him about it. I can just sense a wedding coming up!” 

Oikawa hummed in response,“you’re so lucky, while you are off witnessing a wedding in the making I’m stuck with literally one of the most annoying officers ever! Like why can’t he talk about anything else other than the security of the event. The event this, the event that blah,” Oikawa scrunches up his nose in disgust,“I swear to god, he wasn’t this stuck up when we were younger!”

“Ahh young love,” Suga sighed dramatically placing his hands over his heart,“learning each other’s languages again. Isn’t it just beautiful?” he teased, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

Oikawa flared his nostrils,“I hate you,” he muttered, eyes focused on the elevator’s door. 

“Oh don’t be that way Tooru,” Suga pouted dramatically,“you shouldn’t be ashamed of your heart’s desires. Like the old saying goes, the heart wants what it waaaaants courtesy of Selena Gomez.”

Oikawa shook his head,“it’s moments like these I remember you are the devil in disguise!”

“And still you continue to love me!” the grey haired man laughed watching his friend grumble underneath his breath. 

The elevator’s door opened and Oikawa couldn’t get out fast enough. He walked with Tobio to the main exit of the building still cursing Suga’s name while the other man just laughed. They continued walking until their paths split. Suga was still laughing when he looked at Oikawa over his shoulder. Giving the man a big fat wink,“go get em champ!” He waved at Tobio, “bye bye Tobio!”

Oikawa didn’t even bother replying, rolling his eyes over his friend’s antics. “Suga is very mean to mama, isn’t he Tobio?” Tobio blearily looked up, pouting hands covering his mouth. Oikawa shook his head feeling annoyed that he couldn’t help Tobio. He increased his pace, the faster he got this week’s meeting over with the better. To say that things were awkward was an understatement. The only thing the two men talked about was the event, even when Oikawa threw in some passive-aggressive remarks the other man didn’t take the bait. The only good thing about the meetings was Tobio who usually took a nap or simply observed the adults. Oikawa worried that Tobio would be a bit fussier than normal, he prayed that Iwaizumi wouldn’t notice it. 

They arrived at the building, these days Oikawa would just walk into the meeting room without waiting for Iwaizumi. He walked into the room noticing how the other man hadn’t arrived yet, well that was a first. He was about to pull out all of his stuff to get ready for the meeting when Tobio started to fuss. Oikawa quickly unstrapped his son and walked around the room rocking the little boy. Oikawa pulled out a chair sitting down, placing Tobio on his lap, when Iwaizumi walked in, greeting the two. Tobio pressed his cheek into his mother’s shirt, not even acknowledging Iwaizumi. 

“Is Tobio okay?” 

Oikawa bit the inside of his cheek trying to prevent himself from face palming, of course nothing would escape the super observant Hajime Iwaizumi,“he’s teething,” Oikawa shrugged. 

Iwaizumi frowned green eyes observing Tobio, who was still hiding his face,“if he isn’t feeling good you should have just cancelled the meeting.” 

“Even if I wanted to cancel, I couldn’t because _all_ of these security meetings are to happen face to face.”

“What do you mean?” Iwaizumi asked, still frowning.

This time it was Oikawa’s turn to frown, softly stroking his son’s hair, Tobio hid his face in Tobio’s shirt. “I had to sign this non-disclosure agreement, stating everything had to be in person with somebody from the departement.” 

“That’s interesting,” Iwaizumi hummed,“do you have the nda with you?” 

“Not right now, it was a paper they had me sign, I have a copy at home.”

“Does it permit you to send any digital copies?”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow still stroking Tobio’s hair,“it’s a non-disclosure agreement Iwa-chan,” he teased subconsciously slipping into the other man’s nickname,“as a cop I would expect you to know what that means.” 

Iwaizumi huffed,“well I’ll take that as a no crappykawa.”

“Mean Iwa-chan!” Oikawa teased the familiarity of the banter warming his insides, even Tobio seemed to perk up looking at Iwaizumi.

“Mea Iwa,” he pointed at Iwaizumi, smiling widely, before his eyes widened little finger prodding at his gums. Big blue eyes filled with tears as Tobio continued to paw at his mouth,“mamamama,” he whined.

Oikawa pressed Tobio closer against him, rubbing soothing circles on his son’s back,“it’s okay baby,” he murmured. 

“Next time bring the nda in, as somebody from the department I’m sure I’m allowed to read it,” Iwaizumi whispered trying to keep his voice soft and soothing so as not to startle Tobio. “And let’s call it a day, he’s obviously not feeling well.”

Oikawa nodded, trying not to smile like an idiot. This side of Iwaizumi had become a distant memory, and to finally see it again was _exhilarating_. “I’ll bring the documents next week,” he murmured. 

Iwaizumi smiled, showing off his pearly white teeth, Oikawa was once again hit with a reminder of how good looking the other man was. “Is there anything I can do for Tobio right now?” 

Tobio was still whining, softly calling out for Oikawa,“could you get some cold water from the vending machine?” 

Iwaizumi got up, walking out of the door before Oikawa could even give him the money. He desperately hoped the water from the vending machine would be cold enough to soothe Tobio’s mouth for the time being. He got up, still holding Tobio tight against him, as he walked towards the stroller and bags.

“Uh uh uh,” Tobio pointed to the ground.

“You wanna walk Tobio?” 

Tobio nodded, Oikawa laughed putting his son down. He crouched down and opened his bag determined to pay Iwaizumi for the water. He grabbed his wallet, putting it on the ground, zipping his bag closed. Pursing his lips, as the feeling that he had forgotten something crept up his spine. He was certain he had everything, Tobio’s diaper bag, his own bag, his wallet, his phone, his keys. _His keys!_

“Shit!” he muttered underneath his breath opening up his bag again, emptying its contents on the floor. “No, no, no,” he whispered, panic bubbling up, streaming through his veins, wrapping its icy talons over his heart. 

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi’s voice didn’t help Oikawa’s panic at all, the green eyed man had returned with a water bottle in his hand.

He simply shook his head, continuing to rummage through his bag before going through the diaper bag. His keys weren’t in either of the bags, they weren’t in his pockets, where the hell could they have gone?

“Mama?” Tobio asked, clutching onto Oikawa’s leg.

“Hi baby,” Oikawa said, trying to make his voice sound as soothing as possible as the young boy had once again started to pout. Oikawa grabbed the empty sippy cup that he kept in Tobio’s diaper bag, reaching out for the water bottle in Iwaizumi’s hand. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes grabbing the sippy cup out of Oikawa’s hand, opening up the lid to both the cup and water, pouring the water into the cup. He closed both containers up and handed the sippy cup back to Oikawa who gave it to Tobio. They still worked together as a well-oiled machine.

“Wanna tell me what’s wrong?” 

He reached for his wallet when Iwaizumi held up his hand,“don’t worry about it.”

Oikawa avoided eye contact with the other man,“nothing, just worried about Tobio.” 

“And?” Iwaizumi asked, impatiently tapping his foot as the silence between the former childhood friends continued to grow,“Oikawa if you tell me I can maybe help you.” 

Oikawa clenched his jaw, annoyed that the other man could still read him so well after all these years, while he was struggling even grazing the surface of the grownup version of Iwaizumi. He also knew that Iwaizumi was quite possibly the only person that could help him for the time being with Suga gone. Tobio was already fussy, spending time with strangers would only overwhelm the little guy.

“I lost my keys,” Oikawa whispered softly doubting that Iwaizumi had heard him. 

“Okay,” Iwaizumi nodded,“do you and Tobio have any place you can go to right now?”

Oikawa remained silent observing Tobio, who had calmed down, he reached over and gently lifted the corner of his son’s mouth. Seeing how the gums were still inflamed but less red.

Iwaizumi got his answer from the silence, he pulled out his phone typing something,“you guys can come with me.”

“What?!” 

Tobio’s eyes widened, surprised with Oikawa’s loud yell,“mama?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. 

“Since you have nowhere to go as of the moment, you guys can come with me.”

“That’s alright,” Oikawa spluttered trying to regain his composure,“you have your job, and uhm--I can always just call like the maintenance people.” 

Iwaizumi looked blankly at Oikawa,“I’m off after this meeting, and since we don’t have one today my workday technically already ended. The maintenance people take forever, this is New York afterall, plus are you really willing to risk it when Tobio isn’t feeling good?”

How the hell did Iwaizumi know to play the Tobio card, Oikawa almost huffed but refrained from doing so. He had become too easy to read, he would have to work on that. “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” he countered weakly.

“You wouldn’t.”

Brown eyes widened at the sincerity of the statement. Tobio clapped his hands, reaching for Iwaizumi, wanting the other man to hold him. Oikawa let go of his son and Iwaizumi was right there to hold him up, a pang of sadness hit his chest as he watched the man in front of him interact with Tobio. This could have been his life if--if the cards he had been dealt with weren’t so--so _fucking_ contradicting. A life with both Iwaizumi and Tobio, _a family_. He knew he was being delusional thinking such thoughts, but like Suga had so kindly stated: the heart wants what it wants.

“Okay.” 

* * *

“Asahi I thought I was going to meet your friend?”

“You will,” Asahi smiled looking out of the car window,“Noya is already there with our other friend.”

“Ohh I get to meet two of your friends today?!” Suga smiled, excited at the prospect of meeting new people. 

“Aren’t you--”

Suga and Asahi had been working together for long enough now that the grey haired man knew when the fashion designer was about to spiral into a negative mess of emotions. He quickly reached out to pinch Asahi’s side. The man yelled out in pain rubbing his side,“what was that for?!”

“Are you kidding me Asahi!” Suga deadpanned,“you were about to spiral into your circle of negativity doubting yourself, and we can’t have that kind of negativity on such an exciting day!”

“What’s exciting about today?” Asahi muttered, still rubbing his side.

Suga rolled his eyes,“literally everything, I get to meet new people and we get to do cool stuff.” Asahi was pouting,“oh hush now crybaby, I didn’t even pinch you that hard.”

“It still hurts though.”

Suga looked at the driver making sure that she wasn’t paying attention to them, he turned to look at Asahi and flashed his million watt smile,“it’s how I show affection Asahi!” 

The corners of Asahi’s mouth lifted up into a small smile,“hell of a way to show affection Suga.” 

Their lighthearted teasing continued until they reached New Jersey, the almost two hour car ride flew by. Suga talked about Tobio and how the boy had started to teeth, showing Asahi the picture he took of Oikawa and Tobio. Bless Asahi’s soul for listening and engaging with Suga as he spoke about his godson because Suga was a rambler and didn’t ever shut up about the people he loved. He even threw in some funny stories about his days as a wedding planner.

“So wait you had planned everything and then on the day of the wedding the bride and groom just left.” 

Suga nodded,“they left, it was crazy Asahi!” he exclaimed making big hand gestures,“these people have this huge wedding planned, everything paid for, literally the only thing they have to do is show up and they didn’t!”

Asahi looked deep in thought trying to make sense of the situation,“maybe they just got cold feet?” 

Suga furiously shook his head, eyes widening unable to suppress the twinkle in them,“see the crazy thing is we found out that they were frauds, and their supposed family and friends were all actors.”

“What does that mean?” Asahi whimpered, not liking the plot twist in Suga’s story.

Suga shrugged,“it means that they never existed Asahi, just people pretending to be something they’re not, but what a waste of money. Right Asahi?” the other man didn’t answer, Suga smirked to himself he couldn’t pass up this opportunity to tease the brunet. “Makes you wonder how many others are faking their lives, but for more sinister reasons, you know to maybe _murder_.”

Suga clapped his hands right when the car stopped, he physically saw Asahi’s heart stop, the giant’s skin losing all color, his face contorted into a horrified expression, mouth wide open. The driver parked the car and Suga lost it. Asahi’s face was just too funny, the poor guy looked like his soul had left his body, which it kind of did.

Asahi put a hand over his heart,“wh..wh..what..what are you impl...imply...implying Suga?” he stuttered refusing to make eye contact with the other man.

“I don’t know Asahi, what am I implying? The car did stop for a reason after all,” he managed to say after calming down, starting to laugh again when he saw Asahi’s face. “I’m just kidding,” he said gently patting Asahi’s shoulder. 

“Not funny Suga,” Asahi whined trying to slow down his racing heart. 

The driver said something but it was lost on both men as they exited the vehicle,“thank you,” Suga said smiling widely, while Asahi still looked two seconds away from having a heart attack. They stood in front of a big wooden building that had a shed aesthetic going on. Suga admired the atmosphere of the place that even calmed down Asahi when he saw something approach from the corner of his eye. Before he had time to warn Asahi something had already attacked the giant. Asahi’s eyes widened for a second before softening, he put his hands back, offering extra support to the person. The person nuzzled Asahi’s neck before jumping off his back, bouncing towards Suga.

“Hi I’m Yuu Nishinoya!” he excitedly pushed his hand forward for Suga to take.

“Koushi Sugawara, nice to finally meet you,” Suga looked up towards Asahi who blushed knowing what was to come next,“Asahi never shuts up about you!” he grinned.

Noya smiled showing off his teeth,“well that’s a good thing since I,” he pointed at himself with his thumb,“don’t ever shut up about him either.”

“Yuu,” Asahi whispered, blushing furiously hiding his face behind his hands. 

“Well it’s the truth!”

Noya laughed, Suga joined him, he could see why Asahi was enamored with Noya. The shorter man was a firecracker, the life of the party with his infectious laugh. Noya was pretty, he had jet-black hair with the front fringes dyed, big brown eyes that shone with possibilities. The two high fived as Asahi shook his head, wondering if he had made a mistake introducing Suga and Noya. 

“And this is,” Noya gestured to somebody behind him after they had calmed down. Suga turned around having not heard Asahi’s other friends approach. His wide smile fell when his eyes met familiar brown ones; he suppressed the urge to scream and run away,“the one and only Daichi Sawamura!” 

Daichi’s eyes were twinkling, the corners of his mouth lifted up into a smirk, Suga smiled weakly, meeting the man’s outstretched hand halfway. Their hands connected, electricity travelling through their bodies, warming them up from the inside out making them long for more. 

“Koushi Sugawara,” he muttered. 

“Identical cousins,” he smirked at Suga,“wasn’t it?” Daichi winked, effectively causing Suga’s heart to skip a beat.

Suga could feel his face heat up, he just kept on smiling,“do you guys know each other?” Noya asked, looking at their hands that were still connected together.

“Noya!” Asahi whispered, shaking his head, the younger man ignored him, smiling as both Daichi and Suga blushed, separating. The bearded man looked at Suga,“you’re right Suga, today is gonna be an exciting day!” he teased while Noya giggled.

Suga shot him a dirty glare, so much for staying positive today. If the two men stood a bit closer than strangers would even though Suga was fidgeting, neither Noya nor Asahi commented on it.

* * *

The drive to Brooklyn was hectic to say the least. Oikawa didn’t have a car seat for Tobio, so Iwaizumi casually pulled one out from his trunk. They spent a good thirty minutes sanitizing the car seat, making sure that it was safe enough for Tobio to sit in without contracting something weird. The only conversation they had was about the car seat which got a bit too dark for Oikawa’s liking. Apparently most emergency services carried one, not knowing when a young child would be involved at the scene. Oikawa had kept his mouth shut after that, not wanting to think about the implications regarding safety in New York.

After thirty minutes they finally pulled up to Iwaizumi’s apartment building. The building wasn’t the tallest or the most flashy one Oikawa had ever seen but it was quite impressive. From the looks of it Iwaizumi lived in one of the better parts of town, the streets were clean and there weren’t any shady alleyways in sight. Oikawa held Tobio, while Iwaizumi grabbed their bags. 

“The stroller?”

Iwaizumi closed the car door before locking it,“it can stay in the car, unless you need it?”

“No, it’s okay.” 

They silently walked into the building stepping into the elevator. Oikawa wondered if he had made a mistake by agreeing to spend the day with Iwaizumi. He would text Suga again when they got to the apartment, just to give the other man a heads up of what had happened. They finally reached the floor of the apartment, Iwaizumi motioned Oikawa to follow him, stopping in front of a red door. He put the key into the lock and unlocked it, opening the door so that Oikawa and Tobio could enter first. Oikawa took off his and Tobio’s shoes, placing them neatly to the side, awkwardly waiting. 

“Stop being so awkward,” Iwaizumi grumbled, leading them further into his apartment. 

“Stop being so awkward,” Oikawa mimicked, pulling funny faces that made Tobio smile.

Iwaizumi’s apartment was big enough that one wouldn’t feel too suffocated, yet small enough where everything came together. From the looks of it the man had two bedrooms, one bathroom and a decently sized storage closet to the side. The walls overall were painted a light green that did wonders for the black couch and coffee table in the living room. Iwaizumi had a big plasma television hanging from the wall, which was unsurprising as growing up he had always made plans about the big t.v he would get when he finally lived alone. Oikawa felt his chest tighten, he had always assumed he would have been included in Iwaizumi’s future plans. He shook his heads trying to get rid of the stupid feeling, he was surprised at the amount of plants scattered around the apartement adding color to it, from succulents to flowers. 

Oikawa looked at the photo’s hanging from the wall, ranging from his family to unknown people. The group of people was pretty consistent though, and Oikawa deduced that this must be Iwaizumi’s friend group. He put Tobio down as the little boy looked around curiously, pain forgotten for the moment, he walked around the apartment sensing that he was in a new space. Tobio walked over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote he held it against his ear.

“Hello Sua,” he babbled, making both Iwaizumi and Oikawa smile. He continued to talk for a while before putting the remote down, walking towards Oikawa reaching out. Oikawa picked the boy up, noticing the little boy’s droopy eyes.

“Are you putting him down for a nap?” Iwaizumi asked softly. 

Oikawa nodded,“just hand me the blue blanket.”

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes,“put him down in my room, the first one on your left. I put new sheets and covers on today.”

Oikawa shook his head,“it’s okay, I can just hold him here or put him on the sofa.”

Green eyes pierced Oikawa’s brown ones,“just do it, I would have offered the guest room but a buddy of work stayed over.”

Oikawa wanted to protest when Iwaizumi pointed towards Tobio,“he isn’t feeling good already, no need to bother the kid more. I’ll make us some tea,” he added turning away to the kitchen. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, ‘always the knight in shining armor’, he thought begrudgingly. 

He walked into Iwaizumi’s room, smirking at the Godzilla posters hung up on the walls, one above the bed, one across from it. The room wasn’t filled with a lot of personal stuff, but it was clean. Iwaizumi had always been tidy but this was on another level, his bed was made military style, everything tucked in tight. Oikawa grumbled to himself, undoing the hard work put into it, he was carefully rearranging everything with one hand trying not to jostle Tobio too much. He pushed the blankets away and put Tobio in the middle of the bed, making sure to place pillows around the young boy so he didn’t roll off the bed in his sleep. Once everything was baby proofed, he leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Tobio’s head. Shaking his head he got up wondering if he could get some more snooping done before Iwaizumi would get suspicious, he continued looking around, frowning when he saw a picture on the nightstand. Curiosity enticing him, Oikawa walked towards the nightstand picking up the picture. There were five men in the picture including Iwaizumi, he had seen them in the other photos as well, their arms were thrown over each other’s shoulders while looking into the camera and grinning, their faces were dirty with something black smudged on it, yet they seemed happy. They were dressed in sand-coloured shirts and fatigues, the picture seemed to be taken in some desert type of place. Oikawa wondered what the picture meant, he felt his blood run cold when he saw the chains around the necks of the men. _Dog tags_. Realizing what the picture meant, he felt his heartbeat accelerate, hearing Iwaizumi softly clear his throat from the doorway. Oikawa put the picture down, turning around and following the man into the living room.

* * *

“So you’re an event planner?” Daichi started noticing how Suga had been purposefully ignoring him most of the day.

Suga merely nodded scribbling down notes on his IPad.

Daichi bit his lip, the day had been awkward, very very fucking awkward. Everytime Noya and Asahi left to do god knows what, Suga would clamp up and shut down. The grey haired man barely looked at him. Daichi wondered if he had overstepped the line somewhere, he knew he shouldn’t have brought up the identical cousins incident. But in his defense he didn’t think he would run into the other man ever again.“Is this the first time you’ve planned an event like this?” he asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Suga snorted, surprising him,“that bad huh?” the grey-haired man grinned. 

Daichi shook his head quickly,“no no. It’s just the fashion week is such a big event,” he finished off lamely. 

The other man blinked, finally looking up from his IPad. Their eyes met, the room fell away only leaving each other. For a second they were transported to that day in the rain. Daichi could see Suga clearly, the other man’s halo and wings shining in the darkness of the city. The somber mood that had covered every nook and crook of the city lifted up as the man continued to smile at the baby in his arms. It was true that light could be found in the most unexpected places. 

“It is a very big event,” Suga whispered,“and very very intimidating. However, we’re doing our best for it to turn out perfect,” he finished off with determination lacing his voice. He stood up straighter, shoulders squared ready for a fight. 

Daichi wondered why his heart was pounding so fast, was he about to have a heart attack? Shit was this how he would die? Suga frowned looking at him with concern. Daichi cleared his throat,“well from what I have seen today it will turn out better than perfect,” he whispered. 

Suga raised his eyebrow, Daichi could feel his cheeks heat up as he started to think about inappropriate things. “Is that so?” Suga asked cheekily, smirking as he saw Daichi’s cheeks getting redder.

“Yeah,” Daichi huffed out. He took everything back Suga wasn’t an angel, he was a little devil. No wonder he got along so well with Nishinoya.

He didn’t know what was happening but there was something in the air. Something that turned in between them, covering them with its warmness. Everything was light yet so heavy. Daichi never wanted whatever was happening to go and stepped forward towards Suga, who always stepped closer to Daichi. Both men intent on catching whatever was happening.

Whatever was happening between the two was quickly broken when Noya stormed in. “Daichi!” he yelled. 

“What?” he asked, feeling annoyance creep up his spine, what was up with the timing of his friends.

“Are you still going home today?” Asahi asked timidly, eyes widening behind his glasses as he saw the nasty glare that Daichi shot him that just screamed murder.

“Of course I am,” he tried to answer as calmly as possible. His friends had felt the need to interrupt whatever he was having with Suga, he had every right to be pissed.

“That’s great!” Noya clapped his hands together, his eyes shining,“so that settles it then! Daichi will take Suga while Asahi and I will go to the airport.”

Suga’s eyes widened, his face paled, it was as if somebody had read him his death sentence. “Wait what?” he stammered out.

Daichi wondered where he went wrong, did Suga really despise him that much? This would with no doubt be some of the most awkward two hours of his life. Daichi shook his head, he had to think positive, the other man was probably still flustered from what had transpired. He was so caught up in his head that he didn’t notice the glint in Noya’s eyes that without doubt meant trouble.

“Well Asahi’s assistant called and apparently our original flight got cancelled for unknown reasons and we had an option of leaving earlier or later. But since the conference is literally tomorrow, we literally can’t afford to go later,” Noya rambled eyes wide,“so then Asahi’s assistant booked the earlier flight which is like in three hours so we need to go. And he’ll meet us there with our bags and stuff. You should really give him a raise Asahi, he deserves it.” 

Asahi laughed looking at his boyfriend,“of course Yuu,” he muttered eyes impossibly soft for the other man. 

Daichi looked over at Suga who still looked uncomfortable at the idea. He wondered if the other man knew about Asahi and Noya’s relationship or if the designer didn’t mention it in fear of hate. Maybe Suga was uncomfortable at the prospect of Noya or Asahi, Daichi looked at the other man who smiled at the couple in front of him. Okay, so Suga probably definitely didn’t hate on Asahi and Noya. It was a good thing Suga wasn’t homophobic, he just hated Daichi’s guts which was just fine, it was okay, Daichi could survive that, he had survived worse.

“You know, it’s really no problem I could just call a taxi,” Suga said. 

Noya vehemently shook his head,“why the hell would you pay so much when Daichi will literally drop you off for free.”

“Well because uhm...he didn’t give an--”

“--Daichi says yes,” Noya interrupted,“right Daichi?”

Daichi could feel everybody’s eyes on him, he quickly nodded,“yeah I really don’t mind.”

Suga muttered something to himself, Daichi swore it was something along the lines of ,“I bet you don’t,” but he wasn’t certain. 

Asahi gave him an apologetic smile,“I’m really sorry guys,” he apologized. 

Both Daichi and Suga waved off his apology knowing the giant could go on to apologize for hours on an end. “Lets go,” Daichi smiled, noticing the time, he had an early shift tomorrow, and needed all his energy for the day that would with no doubt be filled with paperwork. He led the way to his car,“Bye guys.”

“Bye Daichi.”

“Bye guys!” Suga waved a big smile on his face, that turned into a sad one once they passed the couple. Daichi swore the man muttered,“ _bye freedom_ ”, but once again wasn’t certain about it. “What was that?” he asked just trying to make sure.

“Nothing,” Suga hurriedly said, opening the car door and quickly sitting into the passenger seat.

* * *

Oikawa took the cup of tea that Iwaizumi offered, sitting down on the couch. He took a sip of the steaming hot tea too far into his own head to feel the burning sensation. “That’s hot!” Iwaizumi scolded, taking the cup from him. “Oikawa?”

He didn’t respond, looking at the man in front of him. For the first time since reuniting Oikawa truly understood how much their lives had changed. “You were in the military?” he asked, eyes observing Iwaizumi’s every move, memorizing them and cataloging them in his mind.

Iwaizumi clamped down,“yes,” he muttered, averting his eyes from Oikawa. 

“What happened to you?” Oikawa asked angrily. Not once in the many _many_ years that they had been in each other’s lives had Iwaizumi mentioned wanting to join the military.

Iwaizumi shrugged,“I grew up,” he whispered, effectively ending the conversation. He was right, they obviously had grown up. They were different people now, the pit in Oikawa’s stomach sank down deep. 

_What the hell happened to you Hajime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm literally so freaking sorry for taking so long, as I mentioned my laptop broke so it really really stalled updates. Like oof! Also this chapter on its own is really long, in my google docs it was fifteen pages on its own!!!! It's legit in low 6000's which is a crazy amount of words...and combined with how many pages it is, it's all so crazy freaking fifteen pages. I was really debating whether or not I would make this chapter one big one or a few small ones, and obviously decided against splitting it up...Guys, your comments are so welcome and appreciated, and even though my replying back time is horrible I just want to say they make my whole day like thank you for taking time out of your day to comment on this piece of trash. Poor Tobio, but he is a growing boy so I had to show that. As y'all can see that Daisuga is the cheesy couple while Iwaoi is angst at its finest. Don't you just love Noya's entrance tho, asanoya is precious, I would love to develop their relationship but I sadly really don't have the time :((( It was really important for me that Oikawa would realize just how much had changed, and this was bam bam in his face where it's like oh I don't know you as well as I thought. Keep the comments coming!! We're literally so close to 100 kudos which is absolutely crazy, so thank you all!!  
> *I don't wanna promise anything about the future updates in case I decide to disappear again (I really am sorry) but the next chapter is basically kind of done...  
> **between us I just kept on adding to this chapter, it's crazy how the ideas weren't stopping


	9. Chapter 9

“Don’t you think Suga is nice Asahi?” Noya asked looking over at the other man.

Asahi tucked his hair behind his ear, having lost his hair tie,“yeah he is nice.”

Noya raised his eyebrow watching the other man struggle with his hair,“Ughh Asahi, come here,” he motioned with his hand.

Asahi walked over to his boyfriend. Noya scooted further back on the couch opening his legs patting the space in between them. Ashai turned around and crouched down in between Noya’s legs. The shorter man softly gathered all of Asahi's sleek brown hair. Putting it up with the spare hair tie he had around his wrists, for moments like these when Asahi would lose his own. 

“Thank you Yuu,” Asahi whispered softly.

“Anytime,” Noya whispered just as soft, leaning down to press a kiss against the older man’s cheek. “I feel like we can trust Suga,” Noya started his voice uncharacteristically soft. 

Asahi frowned,“I mean at the end of the day--”

Anxiety and Asahi had known each other for a long time. The heavy pit sitting in his stomach wasn’t an unfamiliar feeling. Hell even the fear that was choking him up was something he had been well acquainted with. But this wasn’t regarding him, this was in regards to Noya, and this secret was Noya’s. So Asahi would put on his big boy pants and try to articulate his thoughts as clearly as possible.

“I trust you,” Asahi said,“and I have trust in your ability to make your own decisions in regards to being a--”

\--Asahi,” Noya looked straight into his boyfriend’s eyes,“my decisions will also affect you and  _ our  _ future together.” Noya averted his eyes,“if we tell somebody that isn’t trustworthy this will bite us in the ass.”

Asahi knew that and the fear that was hammering his heart also knew that, yet he also knew his boyfriend. Knew that even though Noya was a social butterfly he didn’t trust just anybody with his secrets. Asahi also knew that Suga was trustworthy and somebody that would be in their life for longer than just the duration of planning the Fashion Week. 

“I also feel like Suga is one!” Noya yelled out excitedly.

“Really?” 

“Yeah,” Noya nodded,“I just have a feeling,” he rubbed his chest. “How do you think their car ride went?”

“I think it went alright.” The taller man got up from the floor walking towards the minifridge in the room, wanting something cold to drink. 

Noya grinned up at Asahi with a look that just spelled out trouble,“more than two hours in a car together and you think it only went alright?”

Asahi looked at his boyfriend warily,“Yuu did you do something?” he asked, eyes widening when the other man nodded. “What did you uhm…do.”

“Babe,” Noya smiled,“you don’t wanna know.”

“I don’t wanna know,” Asahi nodded,“wait?! What does that mean? Yuu, did you do something illegal? Do we have to move to a different country? Will Daichi be mad? He is probably mad isn’t he, oh my god he might ki--”

“Babe calm down,” Noya held up his hands in surrender,“I promise I didn’t do anything illegal, and nothing that will make Daichi too mad at us.”

Asahi’s eyes still widened at the words,“what did you do?”

“I may or may not have pushed them together.”

Asahi frowned,“you hurt them?”

“What no? Ughh,” Noya slapped his forehead,“babe I love you but oof. I,” he pointed, at himself,“pushed them together as in sensed attraction. So I just boom,” he mimicked an explosion with his hands,“caused the sparks to fly whether they liked it or not.” 

“Wait Yuu, what did you do?”

Noya sighed loudly,“I just put a nail or maybe more in two of Daichi’s tires, one front and one back, so they probably got like you know….stranded for an hour or two possibly longer.”

Asahi pursed his lips,“so you stranded them?”

“Yup,” Noya nodded excitedly. 

Asahi blinked a couple of times,“Daichi didn’t call us angrily?”

“Nope,” Noya said, popping the p. 

“Why?”

Noya laughed, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach,“only you would question why something bad didn’t happen.”

Asahi pouted,“don’t say it like that Yuu, I just meant that maybe Daichi isn’t angry because he didn’t call us and yell.”

“That’s a good point or,” Noya walked towards the other man, hugging him,“he’s just

waiting to kill us without leaving behind any evidence.”

Asahi gulped,“I’d rather not think of that possibility.” 

Noya took Asahi’s hand and guided him to the couch. The couple sat down, the smaller man making himself comfortable on the older man’s lap. He leaned back and placed Asahi’s hands over his stomach. “I bet their car ride went alright. If anything Suga is probably disappointed that he has to handle everything himself because we are on the other side of the country.”

Asahi hummed, holding Noya tighter,“that’s probably true, I told Suga about the conference and the scrubs and labcoats we’re donating.” Suga had gotten really excited and punched Asahi in the stomach, declaring how good of a man the brunet was. 

The conference was being held in Seattle, where Asahi’s fashion brand would reveal the new clothing for medical staff. It was important to both Noya and Asahi to help people in science all over the country as they were working hard to debunk crazy theories that radical thinkers sprouted in the streets, and just everything they did for the various communities scattered around the country. 

“How long do you think it will take before all the clothing is distributed all over the country?” Noya asked, thinking back at the large numbers he had seen on the various papers in their apartment. 

Asahi hummed, looking at the painting on the wall. The hotel they were staying at was at the nicer end of the spectrum, yet Asahi missed home. He missed his apartment in New York with Noya that had all different types of souvenirs scattered all over from all the travelling that they did. The pair had come a long way from their struggling, when Asahi just started to design, but they had survived and it all paid off in the end. He was ready for the next step. 

“Babe?” Noya asked looking up at the other man.

“Uh yeah?”

The smaller man blinked,“you kind off zoned out on me, everything alright?” he brought his hand up resting it on Asahi’s cheek.

The older man smiled and nuzzled in,“I am fine. Who's the worrywart now?” he replied cheekily.

Noya rolled his eyes,“you still didn’t answer my question mister I am as cool as a cucumber.”

“Yeah I was just thinking.”

“About?”

“You,” Asahi whispered softly leaning in and gently kissing his partner. 

They pulled away after a couple of seconds yet wanting more. Noya turned around in Asahi’s embrace, straddling the older man, he grinded against him. Their kiss quickly turned heated, lips moving in sync with their bodies. Noya was buzzing with anticipation, they were about to get to the good part, he smiled into their kiss. Asahi’s hands mapped out Noya’s body, trailing his fingers up and down the smaller man’s back, teasing him. Noya gasped, as Asahi licked a strip down his neck, sucking on his pale skin. 

Asahi's phone rang loudly, effectively stopping the two men. Noya groaned flopping backwards onto the couch. “Fucking hell,” Asahi muttered wanting to smash the device into pieces. Lately their schedules hadn’t been lining up and the two men had been very very frustrated. He answered the call wanting nothing more than to curse, but he was a professional. 

Noya grabbed his own phone, scrolling through Instagram, he wondered who had called, from the sound of it, it was probably somebody expressing their thanks. Noya opened the chat with his best friend, laughing at the memes the other man sent. He observed his boyfriend’s face, the brunet looked annoyed ready to snap, the frustration obvious even though his tone was polite.

Asahi released a very long sigh after ending the call, “who was it?” Noya asked, slightly pouting knowing the mood was ruined. 

“A therapist from New York thanking us for the clothes.”

Noya frowned,“people in New York already got them?”

Asahi nodded, sitting down next to his boyfriend, Noya raised his legs and rested them over Asahi’s. The older man rubbed up and down his legs. “Yeah most practices already got them.” He then hummed thoughtfully stroking his beard,“it’s crazy how fast they got it, I thought production would take a few more weeks.”

Noya shrugged,“maybe they’re extra special therapists?”

“Well maybe all I know is that it wasn't our therapists.” 

“Well that’s weird, they're probably working for the city. At least Daichi didn’t call, never mind,” Noya said looking at his phone,“speak of the devil.”

Asahi’s face paled as Noya answered the call, ready for the yelling of a lifetime, let it be known that Sawamura Daichi can scold people for hours. And the natural disappointed dad look he had really didn’t help easing the guilt of whatever he was yelling about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was obviously a filler chapter but it has some importance for future chapters. I actually really liked writing about Asanoya...and if Asahi seems out of character for a gentle giant he is also a powerhouse with the ability to smash things. Uggh it's so annoying how I have to actually write out the boring parts to get to the good ones that still seem so far away but oof I can just sense how good it will be. Like trust me guys even though this is trash it will be decent trash once we get to he good parts, so just bear with me...


	10. Chapter 10

He was drowning, the sand was swallowing him up, each step became harder to take than the last. His mouth was dry, his tongue searching for something to quench the never ending thirst. He wanted to run, run far away from the sand, the smoke, the noises, he wanted to go home.  _ Home _ . 

The quietness that had overfallen the group was unusual, he could feel the tension in the air. Every member of the squad worried for themselves, he knew that the group was worried, afraid of never seeing another tomorrow. This was it, their last mission. If they survived this they would finally go home. They would finally get to rest. 

He didn’t know what was worse, the quietness of his companions or the sweltering heat from the desert. They couldn’t risk anything, this was it, the end of the line.  _ It was the end of the line _ .

Iwaizumi shook his head trying to get rid of the memories as he focused his attention on the case file in his hand. An assault case where a group of men had attacked a carrier. The victim’s statement had led him back to the past, the fear of not knowing whether you would make it or not something that had plagued him long enough. 

He loudly exhaled, wanting nothing more than to catch up on lost sleep. Lately his nights had been spent churning and turning, his insomnia triggered by something or _ someone _ . He wanted to do many things yet nothing seemed to work, he needed to talk to somebody, putting away the case file he pulled out his phone. He opened the calendar app and saw that he was still scheduled for his appointment today. It had taken a long time but he had finally reached the stage in his life where he was somewhat comfortable talking about his feelings, but then off course Oikawa popped up out of nowhere and now every time he saw the other man he would clamp up. Everything became too heavy to carry and he had no place to escape to. 

The day seemed to pass by in a flash, he was in a daze as he walked into his therapist’s office, smiling at the receptionist. “Hajime,” she greeted smiling back at him. 

“Hi Ellie,” he greeted back. Ellie had always been nice to him, he didn’t know her well enough to judge her character but knew that she was a bit too flirty for him, always twirling her hair and making suggestive comments. The woman wasn’t unattractive per se, but she wasn’t right either, she had long blond hair, brown eyes that just weren’t the right shade and a nasal sounding voice that irked him. 

“Doctor Takeda is ready to see you,” she said pointing to the door. Iwaizumi thanked her and walked away, in the beginning when he had just started to visit Ellie had made it a point to walk him to the door and back. It honestly was really annoying as the short trips were filled with her trying to get into his head, which made Iwaizumi want to change doctors, however she stopped and everything was all good. He wondered if Takeda had a say in it, or if she stopped out of the goodness of her own heart. He scrunched his nose trying to regain his composure, opening the door and stepping into the room. 

Doctor Ittetsu Takeda had been Iwaizumi’s therapist since last year, he liked the guy. The other man knew when to push him and when to let go. It was also rather refreshing being able to talk about his feelings like this without anybody judging. The man himself had dark brown hair and big brown eyes, the man was good at his job, there was no doubting that. Iwaizumi bet that the doctor would have also made an excellent teacher with how patient he was. 

“So how have you been doing since the last time we saw each other?” 

Iwaizumi stayed silent, it had admittedly been a while since he saw doctor Takeda, if he remembered correctly it was well before the meetings with Oikawa. He had been busy and he didn’t really need to meet up as often with the doctor as he had actually started to feel better.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat,“I had been doing fine until a few months ago.”

Takeda nodded, indicating that he was listening. He waited patiently seeing how Iwaizumi had started to clamp up. “Is there something that happened particularly?” Takeda prodded knowing if he didn’t that Iwaizumi wouldn’t speak otherwise.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi whispered, taking a deep breath,“somebody from my past came back.” 

Takeda wrote down some notes,“how would you classify this person besides being somebody from your past?”

Iwaizumi blinked thinking over the question,“a good person.”

“Why?” 

Why was Oikawa a good person, sure he had always been a big pain in the ass growing up, but he was more. Oikawa was stubborn, he was annoying but he was also fierce, he made you believe that you could take on the world and win. He didn’t know when he fell for the other man but knew that it only took one of his genuine smiles, the one thrown over his shoulder winking before laughing so loud tears streamed down his face. Those moments that seemed so scarce when Iwaizumi had known him, now they seemed endless with the way that Oikawa threw those smiles around with his son, as if he had no worries.

“He was my best friend.” 

“Was? What happened?” 

What did happen? They just grew apart. Except that didn’t happen, he let go of Oikawa. He let go of the other man, cut off contact. He looked up closing his eyes, no that wasn’t right either. What happened wasn’t as easy as blaming himself, sure he never called Oikawa back, but how was he supposed to do that from overseas. His time was limited and often times his own family didn’t know what was happening, he couldn’t have subjected  _ Tooru  _ to the torture of never knowing. Knew the worry that Iwaizumi would have brought would have killed the man in some way. 

He opened his eyes looking at Takeda,“he moved on.” Iwaizumi felt his heart drop as the world left his mouth, he was happy that Oikawa had finally found peace and started his own family. That however didn’t stop him from hurting, imagining what could have happened if he had stayed tried a little bit harder to continue being in contact with the other man. “He has a son, a family.” 

Tobio had clearly changed his childhood friend’s life transforming the other man into an actual functioning human being. Iwaizumi saw it every time they met up, saw how Oikawa 

made sure to leave work at work so he could spend enough time with his son. How Tobio was number one always, a love more fierce than the passion the man had for volleyball. 

“And what does that mean to you?” 

“That I have no place in his life.”

Iwaizumi would never do anything that might disrupt the relationship between Oikawa and Tobio. The rest of Takeda’s questions flew over his head, they went in one ear out the other. The session ended and he felt worse for wear, he had confessed the thing that had been eating him up. 

He unlocked his car, opening the door and sitting in the driver’s seat, he closed his eyes leaning against the steering wheel. A recent memory surfacing, its bubbles drowning out any other thoughts. He indulged his brain and replayed it hoping to make sense of why he was feeling the way he felt. 

The silence had been tense as Oikawa pulled out his IPad in hopes of getting some work done. He ignored Iwaizumi who did the same, they were both working on their own things. Time passed by and before they knew it already two hours had passed, Iwaizumi wondered if he should cook for Oikawa and Tobio or just order out. He was about to ask the other man what he wanted when the brunet himself broke the silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa whispered, Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, not used to the other man apologizing out of the blue. He raised his eyebrow, indicating for Oikawa to continue,“for demanding answers, I just,” Oikawa paused contemplating his words,“I just feel annoyed because I don’t know you anymore even though you  _ were  _ such a huge part of my life at one point,” he bit his bottom lip a nervous habit that Iwaizumi recognized. 

The older man swallowed understanding Oikawa trying to formulate answers of his own, he sighed pinching his nose,“you don’t have to apologize. Look I’m sorry for being a dick.”

Oikawa grinned,“language,” he sang, making Iwaizumi laugh.

“But I’m serious, I am sorry for everything,” he whispered,“for not calling you and telling you what was happening.”

Oikawa nodded, he looked at the floor blinking rapidly,“why didn’t you call me?” 

He knew this question would eventually come yet he didn’t have an answer. In all honesty he had no fucking idea why he broke all contact with the man in front of him. He could have called when he wasn’t in any active zones, or when he finally came back, instead he had run away like a coward. “I don’t know,” he whispered as if confessing a crime. A crime he could never be pardoned for. 

He could see the gears work in Oikawa’s brain, processing everything. If he tried hard enough he could just imagine the emotional outburst the  _ old _ Oikawa would have had. But just like him his childhood friend had grown. 

Brown eyes met his green ones, searching for something. Oikawa seemed to make up his mind and scooted over, closer towards the older man. “What did happen?” he asked.

Iwaizumi snorted, what the fuck didn’t happen? He had seen hell all in the comforts of home before being shipped out. He had seen the dark side of everything and snapped. Had blood on his hands. Had dark, dark red blood on his hands, merged with his soul. “I can’t,” he shook his head,“I can’t,” he whispered so brokenly that Oikawa understood. 

Still after all these years the brunet was too good for him, knew him, knew when to push and knew when to stop. The feeling that rushed through his veins as he once again got to see the other man’s big brain at work was indescribable. A feeling so pure there were no words in any language to describe it. He wanted to feel like this forever. 

“What happened to you?” he asked instead of relishing in the unknown.

“What do you mean?” Oikawa tilted his head to the side endearingly.

“Event planner.”

“Oh that,” he laughed. “My knee gave out,” he shrugged nonchalantly as if it was the most normal thing ever. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened,“what?!” 

Oikawa blinked,“my knee,” he pointed at his right knee,“gave out,” making an ‘x’ with his arms. 

iwaizumi wanted to ask for more, yearned for answers but knew that he didn’t deserve them. Not after everything he put the other man through. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he spoke earnestly, guilt wrapping its nasty claws around his heart. Guilt that he hadn’t been there for the other man when he needed him.

A watery smile made its way on Oikawa’s face,“don’t be,” he spoke, honesty lacing his words, for once dropping the mask he always wore. “My knee giving out is the best thing that could have ever happened to me.”

“You have changed,” Iwaizumi mumbled amazed with the man sitting in front of him. The Oikawa he knew would have been angry all the time barely containing himself, he was proud that the younger man was able to overcome that. He didn’t know who made the first move but suddenly they were closer together, mere inches apart. They both could feel the gap between them decrease, the uncertainty becoming smaller as their knees touched. 

“So have you,” Oikawa whispered in the space between them.

They leaned in close, breathing each other’s air. Their lips were mere millimetres apart from touching. It would only take one push to be connected, to cement the foundations their relationship was already built on. They both were about to take the next step as a team,  _ partners _ , when they heard a cry.

“Mama!” Tobio wailed crying out loud, the little boy was sobbing from the sounds of it.

Oikawa hurriedly got up once again creating a distance between him, he bit his bottom lip,“I need to,” he pointed towards the room. Iwaizumi nodded knowing that if he were to speak his voice would do something embarrassing. “Sorry,” Oikawa apologized practically running towards his son.

He shook his head wanting the memory to just fade. He blinked, starting the car he focused his gaze on the road ahead, he had to go to the precinct to work some more on the case. He decided to also run some errands to get his mind off what would have happened if they went through with whatever was happening. Pulling out of the parking lot he made a mental list of everything he needed to get, desperate to forget the one thought circling around his head, invading all his senses.  _ Oikawa’s breath smelled like fresh strawberries and whipped cream.  _

* * *

He laid awake in his own bed looking at the ceiling, even after doing everything he had his mind wouldn’t shut up. The worst thing about servicing and being  _ there  _ had been the quiet moments. The rare moments in which he could reflect on his actions, reflect on his life from past to present and to his maybe future. He remembered not being able to imagine any big future, never thought of settling down. He thought he would work a decent job and then retire, die before he became too old to do anything. And yet now when he wasn’t in any immediate danger, when he didn’t need hope, something to hold on to when the noises got too loud. Now was when he had the audacity to dream. To dream of brown locks and black ones, brown eyes and blue eyes. He actually had the audacity to imagine what it would be like to have that domestic lifestyle, and could see the swing set they would have in the backyard of their home. And an actual house instead of his apartment that would become their home simply because they lived in it, which was more than enough. He imagined Christmas and birthdays, how on Halloween they would be known as the house with the full size candy bars. He had gotten a little taste and now he craved more. 

He closed his eyes in a futile attempt to fall asleep, instead a memory made its way to the front of his mind, that made his heart race. He wondered if his subconscious was telling him something with trips down memory lane. 

“What are you doing?” 

Iwaizumi tensed up ready to fight before he relaxed, remembering that Oikawa and Tobio were staying the night,“just getting some water to drink,” he muttered. 

He turned around to look at Oikawa, whose face was being hidden in the dark. It had been a tiring few days and Iwaizumi couldn’t deal with anything right now. He was tired, memories and nightmares keeping him up at night. His brain just wouldn’t stop being in fight or flight response, making it hard for him to relax.

Oikawa observed him, Iwaizumi closed his eyes, imagining those big brown eyes resting over his balled up fists. Taking in his tense posture noticing what was wrong. “Ptsd?” the younger man whispered, and Iwaizumi was once again reminded how big Oikawa’s brain was. 

He nodded, turning his back to the other man as he headed to the kitchen, there was no point in lying to Oikawa. He grabbed himself a glass of water when he saw that Oikawa had followed him. Pointing at the water, Iwaizumi got the message loud and clear. He grabbed another glass and filled it up handing it to the other man, who motioned for him to follow. They sat down on the couch, a  _ safe  _ amount of distance between them.

Oikawa finished drinking the water, softly putting the glass on the coffee table,“are you okay?” he asked.

Iwaizumi wanted to answer to reassure the younger man he was alright, but another part of him wanted to snap. Yell at Oikawa, the world, the sky, god, about all the things he couldn’t run away from. Tell the other man how every time he closed his eyes flashes of abandoned things made their way in front of his mind, from toys to houses. He remembered the horror he saw, the terror that had followed him back into what was supposed to be a normal life. How even though he was supposed to be safe he was always in survival mode, always fight or flight. He wanted to bare his heart, wanted to be accepted because he was tired. So,  _ so _ tired.

Instead he stayed quiet looking at the shadows the moon cast through the curtain. “I have nightmares sometimes,” Oikawa whispered so softly that he wondered if the man had spoken at all. 

“You do?” although he just had water his voice sounded rough, like he hadn’t used it in a long time as if he was stuck in a  _ desert _ . 

“Yes,” Oikawa nods,“they’re mostly anxiety based and fuelled by the fears I have for the future.”

Iwaizumi understood,“the future is terrifying,” he breathed out.

They understood each other, both men truly understood each other. Even in their youth when they were attached at the hip there was a barrier between them. It was small but it had been there. A barrier that allowed Oikawa to put on different masks perfecting the art of lying to his loved ones. While Iwaizumi was allowed to hide himself, hide his soul, always staying in Oikawa’s shadow, only shining when the other boy permitted it. The barrier seemed non-existent now as the two truly saw each other, saw each other’s brokenness and understood what it meant.

“You asked me earlier what I’m doing here, did I ever answer you?”

Iwaizumi shook his head. 

“Tobio,” Oikawa smiled (a genuine smile),“I need security for Tobio in case something happens, and this event pays really well.”

He cleared his throat,“I actively served for five years, after I was discharged it felt weird to live life without the routine and structure the military brought,” his voice still sounded rough but it was getting better. 

“So you joined the force and became an officer?” 

Iwaizumi snorted,“that’s one way to put it.”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow,“how would you put it?”

He stayed silent, how would he put it? “Joining the force was one of the few options I had with the skills I have acquired from serving.”

The brunet nodded, taken in the information,“trust?” he asked hesitantly. 

“Huh?” 

“The military from what I know is based on trust, you have to be able to trust the people around you. The force is kind of like that, your partner has to have your back.” 

What Oikawa made sense, Iwaizumi had joined the force because some of his best friends did, the people he trusted with his life and more. “Yeah, trust is an important factor in  _ everything  _ I do.

He exhaled, loudly huffing, shaking his head trying to get rid of the memory he unlocked his phone. It was going to be a long  _ long _ night.

* * *

Iwaizumi walked towards the precinct, noticing the different people entering and exiting the building. He was absolutely exhausted having had to chase a perp across the city only to realize it was a fake lead. To say that he wanted to break some necks was an understatement. 

“Rough morning?” he heard a familiar voice ask, handing him a hot cup of coffee. 

“Don’t ask.”

Daichi snorted,“heard what happened that must fucking suck.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,“if you heard then you know what I feel like.” 

Daichi laughed,“wanna go to the gym or shooting range later today?” 

“What are you pissed about?”

“Not standing a chance.”

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to snort,“let’s go to the gym. I haven’t been as much as I would like.” Daichi nodded, in acknowledgement. Iwaizumi patted him on the shoulder,“I know how you feel,” he said remembering brown locks that swayed with the wind.

“Ohh fill me in,” they both turned around looking at an eccentric redhead holding a toddler. 

“Hi Satori, Tsutomu,” both Daich and Iwaizumi greeted in sync, watching the man grin while bouncing the baby on his hip. 

The little boy gave both men a big smile,“hi!” he waved.

“Ahh!” Tendou gasped in delight,“that’s a good polite baby!” He turned his attention towards the men in front of him,“guys!” he smirked,“why are you being so evasive? We’re all friends here, aren’t we?” his smirk widening as he saw how hard Daichi and Iwaizumi tried to keep their posture. 

Satori Ushijima was dangerous, it was a fact known all around the precinct, which just made everybody so much gladder that he was on their side. Even though his full time job was as a creator, from writing mangas to illustrating them he also occasionally worked as a consultant for the department. During tough cases the red head would be called in to observe the suspects, Satori had the uncanny ability to guess most of the pieces in place, the man knew when to push for answers and when to let it go. He had gained  _ everybody’s  _ respect when he solved a cold case that had no suspects or anything to go off on. The case had been stressing everybody out as it could potentially be a serial killer, but there was nothing to go on. Yet the man had managed to solve the case by predicting who the next victim was going to be which helped apprehend the perpetrator. Nobody really knew how he did it and some people (still) suspected that Tendou was after the killing, however nothing had come from those suspicions. The man himself only smiled, telling everybody the importance of having enough creativity to fill in the blanks.

On the streets he was described as the guess monster, somebody so unnerving they made the devil run back to hell, Tendou had cackled when he was told this while his husband was unimpressed and offended on Tendou’s behalf. Tendou had long dark red hair, he apparently used to style it upwards, Iwaizumi personally had never seen Tendou with his hair styled that way and couldn’t imagine it. The man almost always wore his hair in a top knot bun or a braid. 

It was also very apparent that the man was mixed as he had some Asian features mixed with Western, the color of his eyes and hair being one. When Iwaizumi had first seen Tendou’s eyes he had been taken back and thought the man was wearing lenses as there was no way that a human being could have red eyes. It had taken quite some time for Iwaizumi to figure out that those were indeed Tendou’s eyes, and the bright red hair was natural. The man in question found the ordeal quite hilarious and to this day teased him about it.

Furthermore Tendou had quite the amount of piercings, from what Iwaizumi knew the taller man has both his ears pierced (the standard and upper lobe, the helix and daith), both sides of his nose, one side he wore a ring the other he wore a stud. Apparently he also used to have his tongue pierced, but he stopped, according to a rumor it was because he almost swallowed the stud. Iwaizumi didn’t know if he believed this or not, and he would never know as he would never ask because he wasn’t willing to give Tendou another reason to tease him. 

The man also had an ever growing collection of tattoos, some matching with his husband which surprised everybody, as nobody took his husband as the type of man to get tattoos. On his collarbone Tendou had his son’s name in cursive print surrounded by pink carnations. He also had some other flowers. Tendou’s tattoos vary as he had some animals ranging from eagles to fishes but also had creatures such as mermaids and dragons. It always surprised people when they saw Tendou and his husband, as they seemed to be polar opposites from their appearance to their personalities. The couple was living proof that opposites attract, their love for each other was admirable. 

Both officers were wary and knew that if they even gave Tendou a little bit of information the man would figure  _ everything _ out. Now usually this wasn’t really a problem, but it was today when they were still trying to figure out for themselves what everything meant. 

Daichi cleared his throat,“off course we’re friends Satori,” he looked at his watch,“what are you and Tsutomu doing here? It’s literally only ten o’clock.”

The redhead silently observed them, knowing that there was something there he could feast on. He hummed to himself wondering what to do, biting his bottom lip he made up his mind answering Daichi’s question,“I’m here to pick up my husband. Aren’t we here ‘Tomu?” 

“Yea,” he pointed at the precinct,“da da,” Tsutomu nodded solemnly, staring ahead. Even though the little boy was only a year old he already resembled his father personality wise, imitating the man whenever he could. 

“Yeah we are, my little genius,” Tendou kissed the top of his son’s chestnut brown hair that had a reddish hue to it.

“Isn’t it his day off today?”

“It’s supposed to,” Tendou huffed,“when he was coming home yesterday, he stopped an attempted mugging. And because of that he had a meeting with the victims to get the full story, you guys now all the good stuff to compile a case and close the file.”

Both Daichi and Iwaizumi winced knowing what it felt like to get caught up in work at the last moment. Sometimes a perp could literally crash into you in front of the precinct and you were forced to deal with it. One time some dumbass tried to rob Iwaizumi by trying to stab him literally two minutes after he got off from work. To say the person suffered is an understatement not only did Iwaizumi knock him out but he also gave him a lecture of a lifetime. 

“So are you guys going in?” Daichi asked, pointing at the building.

Tendou gasped dramatically,“and risk scarring my child for life? Poor ‘Tomu is way too young to be surrounded with the dangers of the precinct.” 

Daichi raised an eyebrow,“and?”

“He can’t be known as a snitch on the streets.”

“You’re literally married to a cop,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, Tendou’s argument reminding him of somebody he was desperately trying not to think about. 

“What’s your point?”

Daichi frowned, used to the other man’s antics,“and?”

Tendou pursed his lips,“remember that manga I have where an assassin and doctor fall in love, and then they expect a baby but people don’t want the kid to be born because they are supposed to be star-crossed lovers, one meant to save people the other meant to kill, so their respective groups decided to punish them by taking the literal product of their love in hopes of killing it?”

Both Iwaizumi and Daichi nodded, the red head sighed very dramatically,“welllllll,” he sang,“the newest also the second to last chapter is supposed to drop tomorrow, and a lot of people are gonna ask me when the last one will come out. Because this chapter with no doubt is gonna--” 

He was about to say more when Iwaizumi raised his hand, motioning him to stop,“don’t spoil it,” he murmured.

“Yeah!” Daichi agreed,“I wanna find out for myself what happens next, everything will be okay...right?” 

Tendou hummed ignoring the men in front him and looking down at his son, he then looked up away seeing his husband,“oh my god look!” he pointed,“it’s my husband aka Wakatoshi.”

“Don’t change the topic!” Iwaizumi snapped. The manga was a really good one, exploring deep themes in ways that it wasn’t too heavy to digest but made you crave for more. He binge read the manga, but now as the final chapter was about to approach Tendou’s updates had begun to slow down. And Iwaizumi was fearing for the worse, it also didn’t help that he was rooting for the characters as they reminded him of himself. Two childhood friends drifted apart only to meet again at the opposite side, okay maybe his life wasn’t that dramatic. But the two childhood friends meeting under less than perfect circumstances really resonated deeply with him. 

“Well you guys just have to read it too find out,” Tendou winked making the younger men groan out loud. 

“Da da,” Tsutomu reached out when Ushijima came closer. 

Ushijima grabbed his son from his husband’s grip, a small smile on his face as he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on the red head’s cheek. Tsutomu imitated his father whenever he could. Leaning over the toddler also pressed a (very wet open mouthed) kiss against his mother’s cheek. “Mama!” he exclaimed, clearly proud of his achievement. 

Tendou clapped his hands in joy,“good job baby!” he cooed. Tsutomu smiled widely, knowing that he was being praised. 

“Hi Wakatoshi.”

“What’s up Wakatoshi?”

“Hello Daichi, Hajime.” 

Wakatoshi Ushijima had zero social skills whatsoever yet the man had accumulated an impressive amount of friends over the years that loved him all the same. Even though Ushijima was blunt and awkward, the man was a powerhouse, a real force to be reckoned with, the man had saved their lives on multiple occasions, making sure all the members in the squad could count on him to break barriers. The lack of social skills and bluntness would make you think that the man was a robot with zero emotions. However, he was quite the drama queen once you got to know him, Iwaizumi remembered how the man had acted when he found out his significant other was pregnant. He spent countless hours reading parenting and pregnancy books, supporting his husband in any way he could, all the while bragging about how powerful his child already was. 

However, his go to drama queen Ushijima story was about the time when the man had ignored almost everybody in the precinct for two whole days after coming back from vacation because his plants hadn’t been cared for properly. The man somehow knew that the plants hadn’t been watered everyday, even though they were still alive. It had taken Daichi interfering for Ushijima to talk to everybody again. Yet the blunt comments about how he was let down by his own friends never stopped. 

“Well we’re off, you boys should come over for dinner soon,” Tendou smiled mischievously as if he knew something that the other men didn’t, he probably did. “I’ll text everybody and we’ll figure something out.”

Daichi and Iwaizumi nodded, knowing that it had been awhile since everybody got together.

The family of three walked away, Iwaizumi could make out part of their conversations where they talked about what they would get to eat and how Ushijima’s mother would come over to visit soon.

Daichi sighed,“even after knowing Satori for so long, I still can’t read the guy.”

“Same, it’s quite impressive,” Iwaizumi admitted honestly. The moment he thought he finally understood how the red head worked the man switched it all up. 

Daichi chuckled, shaking his head,“are we still on for tonight?”

“Obviously.”

Both men separated, Iwaizumi entered the precinct while Daichi headed out to investigate a potential human trafficking front. 

* * *

Their squad was a rather unique one, it had different branches of the military combined, something unheard of. Iwaizumi represented the marine corps, he remembered feeling nervous when he had been assigned. The pressure of being surrounded with the best of the best, the fear that he wouldn’t be enough kept him up at night. He often wondered what it meant that he had been the one chosen to be part of the squad. 

He doesn’t remember what he thought when he first met them all, except maybe that the other branches sucked compared to his own. Because how the hell did those two idiots make it. His higher uppers had faith in them though and that was more than enough for Iwaizumi. Yet his patience was tested at every turn it felt like. That was until their first mission, when his life was literally in the hands of these people. 

Four people that had changed his life completely, changed it in such a way that he didn’t even know it happened until it happened. They had brought many many things into his life, from laughter and joy to pain and tears. 

It’s crazy how people can change your life so drastically. Carve a place in it only they can fit in, make it so nobody else can fit there. Maybe it was the way they survived various ordeals together, from bombs to active firefights. He had to trust these people with his life, and it worked out. He had survived, he was  _ alive _ , even when he felt like he wasn’t. 

The gym was empty besides Daichi and Iwaizumi. It was calming knowing that there wouldn’t be anybody else around. They had the whole place for themselves and Iwaizumi just couldn’t wait to work himself to exhaustion, maybe he would finally sleep through the night.

The two men did a quick warm up jogging four laps around the track before stretching. They headed towards the weights. Iwaizumi walked towards the barbell bench press laying down as Daichi acted as a spotter. He got into the starting position holding the barbell above his chest before lowering it to his chest. This motion continued up, down, up, down, Iwaizumi knew that something was bothering the other man, had known him for way too long to know when something was wrong.

He lowered the barbell and paused eyes searching for Daichi’s face,“you wanna talk about what’s bothering you?”

Daichi stayed silent before clearing his throat,“there’s this guy that just,” he sharply inhaled,“that has me crazy about him if that makes sense.”

Iwaizumi hummed in acknowledgement,“yeah,” he huffed, holding the barbell above his chest,“I know what that feels like.”

“But the frustrating thing is that I really don’t know him, like I think I do but logically I know I have only met him like a few times. Yet it seems like I have known him for long enough to know that he’s the one. I’m whipped,” Daichi groaned.

“Yeah you are,” Iwaizumi chuckled.

“I fucking can’t man,” Daichi cursed,“we were stuck together for like six hour and nothing.”

“What do you mean?” In all the years Iwaizumi had known Daichi he had never seen the man quite this resigned. Daichi has always been a steady presence ready to tackle the next obstacle life would throw at him. That's just who he was, the backbone of the team, the person who would carry everybody even when it seemed hopeless. To see him this down was weird.

“We talked and now nothing,” Daichi threw his hands into the air, eyes still firmly trained on Iwaizumi,“it’s like the car ride never happened.”

“Don’t you have his number?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Why don’t you just text him first?” Iwaizumi frowned, not understanding why his friend wouldn’t make the next move, take the future in his own hands like he always had. He started to feel the effects of the barbell feeling the sweat form, as he continued pushing it up, down, up, down. He motioned to Daichi to take the barbell. 

The shorter man grabbed the weight putting it on the stand,“I don’t want to seem too pushy.”

Iwaizumi wiped down the bench,“bullshit.” 

Daichi took Iwaizumi’s place and lay down. He started the exercise, up, down, up, down,“I kissed him.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, he almost choked on the water he had been drinking,“what?” he spluttered, closely observing Daichi’s face for any emotions. 

“I kissed him,” Daichi whispered as if he was ashamed of his actions. It was easy to see that it wasn’t the barbell weights dragging Daichi down, it was the guilt.

“How the fuck do you just kiss somebody.”

Daichi shook his head face becoming red with “It just happened when I dropped him off and we leaned in and I kissed him and he kissed back but now I think he hates me.”

“So he was also into it?”

“Yeah,” Daichi sounded miserable about this fact.

“Well then what’s the problem if both of you were into it, you’re consenting adults.”

Daichi shook his head resting the barbell above his chest,“I think he thinks that I’m lusting after him.” 

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow,“so you’re not.” Daichi stayed silent as Iwaizumi shook his head,“love?” 

“I don’t know, I just know there is something more than lust,” Daichi huffed increasing his pace, his face becoming red with extortion,“and maybe it is love but I need to--” 

“Okay first of all loverboy slow down,” Iwaizumi chided watching the man slow down to a pace he could sustain,“and secondly just make the first move you already kissed, you literally have nothing else to lose.” 

“He didn’t text me though.”

“See nothing to lose, if he likes you he’ll respond if he doesn’t he won’t. We’re adults, none of that high school bullshit about whether he likes you or not.” 

Iwaizumi took the barbell from Daichi putting it on the stand,“you’re right,” Daichi laughed. “But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Whose been rejecting you?” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,“it’s not rejecting if you don’t ask.”

“And yet there is something or someone,” Daichi’s smirk turned into a very familiar one and Iwaizumi groaned.

“You spend way too much time with those idiots,” he watched Daichi’s smirk widen and wondered for a second if he also had picked that up from the residential dumbasses of the squad. 

“Why don’t you just answer the question?”

Iwaizumi stayed silent, how was he supposed to tell Daichi that the guy he had been pining over for so long was so close yet so far. He merely shrugged,“a person,” he didn’t know what Oikawa was anymore,“from my past showed up and it just resurrected all the feelings that were supposed to be dead.”

Daichi hummed processing the information,“the feelings never died to begin with if it only took for him to come back for you to be reminded of everything.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes looking around the gym to see what to do next. 

“Is it the guy you left behind when we were over  _ there _ ?”

During their service there had been really close calls moments when death was just looming over their camps. During these moments different squad members started confessing things hoping that whatever happened at least their journey to the next life wouldn’t be filled with suffering. Iwaizumi himself confessed to everybody how he had left Oikawa behind never explaining to the other  _ boy  _ because that was what they were why he’d left. 

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe you should also get your head out of your ass and confess.”

“It’s not that easy, he has a family, a son.”

“You don’t want to mess it up?”

Iwaizumi nodded,“I don’t want to mess it up.”

Daichi pursed his lips together, frowning,“you never know sometimes it’s better to expect the unexpected, and who knows maybe you’ll score?” 

* * *

Iwaizumi laid down on the couch, too tired to drag his body to his bed. He wanted to get up and brush his teeth but his body was just too damn heavy to move. Daichi and him had gone all out, both men deep in thought thinking of what would happen and what the future could possibly hold. He rested his head against his hands, eyes closing.

He was eighteen when he enlisted, fresh out of high school. The day had been rather cold and bleary when he walked into the physical exam. He had been an athlete for almost all of his life, he could do this. And yet this was it, the nervousness ate him up from the inside out. He had to succeed, had to get in, failing wasn’t an option. He was eighteen years old, healthy, pretty smart, he had to succeed. 

He remembered how his mother had kissed his cheek, his father hadn’t felt well enough to get out of bed. The smell of medicine coming from every corner of the small apartment, his mother’s rough hands had cupped his cheeks and pressed kisses on both. The pit in his stomach grew every time he looked at his parents, their age was catching up with them and their bones were giving in to all the hard work they had done in life. 

His younger siblings had been sitting at the kitchen table of the tiny apartment eating their bowls of cereal. His younger brother looked up at him, eyes shining with admiration while his sister chattered about everything she had learned about the marines and their role in the military. They both couldn’t wait to tell their friends about how their older brother was a hero, serving his country so very selflessly. 

He had walked into his parent’s room sitting beside his father looking at all the different pills on the nightstand that greeted him. He had wanted to run away when his father opened his eyes, familiar green eyes greeting him, his father’s eyes had been tired and hooded, the struggle of keeping them open obvious. And yet his old man had smiled at him, told him about how proud he was that his eldest child was finding his way in life.  _ His old man had been proud _ . Weakly patting his back his father had stated how he would be okay. 

It would take a month for the results to come back, yet he knew he aced it. It was just a matter of time before he would go to boot camp. Two weeks into the waiting process and tragedy had struck his family, his father had passed away. He had fought bravely to the end, for his life and children, but he had lost. Never knowing that his son had indeed succeeded. 

Iwaizumi opened his eyes, swallowing the tears that had started to fill his eyes. It had been almost six years and his father’s death was still a sore subject. He had started to prepare for his role as the breadwinner when his family had moved from their house in their small town to the big city, where the more specialized doctors should have been able to help out. He had seen the debt acquired and knew that nobody would help his mother out once the inevitable happened. Failing had never been an option. Time had not been kind to Iwaizumi no matter what anybody said.

He got up from the sofa heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change his clothes. The tiredness had settled into his bones, he knew that the minute his body hit his bed he would be out. The melancholy he felt swirled around his veins infiltrating his bloodstream making its way to his brain. He wondered if he was worthy of the words uttered by his father, looking down at his own hands he remembered everything he sacrificed for his family. He hoped he had done right by his old man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damnnnnn this chapter took me so long omfg...I actually really liked writing from Iwaizumi's pov and oof I made him suffer. This is the longest chapter I have written so far it is like around 7300 words and roughly 18 pages which is absolutely crazy. Can you guys guess the other two squad members? The next chapter if everything is gonna go according to plan will be filled with little Tobio...will you people ever find out what happened during the car ride/being stuck together? I don't know when I'll have the next chapter finished, I don't think it will be this long but you never know. I hoped y'all enjoyed Ushiten and their baby it was fun writing those two and uggh I can just see how Ushijima is still salty about his plants and just knows that nobody followed his exact instructions even though his plants are more than okay. It's currently like one in the morning where I live and I have class in the morning but I just couldn't wait to post and hope y'all liked the chapter...   
> *I'm in confusion whether I'm supposed to tag all the characters and relationships or if I can just leave it be.  
> **keep the comments and kudos coming like I feel motivated every time I see the kudos increase and somebody commenting like it makes my entire day!!  
> ***guys y'all should follow me on twitter my username is @lvdm26


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not uploading guys...Also this chapter is unedited for now bc I was too impatient...

Suga smiled looking out of the window, watching the rain softly hit the window. It was weird how the rain softly hit the window lulling New York to sleep. He wondered how his life had become so cliche that he actually understood why people romanticized the rain. Finally experienced it for himself when major moments in his love life became entangled with the rain.

He sighed softly, too much energy was buzzing around him. He felt like he could conquer the world and yet he also felt like the slightest blow of the wind would push him down forever. Oikawa and Tobio were vast asleep both parent and child oblivious to the conflicting emotions Suga felt. 

He knew if he woke up his friend, Oikawa would sit down with him and try to help him figure everything out with a lot of teasing in between the brainstorm sessions. He just needed to get up and walk to the other room, softly touch Oikawa’s shoulder and ask for help. Yet he couldn’t, heavy chains were tying him to his bed, forcing him to look at the rain and remember. 

Remembered the way Daichi laughed, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach, how the light engulfed him and framed him to be bigger than life itself. He remembered the car ride, how the conversation went from awkward and halted to the most natural thing in the world. The way that Daichi would scrunch up his nose when he disagreed with something, talked with pride and love about his friends. Calloused hands from intense labor touching his face, tracing his cheeks, kissing his mole before moving over to kiss his lips. How one kiss turned into more kisses. 

Maybe he had made a mistake telling Daichi they should be friends first before rushing into anything. Suga closed his eyes leaning back against his bed’s frame, the chains around him loosening, the pressure on his chest alleviating. Suga didn’t want to risk missing out on life, who knew what he would come back as in his next life? This worrying was absolutely unnecessary, he couldn’t control what wasn’t in his ability to control, so the what ifs and the worries regarding his next life would always be a mystery to him now matter how hard he tried. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t live this life to its fullest, he could make the best of the hand he was dealt by playing it right. Maybe this nervousness was also a sign that he should go for it because when was the last time he had felt like a love-struck teenager waiting for his crush to glance in his direction even if it was for just a second, waiting for an excuse to get his heart racing while seeking this person out. 

Nodding to himself he grabbed his phone, reading the time it was two am and deep down he knew that everything would be okay. Quickly opening up his texts he clicked on the second most texted person that pulled up. Taking a deep breath he typed out his message, two simple words that could begin or end everything, before he could second guess himself he hit send. 

_Date Sunday?_

Let the waiting game begin, he smiled to himself turning off his phone and putting it on the nightstand. Burying himself deeper into the blankets he let his mind wander to strong hands and an infectious laugh knowing that everything would be more than alright he let the rain lull him to sleep, he dreamed of kind brown eyes. 

* * *

“I absolutely can’t believe this!” Oikawa tugged at his hair while pacing around the room,“how the fuck did we mess up this bad.

Suga sat on the bed biting his bottom lip scrolling through his calendar,“I don’t know what happened,” he looked up meeting Oikawa’s eyes,“did we like not talk to each other or something?” 

Oikawa shook his head,“I don’t think that’s the case.”

Suga sighed,“this is my fault if my head wasn’t so far up my own ass I would have seen that I was supposed to babysit Tobio tomorrow.” 

Oikawa sat down next to the grey haired man,“stop it! You agreed to the meeting because it was a different time and we both know that if everything went according to plan my meeting wouldn’t have been rescheduled to being earlier.” 

“It’s not your fault that those bastards are being so annoying.” 

“And it isn’t your fault either for having your head high up in the clouds,” the brunet smirked a little,“you afterall do have a date coming up.”

Suga shook his head,“ugh don’t remind me, if anything this mishap is a sign of what would happen if I continue walking with my heads in the clouds.” 

“Stop that, you deserve to be happy,” Oikawa muttered sitting down next to Suga, he slung his arm around the grey haired man. 

“So do you,” Suga smiled softly punching Oikawa in the side. 

The taller man rolled his eyes,“did you pick out your outfit already?”

“I still have like three days to worry about that.”

“You _only_ have three days to worry about that.” 

Suga huffed,“you’re really going to make me stress about that outfit when I’m stressing about my godson?”

“I think I might have a solution to our problems,” Oikawa bit his bottom lip.

“Like a babysitter?”

“Not a professional one but somebody we can trust.”

“If you trust this person it’s all good,” Suga sighed,“it just feels like everytime we turn on the news there is another kid missing, a nanny turned bad, somebody out for blood.”

Oikawa nodded,“It truly feels like there is only bad stuff happening here, you know how people come to New York to make it? It just feels like the sacrifices to make it aren’t really worth it.”

“City of dreams for people who got money,” Suga rubbed his thumb over his pointer and middle finger. 

“Damn right.” 

The two men sat in a comfortable silence, Oikawa pursed his lips,“I should call him right now, I mean it’s already super late so I have to call him now anyways. And I need to maybe I should wait until, or I could just se--”

“Tooru breath,” Suga nudged. 

Oikawa inhaled and exhaled, calming himself down, sometimes he got way too deep into his own head and forgot how to do something that was supposed to be simple. It had admittedly gotten better since Tobio entered his life but there were still times when just breathing was the hardest thing ever.

Suga got up from the couch grabbing Oikawa’s phone and handing it to him,“good luck. You got this tiger!” he smiled, sending a big fat wink at Oikawa while walking out of the living room,“tell me what he says.” 

Oikawa shook his head, cheeks heating up at the implications of Suga’s statement. Damn the other man for being so observant and teasing him. He quickly inhaled turning on his phone and going to his contacts. His finger hovered over Iwaizumi’s name, it was already eleven o’clock, maybe just a simple text would do. He sighed loudly, knowing that a text wouldn’t suffice. He tapped the number and held his breath. 

The phone rang three times, Oikawa frowned, Iwaizumi wouldn’t pick up. It would be alright, hopefully, he could just. He’d figure out what to do. He was about to end the call when he heard a voice. 

“Hello?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounded gruff, like he had just woken up. Oikawa winced knowing how the older man suffered with insomnia and nightmares. 

He shakily inhaled,“hey,” he whispered exhaling out of his nose.

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi sounded more awake now, the brunet could just imagine the other man frowning while sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of his emerald green eyes.

He involuntarily smiled at the image,“I am so, _so_ sorry for calling this late but I need a favor,” he mumbled cheeks reddening with embarrassment, he was close to looking like a tomato. Iwaizumi must think of him as a clown, the only thing missing was the wig. Shaking the negativity away, Oikawa squared his shoulders as if bracing for the battle of his life. 

“Yeah?”

“Suga and I accidentally double booked ourselves, and now we don’t have anybody to watch Tobio. Normally one of us would just take Tobio with us but these environments aren’t necessarily child appropriate, and I don’t want to risk anything. And I would have hired a babysitter but I’m not comfortable leaving Tobio so alone with a stranger and yeah...I remember you telling me you had a day off tomorrow but I totally understand if you can’t like it is no pro--”

“Yeah sure,” Iwaizumi said, effectively cutting off Oikawa's rambling, the older man sounded like he was in the middle of yawning,“I love to hang out with Tobio.” 

Oikawa’s brown eyes widened, relief flooded through his veins as he tried to contain the scream that was building up in his throat,“thank you so so so much,” he whispered sincerely. 

“No problem just text me the details and then I’ll see you tomorrow morning at?”

“Eight.”

“Eight, alright see you then.” 

“Once again thank you so much, good night.”

“Good night Oikawa.”

“Sweet dreams, bye.”

“Yeah you too, bye.”

Oikawa knew both of them were stalling but for a second he was back in high school, sitting on the rooftop of his house as Iwaizumi laid next to him. They talked about the universe, what could be beyond the endless night sky. For a mere second Oikawa was back to the time when the wind caressing his face at night wasn’t uncommon, when he got to cuddle into his best friend’s warmth because he was cold. When his heart was racing as he finally named the feeling he felt for Iwaizumi as something more than platonic. For a second he was young and hopelessly in love again, but that all ended when he heard the telltale signs that the other man had hung up. 

He brought the phone down and held it against his chest, he wondered what would have happened if he had confessed to Iwaizumi that night. When the lights from the overhanging street lamps made the older man, well boy at the time look ethereal. Engulfing him and showing Iwaizumi’s true form, a protector, guardian angel. Oikawa shook his head as his eyes fell on Tobio’s red car. Tobio was his everything, he could spend his time wondering and pondering over what ifs but that wouldn’t change the fact that Tobio was his everything. And that his future with his son would come over everything, even the past that threatened to swallow him up sometimes. 

He quickly walked into Suga's room telling the man the good news. They talked a bit more before bidding each other good night. Oikawa walked into his own room, looking at the sleeping form of his son, watched his little chest fall up and down. The corner of Tobio’s mouth was lifted up into a smile that had Oikawa falling in love all again, his heart burst with pride that he could call this child his. 

"What would I ever do without you?" He asked cementing the fact that the past didn't matter as Tobio hadn't been in it, and no what-if universes could guarantee the little boy's existence intertwined with his own. Oikawa nodded to himself, he had regrets but every decision in his life led to Tobio, so it really couldn't have been that bad. He reached down into the crib brushing the black locks away so he could press a soft kiss against Tobio’s forehead. 

“I love you so so much.” 

* * *

“No no no,” Oikawa muttered, trying to keep his voice down, Suga had already left for his meeting and Tobio still was asleep. Oikawa however was panicking, two seconds away from ripping his hair out of his scalp. He was writing short instructions for Iwaizumi, just the basics of where all of Tobio’s stuff was, what food Tobio liked and didn’t, but right when he was about to finish he poured tea all over the paper. He wanted to cry not only was there barely any time left before Iwaizumi would come but Oikawa couldn’t afford the time to go over everything in person as he had to catch the subway, that would with no doubt be overfilled. Oh the joys of living in New York a crowd was found everywhere. He shuddered thinking about all the people and the amount of standing he would have to do. He rubbed his right knee in hopes of alleviating the pain he would feel. He just hoped the day would pass by quickly for everybody. 

He heard a soft knock on the front door, already knowing who it was. He grabbed some napkins cleaning up the mess before deeply breathing in and out trying to control the frantic pacing of his heart, running his fingers through his hair in a futile effort to look more composed. 

“You got this Tooru,” he muttered to himself walking towards the door that somehow looked bigger than ever. Taking another deep breath he opened the door looking into familiar green eyes. “Hi,” he whispered.

“Hey.”

“Come in,” Oikawa opened the door letting Iwaizumi in. Iwaizumi took off his shoes while Oikawa put on his own. “I accidentally spilled tea all over the list with the basics you need to know about Tobio so I’ll just text you everything.” 

“Okay. Is there anything pressing I need to know right now?” 

The younger man shook his head brown locks swaying,“no not really Tobio only gets fussy when he is surrounded by strangers, so if you plan to take him out later just be mindful of that.” 

Iwaizumi nodded,“do you think he’ll get fussy with me?”

Oikawa smiled,“no he knows you, so you should be okay,” he pointed in the direction of his bedroom,“Tobio is still asleep...uhm you can just relax or whatever and uhm I’ll see you later.”

Iwaizumi snorted,“why are you being so awkward?” 

Oikawa pouted, jutting out his lower lip,“this is the longest I’ll be leaving my baby alone for without properly saying bye so instead of being a hater just let me be awkward in peace.”

Iwaizumi held up his hands in mock surrender,“alright, my bad please continue with the awkwardness.”

Oikawa shook his head, his heart clenching as he was once again reminded how well Iwaizumi knew him. How Iwaizumi had effectively calmed down his nerves, he sighed,“the moment has passed, but thank you,” he mumbled,“I literally can’t thank you enough.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Iwaizumi smiled, green eyes twinkling, he slightly tilted his head towards the watch on his wrist,“don’t you have to be somewhere?”

Alright, I got the message,” Oikawa opened the door, the keys are in the bowl on the counter. He glanced over his shoulder shooting Iwaizumi a genuine blinding smile,“once again thank you. Bye see you later,” he waved before closing the door, hurrying towards the elevator he ignored the blush creeping onto his face as he remembered the shine in emerald green eyes. 

Iwaizumi put his hand over his racing heart, Oikawa’s smile making butterflies flutter in the depths of his stomach. The way his chestnut hair swayed and his brown eyes twinkled as if Iwaizumi himself had pulled the stars from the sky. He shook his head trying to clear his mind from the image, but he couldn’t as the scene kept on replaying in his head. Walking into the living room he plopped down on the sofa looking at the tv. Closing his eyes he rubbed his temples, trying to alleviate all the inappropriate things he felt towards Oikawa who for being so close was still so far. 

Lately he hadn’t been sleeping well the past haunting him in ways that he wasn’t ready for. His younger self had been terrorizing him with the hopes and dreams he once had. His younger self who had wanted to go to university and play volleyball, who wanted to confess to his best friend and live together. Who had planned his life in a way that he would never experience pain the way he did, how his hands had gotten stained with blood, both his own and from other people fighting to defend their country. His younger self who he was envious of, the boy who didn’t even understand the half of what if meant to be a man. How society would chip at him until he became the image of a perfect man, shedding pieces of himself in the process.

Opening his eyes he blinked a couple times looking around the apartment. He had dropped Oikawa and Tobio off a couple of times and had spent some time in the apartment; today however with Oikawa gone the apartment became too big to handle. The silence came to eat him, swallow him whole, leaving nothing behind in his wake. He got up stretching, even though he hadn’t been sitting down for long, his mind got to his body. The silence was too heavy to bear, he walked into Oikawa’s room, figuring that Tobio would be better company than the intrusive thoughts in his head. 

He sat on the corner of the younger man’s bed looking into the crib at Tobio who was peacefully at sleep. Breathing in and out with no care worries, simply living life. Iwaizumi huffed watching Tobio’s tiny chest fall and rise, what he wouldn’t do to start with a clean slate again. Only worrying about the most basics of things and expecting love and affection, nothing more and nothing less. He wondered when this little boy’s life had become so intertwined with his own, when he had started to feel calmness wash over him by simply observing the boy being at peace. 

Iwaizumi flopped backwards onto the bed laying down and looking at the ceiling. There wasn’t much to the ceiling itself but it stirred moments in his life from the depth of his memory. This particular memory was weird and out of place, he remembered the time when Oikawa was forced to babysit Takeru, which meant that he also had to watch over the boy. Closing his eyes he let it all play out. Remembering how they had been playing hide and seek when Takeru had somehow managed to get stuck in a bush. How hard Oikawa had laughed, how Takeru had pouted and how his uncle had gotten him an ice cream. 

The memory in itself wasn’t anything important but the conversation that followed rang through his mind. The two childhood friends had been watching the clouds pass by, Oikawa pointing at them in excitement telling Iwaizumi all the different things he saw, while the latter hadn’t seen any of the figures that Oikawa insisted the clouds resembled. He remembered frowning and squinting trying to see how a cloud could possibly look like a dragon attempting a mating dance to wow the mermaid.

He had in the end settled down with telling Oikawa how the clouds looked like him because they were both trash. Oikawa let out an indignant squeak, Iwaizumi smiled remembering the look on Oikawa’s face. He quickly passed the scene to the conversation where Oikawa had boldly stated that his future children would be volleyball legends, and would set before they could walk.

He opened his eyes, looking around the room. He didn’t see a volleyball anywhere, he sat up looking at the different pictures put up. Eighteen year old Iwaizumi would have betted on the fact that Oikawa would have displayed all his volleyball achievements with pride, that his living space would be filled with volleyball related things, from balls to banners. He wondered when Oikawa had let go of such a huge part of his life, when the other man had decided to move on. He suspected it to be after his knee injury but still a part of him thought that Oikawa would have continued coaching or introduced Tobio to the sport, maybe the brunet was waiting for Tobio to be a bit older. 

Shaking his head, his eyes landed on the crib as he heard shuffling coming from it, getting up from the bed he walked towards it crouching down when he noticed that Tobio had begun to wake up. The little boy stirred, scrunching up his nose,“hello Tobio,” he smiled, eyes impossibly soft as he looked at the little boy. 

Tobio blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he blearily looked around,“mama wher?” he asked more awake now that he noticed his mother’s absence. 

“Mama went to work buddy.”

Tobio nodded,“an’ Sua?” he asked, searching around for the grey haired man. 

“Also at work. It’s just us buddy,” Iwaizumi said, still smiling. 

Tobio frowned, taking in the situation,“oh,” he whispered.

“Yes oh.”

Big blue eyes widened,“oh no,” Tobio murmured looking up at Iwaizumi.

“Okay I wouldn’t be that dramatic either.” Iwaizumi smiled, popping the collar of his shirt up,“I have been known as cool.” 

“Ha?! Cooh you?” 

Iwaizumi pursed his lips into a pout, damn he had literally gotten roasted by a one year old, what had his life come to? He shook his head,“ouch Tobio, harsh,” he muttered dejectedly making an obvious show of pouting and rubbing a hand over his heart.

Tobio hummed,“you cooh,” he said nodding. 

“Alright little man you said it yourself, I’m cool.” 

Tobio pointed at himself,“me?” 

“You’re really cool as well,” Iwaizumi whispered smiling at the way the little boy laughed. Tobio threw his head back giggling, the sounds filling up all around them creating a warm atmosphere. Tobio shook his head and reached out for him, Iwaizumi got the message, he got up and

reached into the crib. Helping Tobio out, he was about to put the boy down on the ground when the boy shook his head. “No. No. No,” he mumbled. 

“alright buddy, got it,” he whispered to himself. He got his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it looking at the list of instructions Oikawa sent. He looked at it and nodded to himself, mentally making notes to integrate the things he already knew about Tobio into the list. 

“So buddy number one is brushing your teeth.”

Tobio frowned, shaking his head,“no bagh,” he babbled.

“You don’t like brushing your teeth?” 

Tobio nodded,“mama,” he made some hand gestures above his head, wide exaggerated moves with incomprehensible mumble. Iwaizumi got some words and pieced them together to be, that Oikawa forced Tobio to spit out the toothpaste in a ‘bagh’ motion. 

Iwaizumi mentally prepared himself for the day ahead, listening to Tobio’s babbling as he walked to the bathroom. He didn’t mind hanging out with Tobio, and the day ahead of them seemed long. Iwaizumi just hoped Tobio wouldn’t miss Oikawa and Suga too much. 

* * *

Suga sighed checking his phone again, no new messages. He shook his head wondering when he had become so infatuated with Daichi. Sure the man was handsome and his thighs were to die for, it also didn’t help that he was funny and his laugh was so infectious you just had to join in. But that still didn’t explain this pining and waiting for more.

He briefly entertained the thought of it being due to the fact that he hadn’t dated anybody for awhile much less slept with somebody. Except he didn’t want to sleep with anybody else now he had gotten a taste of what Daichi had to offer. It wasn’t enough to satisfy him but it was enough to leave him longing for more.

Memories whirled around his head of _that_ night they spent stuck together. He closed his head leaning against the railing of the balcony. Big calloused hands softly creeping from his cheeks to his waist, from his waist to his thighs. Mint flavored kisses overwhelming him, branding themselves in his mind. No matter what mint flavored thing he ate or chew nothing could compare to the taste Daichi gave him. 

“So Koushi wasn’t it?” 

Suga opened his eyes trying to prevent himself from facepalming, he quickly glanced down at his phone seeing how he still had five minutes of his lunch break left. He clenched and unclenched his jaw trying not to let his irritation show. Turning around he looked at the woman that smelled of too much perfume and smoke, finally understanding why Asahi was so adamant about not wanting to meet up with the cockroaches as Noya had dubbed them so lovingly. “Yes,” he smiled. God it would be a long long long day, he hoped Oikawa and Tobio were faring off better.

* * *

Oikawa was two seconds from launching himself into outer space and just freeze up and die. He wanted to yell, scream anything to make a scene and let people know about the disgusting leech who sat in front of him. The restaurant they were sitting in was an upper scale one that under normal circumstances Oikawa would have never been able to afford, sure the setting was nice that didn’t mean the company was. 

He was thankful that Tobio wasn’t with him, stuck listening to the man in front of him bragging about the empire he himself had built on his already established wealth. It was moments like these that he regretted ever coming to New York, when he met people that were so separated from reality it was pitiful. 

He wondered if he asked the man about the wages he paid his employees if that would make a difference. Would make the entitled prick shut up and reflect on his actions. However, knowing the fact that this man was the same man who had sued the family of an employee who had passed on the job he doubted he cared. 

His blond hair was gelled back, brown eyes intently watching him. Oikawa tried to hide his wince when the man made an obvious show of checking him out, moving his eyes up and down. “So mister Smith did you look at the proposals my partner submitted?” he quickly interrupted, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Mister Smith or Johnatan Elliot Smith but better known as Eli to the public was a “self-made” millionaire with his father’s money. Rumors surrounded the man wherever he went, from him knocking up every secretary that had worked for him to him being part of a human trafficking ring. Oikawa would admit that some rumors about the man seemed like a reach for the blond was obviously an airhead, that didn’t understand that getting a “small loan” from his father which he didn’t have to pay back did not equal him being a business genius as he likes to call himself. 

“Hmm,” Eli nodded,“the grey-haired partner with the mole right?”

Oikawa counted to ten his head trying not to break the bastard’s nose,“yes that’s him.”

“Damn the only requirement to work with you is having to be gorgeous ain’t it?” Eli laughed. 

Oikawa could physically feel his blood boil,“experience, dedication, punctuality actually,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Awh baby I was just teasin,” the blond said,“I bet you two love to go down and get dirty, bet you take tu--”

“Mister Smith!” Oikawa snapped eyes burning, he stood up pushing his chair out,“with all due respect sir I think it would be in _everybody’s_ best interest if we from this moment on continue our communication through emails.”

“Awh come on To--”

Oikawa held up his hand in the universal stop sign,“what happens in my life outside of work is nobody’s business but my own furthermore I have had it with your disrespect, this behaviour is unacceptable therefore I will take my leave.” 

Eli frowned,“who do you think you are?” he asked voice low, eyes flashing looking warily at the glances people send them. 

Oikawa raised his eyebrow, he wouldn’t be intimidated by somebody who had to pay people to keep him company. “For somebody whose company in debt I don’t think _you_ should piss off the event planner of the only event that might have some chance to save you.” 

With that said Oikawa turned around walking out of the restaurant. He knew what he said was all based on facts and the truth, he just hoped his higherupper would understand that too. Eli’s father had pulled favors to help keep the company afloat by having the latest designs displayed during the fashion week. The plan would have been pretty good if it weren’t for the fact that the clothes were ugly, looking between a mix of what people in the industrial revolution and eighties would wear. It wasn’t even steampunk with weird colors it was just straight up weird, it also didn’t help that all the materials used were from animals, some of which were endangered species. So jail time seemed inevitable for Eli Smith, Oikawa would personally keep on calling about the injustices until the man had suffered the consequences to his actions. He walked into the subway station wanting to cry when he realized there was an hour delay. Rubbing his right knee he balanced most of his weight onto his left leg, seeing how there were absolutely no seats anywhere. 

He softly groaned, the pain getting too intense after fifteen minutes of simply standing. Shaking his head he exited the subway station to hail a taxi. He looked up at the sky feeling drops of water fall on his hand and cursed loudly startling the old lady walking next to him. He was too tired to apologize so just held up his hand and raced onto the sidewalk, jumping into the first taxi that stopped in front of him. 

The taxi man whistled,"traffic ahead."

Oikawa wondered if this was a sign from the universe telling him that the Fashion Week would be a huge disaster and he should stop while he could. He leaned his head against the window and just sighed loudly.

"Long day?" the taxi driver asked in a heavy New York accent.

"That's one way to call it."

The man's grey eyes looked into the rear view mirror and smiled,"sometimes long days end up being worth their while."

The corner of Oikawa's mouth lifted,"well we'll see what happens today."

"If time is anything to go by the day didn't end yet."

"You're right sir, the day didn't end yet."

"That's the spirit!"

"What's your name sir?" Oikawa asked. 

"They call me Nobu," he spoke after a few moments.

Oikawa hummed,"Tooru," he then said.

"Pleasure to meet you Tooru."

"Likewise Nobu," Oikawa closed his eyes as they slowly made their way through traffic, the low murmuring of the radio being the only sound filling the taxi, yet the atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable, maybe this day would change for the better. 

* * *

Iwaizumi and Tobio sat on the couch in the living room looking out of the window, they watched New York live its fast paced life. Everybody seemed in a hurry, a cyclist zooming through the traffic, a pedestrian running through a red light. Even though they were so high up Iwaizumi could just hear the city’s bustling. The city was as restless as Iwaizumi felt most days, he looked beside him at Tobio who seemed transfixed with the many cars on the street.

“Gar gar,” Tobio pointed at a taxi. 

“That’s right captain, that’s a car.”

Tobio nodded,“owhsite.”

“You wanna go outside?” Iwaizumi asked, pointing out of the window. 

“Yesh,” Tobio nodded enthusiastically.

Iwaizumi nodded, truthfully he also had gotten a bit jittery staying inside for so long. He also felt like this would be a good time to spoil Tobio since Oikawa wouldn’t be able to stop him. He nodded to himself and helped Tobio get up. Dressing the boy in appropriate clothes they headed outside. He forewent the stroller and held Tobio as they walked to his car. 

“Gar gar?” 

“Yes we’re going with the car Tobio.”

“Yesh!” Tobio clapped, eyes wide as he looked at the brand new car seat. 

Iwaizumi strapped Tobio in,“yeah I bought it for you, since I noticed you didn’t have one, and sure you guys don’t have a car but it’s a good thing to have,” he mumbled more to himself than Tobio. “I don’t know why I am justifying the purchase to you, it's probably to prepare myself for the fit Oikawa is going to throw. I should just put it in your bedroom and not mention it.”

“Mama?” Tobio’s head perked up looking around. 

“Is not here yet buddy.” 

“Oh.” 

“Sorry for getting your hopes up.” 

“Kay kay.” 

Iwaizumi snorted,“you guys are definitely related.” He started the car, lowering the radio’s volume. He connected his phone to youtube,“I have been told that you love the baby shark song.”

“Bay shar!” Tobio yelled wiggling in the car seat. 

Iwaizumi smiled, playing the song, watching how Tobio sang along and danced. Waving his little arms above his head, from side to side while mumbling the lyrics he didn’t know and the screaming the ones he did know. 

“Baby shark doo doo doo,” he joined in. 

They continued that for a while until they stopped in front of the toy store. Iwaizumi mentally cursed when he saw there was no parking and therefore had to park across the street, he had to keep in mind that whatever he bought he would have to carry to the car while holding Tobio.

He pulled up to the front car and stopped, turning the wheel all the way to the right before changing the gear and slowly backing up, turning around and holding the back of the passenger’s seat in which Tobio was seated. The little boy for his part just watched with intense concentration, eyes focused on Iwaizumi’s every move. Iwaizumi had always parallel parked through feel, it was a weird way to describe parking but he just knew when to turn the wheel so that his car would be parked perfectly. He went a bit more back before turning the wheel to the left and having his car parked perfectly, he straightened the wheel, shifting the gear into parked then turned the key. 

Tobio clapped, giving Iwaizumi a cheeky smile,“gar gar par.”

“Yeah, I parked the car. Do you think I did a good job?”

Tobio tapped his pointer finger against his chin,“meh jo,” he murmured. 

Iwaizumi huffed out a laugh,“the way that you hurt my feelings buddy is indescribable.” 

He went through the motions of getting Tobio out of the car making sure he had locked the vehicle. Goosebumps appeared on his arms as the temperature started to drop, there was a heavy force pushing on his chest down. His finger shook as lingering tendrils of the past tried to drown him. 

“Iwa?” he heard a small voice breaking through whatever was about to happen. He blinked a couple of times looking at Tobio whose head was tilted to the side. He wanted to smile to let Tobio now that he was okay but felt himself only muster a meager grin. Tobio shook his head pointing at the colorful toy store,“ohhh.”

“Yeah, pretty colors. Right Tobio?”

“Yesh pwety. Uh uh uh,” Tobio pointed to the ground,“uh uh uh.”

“You wanna walk?”

“Yesh me.”

“Alright little man,” Iwaizumi put Tobio on the ground, he held his hand out, Tobio held onto his pointer finger and suddenly Iwaizumi felt invincible. Tobio was a child, a little boy with big blue eyes that seemed to observe everything, a boy that pouted the same way Oikawa did, this tiny being who didn’t have any expectations for him. A boy who just wanted to sleep, be fed and loved, who didn’t want Iwaizumi to be something more or less.

“Iwa?” Tobio asked, pointing at the store,“blu reh an?” 

“You want to know the colours buddy?” 

Tobio nodded,“yesh.”

They crossed the street slowly, Iwaizumi was thankful for the lack of traffic, he pointed at each individual colour,“those two colours are red and blue like you said and that one is yellow.”

“Wha?”

“Yeh-loh,” he pronounced slowly.

“Yehla,” Tobio imitated, eyebrows furrowed with how concentrated he was.

“Yes, good job Tobio!”

Tobio balled his tiny fist into a fistbump raising up above his head,“whooo!”

Iwaizumi snorted seeing the effect of being raised by Oikawa, he briefly wondered if this was maybe the effect that Suga had on Tobio. Suga, the person Iwaizumi knew next to nothing about, he only knew that Suga was helping with the planning of the event and raising Tobio. Suga was the living proof of the distance between Oikawa and him, in another lifetime he would have found out everything there was about this mystery man but in this lifetime that was not the case. 

They walked into the store the sliding doors automatically opening, Tobio gasped looking at the many different shelves filled with toys. Tobio looked around, eyes shining with wonder, before shaking his head pointing at the store,“me, mama, Sua, no no.”

“You guys haven’t ever been here?” Iwaizumi asked, guessing what Tobio meant to say.

“No nev.”

“Well it’s a good thing then that I took you here right Tobio?” 

“Gooh gooh,” Tobio happily agreed, eyes still taking everything in. 

Iwaizumi smiled, he was on a mission, today he would introduce Tobio to one of the best sports ever. Oikawa had offhandedly mentioned once how Tobio had become more agitated with being cooped up in so many buildings all day long. Iwaizumi hoped that this would help the young boy feel less confined. 

They slowly walked to the ball section. Tobio ohed, cocking his head to the side, letting go of Iwaizumi’s finger to walk closer to the different balls on display. “Iwa no gar gar?” he asked.

“You’ll get you gar gar but you will also get a ball today to play volleyball.”

“Ball,” Tobio pointed to a small red ball.

Iwaizumi picked it up as it was too high for Tobio to reach. He felt it making sure it wasn’t too heavy or hard for Tobio where he might injure himself,“this one?” he asked just to make sure it was the ball Tobio wanted.

“Yesh!” Tobio clapped happily, making grabby hand motions. 

Iwaizumi crouched down giving the ball to Tobio whose eyes shone. He nodded to himself as he watched the little boy spin the ball in his hands. “Tobio,” he muttered softly, blue eyes stared into green ones,“you will be a great volleyball player,” he declared, he could see the boy’s future bright and clear, a white mikasa ball in hand as people held their breaths waiting for him to lead them to victory.

“Vohlibahl?” Tobio asked, owlishly blinking as he repeated the word. 

Iwaizumi laughed,“yes buddy volleyball, it’s a sport that me and your mama used to play.”

“Iwa an Mama?” 

“Yes buddy, I was the ace which means a spiker,” Iwaizumi leaned back a little making sure Tobio was still watching him before throwing an imaginary ball in the air and spiking it down. Tobio watched in amazement as if he had actually witnessed a ball being spiked on the other side of the court. “Your mama,” Iwaizumi continued,“was a setter,” he once again threw the imaginary ball into the air, then raised his arms setting it where he wanted to. Tobio’s eyes had become transfixed on the spot where the ball would have ended up had it been real. He wondered if Tobio actually understood what he had said or was just intrigued with the ceiling. 

“Do you want to be an ace like me or a setter like your mama?” Iwaizumi asked not expecting to receive an answer. 

“Mama!” Tobio yelled, he threw the ball in his hands up into the air, then he extended his arms like Iwaizumi had, fingertips reaching out for the ball that never came. Tobio frowned looking left then right before looking behind him seeing the ball that had fallen backwards. Iwaizumi swallowed his throat becoming dry as he could already see the little boy making people fly, reaching for the sky. Yes, Tobio would become a great setter and Iwaizumi couldn’t wait to see how far the boy would go.

“You’re going to do amazing things buddy,” he whispered, ruffling Tobio’s soft black lock.

“Me setah,” Tobio nodded determinedly.

“Yes you will. Let’s go look at the gar gar.”

“Buh ball?”

“You’re going to get both a gar gar and a ball.”

Tobio giggled at that excitedly taking Iwaizumi hand, they walked towards the car section. If Tobio had been a little older Iwaizumi would have gotten him one of those kid cars, alas the boy was too young so he would just get Tobio whatever toy cars he wanted. Tobio looked at all the different cars, Iwaizumi patiently waited for Tobio to point at a toy he wanted. 

“Tobio?” he asked after a while noticing how quiet the little boy had gotten.

Tobio looked up at him,“yesh?”

“Don’t you want anything?” he asked, gesturing at the shelves filled with toy cars.

Tobio shook his head,“no ball,” he pointed at the ball in Iwaizumi’s hands. 

“Are you sure you can have anything.”

“Ball.”

“Alright buddy,” Iwaizumi leaned down, giving Tobio the ball before picking the boy up. Tobio’s eyes were focused on the ball, a small smile on his face as they went to the checkout register.

* * *

Suga rubbed his temples, tiredness from not getting enough sleep the night before threatening to take him under. He wondered how the hell he would survive another hour with these stuck up people talking about the same three topics over and over again. He wondered if this was a punishment for all those times he had bullied Asahi. But in his defense it was impossible to stop teasing the giant.

Maybe this was a punishment for that one time he accidentally scared Tobio, if that was the case he deserved this and a bit more, if that wasn’t the case then he didn’t deserve this at all. Sure as a wedding planner he was used to worse, had dealt with many questionable people from the bride to the groom to their friends and family, sometimes it was the distant acquaintances that screwed him over, yet this was something worse. He didn’t know how to handle people that had enough money to make him disappear and get away with it. The only thing that he knew for certain was the fact that he couldn’t be his usual social empathetic self for these people would exploit it until there was nothing left. 

He just wanted to go home and spend time with his family, wanted to tease Tooru and cuddle with Tobio, he wanted to check his phone for any text messages regarding a certain event that hopefully would happen on Sunday. Suga closed his eyes tilting his head backwards as he sat on the toilet, the only place he had some privacy. Just to be one hundred percent sure these people would leave him alone he sat in the furthest stall, pants bundled around his legs as his underwear touched the seat he had covered in toilet paper. Sighing he opened his eyes looking at the ceiling, his heart yearned to be home in the comforts of his own room where he could panic about being too forward with Daichi, instead he was stuck in this too fancy hotel with people to far up their own asses. 

He checked his phone last time mentally preparing himself to go out and spend more time with the cockroaches. Just one more hour he repeated the mantra in his head praying time would just speed up.

* * *

Iwaizumi and Tobio were back in the apartment absolutely exhausted from their outing, they had decided to also go to the park where they played with the ball for a while until it started to drizzle. Tobio had ran around, jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of getting to play outside for so long. Iwaizumi knew Oikawa was a good parent, but the younger man was busy and he couldn’t blame him. Oikawa was doing everything in his power to ensure that Tobio would have a good future, and his hard work was obviously paying off Iwaizumi just hoped Oikawa took care of himself. It must be hard juggling so much, from planning something so big to making sure that time was being spent with your child. 

Iwaizumi was once again reminded of the distance between him and Oikawa, he knew that any attempt asking about the other man’s mental health would be noticed and swept under the rug. 

Tobio climbed into his lap from where he sat on the sofa watching Paw Patrols, Iwaizumi had zoned out more content watching Tobio’s reaction who excitedly watched the different pups. He pointed at Iwaizumi’s Godzilla phone case, mimicking the pose on the cover before growling,“grrrr,” scrunching up his cute little nose. 

“It’s more like grawh!” Iwaizumi roared softly mimicking Godzilla’s iconic roar.

“Grawh!”

“Yes like that, louder Tobio,” he encouraged.

“Grawh!” Tobio yelled loudly, Iwaizumi joined in with a softer roar. 

Iwaizumi’s heart had absolutely melted with this exchange, he had grown quite fond of the young boy but this day had cemented the fact that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Tobio, it also gave him another reason to try to bend what was broken with Oikawa. 

He turned off the tv noticing how Tobio’s eyes had begun to droop, making himself and Tobio comfortable, he leaned back Tobio secure in his arms as he also closed his eyes. The day had been tiring but well worth it, Iwaizumi hoped that he soon would have another day like this. 

Dark clouds that wanted to rain down him were pushed away with a red ball thrown high into the air. 

* * *

Oikawa unlocked the door opening it, he stepped into the apartment taking off his shoes, he set his bag down on the floor looking around for any signs of his son and Iwaizumi. He was absolutely exhausted, tired to the bone. His everything hurt, he walked into the living room, eyes widening at the scene in front of him, Iwaizumi was leaning back against the couch mouth open as he softly breathed in and out while Tobio rested against his chest, his little mouth open as well. Oikawa smiled taking out his phone, snapping a picture of the scene, the resemblance between Iwaizumi and Tobio was uncanny, but Oikawa couldn’t find it in himself to complain, maybe Nobu had been right a long day still had enough time to fix itself.

He softly sneaked out of the living room heading to the bathroom, after a quick shower where he scrubbed the god awful negativity that had embraced his body all day long, he grabbed the biggest fluffy blanket he had joining the two droolers on the couch. He spread the blanket making sure everybody was covered before nestling into Iwaizumi’s side, leaning his head against the man's shoulder. 

”Oikawa?” Iwaizumi whispered, green eyes opening then closing to tired and content to actually wake up.

“Shh,” Oikawa shushed,“I’ve had a bad day, lets just sleep.”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi agreed, bringing one arm around Oikawa pushing the brunet closer, who brought one hand to rest over Tobio.

Suga opened the door, arms ready in preparation for a running toddler, instead he was met with silence. He frowned, taking off his coat, and shoes, dropping his bag next to Oikawa's. He walked further into the apartment trying to suppress the gasp that was about to burst from his lips as he took in the scene in front of him. Couldn’t believe he was actually looking at the Hajime Iwaizumi who his best friend always raved about, he could see the appeal of the man and he vowed to do god’s work to make sure his best friend would end up with this guy.

Looking at the three people bundled up and cuddling he took out his phone, this was a family in the making, a family he would help make even because god help him Tooru Oikawa deserved happiness. He quickly opened the camera snapping photos, he slowly crouched down trying not to make any noise in order to not wake them up and get better angles. He then got up and tilted his phone to landscape mode, also taking quick boomerangs on Instagram he was overcome with the feeling to wake everybody up and capture their reactions. But after the day he had, he decided against it not willing to risk anymore bad karma. Instead he headed to the bathroom wanting to take a shower and just forget that anything had happened, there was also an overwhelming need to get out of his muddied clothes. 

After the shower he walked into his room to put his phone on charge when he saw it light up. Grabbed it he looked at the new message and smiled a wide smile. Wanting to scream, dance, throw his hands into the arm, open a window and tell all of New York the news he had gotten, instead of doing all that he simply just breathed out in relief. A part of him couldn’t believe that five simple words had gotten his heart racing like this. 

_Pick you up at seven?_

He replied and closed his phone, plugging it in he left it in his room, walking into the living room. He stopped in front of the couch and lifted the blanket and snuck underneath it nestling into Oikawa’s side. Emerald green eyes opened, blinking at him, he smiled sending a wink into the other man’s direction who smiled back and closed his eyes. The air in the living room was peaceful as they all cuddled, for the moment all their sorrows had been forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been a hot minute and I genuinely apologize for the delay guys, I was going through a writer's block and my laptop is still broken so I typed most of this on my phone...to say that was unpleasant is an understatement. But I just wanted to thank you to everybody who commented and left a kudo as it really helped me because idk it got me like in my feels that people actually looked forward to me updating and actually enjoyed my trash writing and I'm just so oof grateful for that also, this has almost gotten 200 kudos which is crazy like what the heck...question to people who haven't been following this from the start how hard is it too catch up because 20000+ words is a shit ton. I personally don't like this chapter, not only was it hard to write, I also personally just feel like it's a bad chapter where nothing of importance happens and it's just idk making me feel guilty for making y'all wait so long for this trashhhhhh so I'm sorry about that :// I'll definitely try to do better like there are a few chapters coming up which I'm really excited about so just don't uhm like give up on me guys :) Also as stated before this chapter is unedited and it's mainly because I wanted to post it and just get it out as I won't have time tomorrow which is annoying for everybody...  
> *so the famed (volley not really but still) ball got introduced, hope y'all liked that introduction. I know volleball is huge part of Kags life but I really think the main reason it is is because of the way he was introduced to it, you know and I wanted that energy with Iwaizumi being the one to introduce it.  
> **I will try to upload at least once every week but it honestly depends on how long it takes me to finish a chapter, so you can expect one update or like maybe two per week...like I've already started writing the next chapter so I should be able to do this  
> ***fun fact this chapter is the longest and 8000+ words it's literally twenty pages like woah good luck Finishing reading this all!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Tanaka looked at the pile of case files on his desk, grabbing a random one he opened it, and walked to the chief's office hoping to appear busy. Humming, he nodded his head, eyes scanning the many words that didn’t register in his mind. He was on a very super important mission after all, it wasn’t easy to impress the love of one’s life.

“Do I even want to know what you’re doing?”

“Chikara!” he turned around looking at his _fiance_ , who just came out of the chief’s office, the thought still made him swoon that the gorgeous brunet in front of him had actually accepted his proposal, he was going to marry Chikara Ennoshita he was actually going to marry Chikara Ennoshita. A love struck smile made its way on his face, that he tried to hide as he saw how his fiance’s eyebrow was raised. Tanaka quickly coughed, clearing his throat making his voice deeper,“I’m working on a very important case babe, life or death type of situation.”

Brown eyes twinkled with amusement, the corners of the brunet’s mouth lifted slightly upwards,“are you now?” he asked, starting to walk towards the elevators.

“Yes, it’s very dangerous stuff,” Tanaka scratched his head frowning trying to come up with something that would make him look cool,“it’s a case like you see in the movies you know that one movie we watched recently with explosions, kidnappings, and car chases it’s that type of case,” Tanaka regretted not grabbing his sunglasses, instead he used one hand to raise his collar,“it’s a dangerous lifestyle I’m leading.”

Ennoshita shook his head,“well it must be _really_ important if you’re holding your file wrong,” pointing at the file in his hands.

Tanaka willed himself not to blush,“it’s because it’s in code babe.”

“Sure it is,” the other man smiled, stopping in front of the elevator pushing the button.

Tanaka trailed after him like a lost puppy,“it is,” he pouted, why was it so hard to impress his fiance? 

Ennoshita turned around and grabbed his face in his hands, the two looked into each other’s eyes when the brunet smiled,“my fiance is the coolest guy around the block, saving lives and all that fun stuff.” 

Tanaka blushed, scratching the back of his head,“it’s no biggie,” he mumbled. Ennoshita winked at him, turning around, Tanaka felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart hammering in his chest as if he had just finished a race against Usain Bolt. It had taken him three years to get the other man and still the brunet left him breathless. “So babe,” he said trying to calm his racing heart, Ennoshita hummed in acknowledgement,“any new cases?” 

The elevator doors opened and both men walked in, Ennoshita pressed the down button,“well apparently we’re expecting some dogs soon.”

Frowning Tanaka grabbed Ennoshita’s hand playing with diamond ring he had put there,“like a fighting ring?”

“I don’t know, all I know for sure is that there was a clothing warehouse,” Ennoshita sighed deeply resting his head against Tanaka’s shoulder. “I hope that they weren’t part of a fighting rink, maybe they’ll be just guard dogs,” he whispered softly. 

Tanaka looked at his fiance, knowing that the man loved his job but it was a heavy weight on his mind having to deal with so many abused animals, most of which had to be put down for their injuries and conditioning was too severe to be reversed. It was moments like these he wished he was better at comforting people, wished he had an unlimited vocabulary so he could pick any word or sentence out of his lexicon that would elevate the mood to a happier one. Alas, he wasn’t therefore settling on physical comfort, he would be Chikara’s support system for as long as the other man would allow him to be. 

“Are you working long today?” 

“Nah just another hour and then I’ll join you on the couch watching that new animal documentary Netflix released.”

Ennoshita smiled,“that sounds good,” the elevator pinged opening its door revealing the underground parking lot. The couple walked towards Ennoshita’s white Toyota car,“Yuu and Asahi are coming for dinner next week so remember to ask Daichi to switch his day off with you so you guys can have more time together.”

Tanaka nodded, it had been awhile since he had seen his best friend, sure the two texted and facetimed but with Yuu being everywhere and nowhere it was hard to just watch crappy movies together with their loved ones, movies that were so bad they were genuinely hilarious, so Tanaka was looking forward to this. 

“And no we’re not watching Psycho Stripper.”

“But Chi--”

Ennoshita held up his hand, gesturing towards the car,“it’s Asahi’s turn to pick and I won’t let you two corrupt him.”

“Pfft,” Tanaka kissed Ennoshita, before softly whispering in his fiance’s ear,“too late.” 

The other man gently pushed him away, before stepping closer again,“I still have a week to undo the damage while you,” Ennoshita whispered voice low and hot, grabbing Tanaka’s chin making sure his eyes were only on him, and god the things that did to Tanaka,“are stuck at work,” leaning in close they breathed the same air, it would only take one little push for their lips to meet yet Tanaka was engaged to a sadist who laughed at his desperation and turned around entering the car, no kiss exchanged only the lingering of Ennoshita’s fruity smelling breath. 

He stayed in the parking lot until Ennoshita drove off and just yelled, because thank you everybody from both this life and his past that he had somehow accumulated enough good karma to marry somebody like Chikara Ennoshita. The one person in the world that made time speed up and slow down long enough for him to enjoy every moment they spent together, both the good and the bad, that always left him longing for more. He couldn’t even be angry with the problem at hand shaking his head, he looked at the half hard problem in his pants, he then looked at the file in his hands, shrugging, who knew that trying to impress his fiance like this would come to some good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay what the actual frick frack doodly doo omfg 200 kudos?! First of all thank you so so much and everybody whose been supporting this story with its us and downs, and I'm just like so grateful like woahh...from all the good stories out there this is the one you choose and oof I'm just in my feels cuz of it. But yeah enough smoosh from my end, this is obviously a filler chapter but it was a lot of fun to write, I hope y'all enjoyed reading it cuz these two have a special place in my heart. I hope they weren't too out of character but I honestly do think that Tanak would always go on about having a fiance you know...This chapter was so much fun too write and shorter than usual, also the word count is literally crazy like do y'all actually read that many words like forreal? More importantly did I write that many words like what the heck...


	13. Chapter 13

There were dark bags underneath both Oikawa and Suga’s eyes, there were only four months left until the Fashion Week would be happening and it felt like too many things were still not planned or taken care of. Not only did the upcoming event cause them to lose sleep Tobio also had become more fussier, he wanted Suga and Oikawa to play with him more, sadly there were only so many hours in the day, so the little boy had taken to playing by himself which would have been cute if it weren’t for the fact he called out different names to come and play with him. They should really look into some daycares where the boy could have some kids his own age, there was just too much happening and they were both at their wits ends trying to spend as much time as possible with Tobio while still doing their job. 

Which is exactly what led them to this moment in their lives where the two sat in silence on the kitchen floor drinking cheap champagne Suga had gotten from the bodega down the street, at one in the morning. The flashlight of Suga’s phone, the only light there because they had been too lazy to turn on the kitchen lights. But for a city filled with lights, red, blue and yellow reflected from the surfaces in the kitchen it didn’t matter much. Two mugs worth of the liquid had been downed already, both men too impatient to get out the fancy glasses that came with the apartment. 

They were sipping from their third serving, when Suga spoke up,“our time here is actually ending soon,” letting the pleasant buzz of alcohol soothe him, and bare his mind.

“It’s gonna be over soon, like really soon,” Oikawa agreed, nodding.

Suga blinked, taking another sip of the champagne enjoying its bubbles, he had been thinking about this a lot lately and didn’t know how to feel about it,“do you want it to end?” he asked, hoping Oikawa’s answer would help him get his own. 

Oikawa stared into his mug,“New York is hectic,” he whispered,“but it’s also,” the brunet didn’t know how to articulate that the thought of leaving New York made his heart clench. How this stupid big city that never slept with people who had zero to no manners had grown on him,“it will be an adjustment,” he settled on thinking about life before New York, which with every sip became just a bit hazier, did he even have a life before he arrived here? 

“Yes,” Suga sighed,“a really big adjustment.”

Frowning at this Oikawa took another sip,“are you actually considering leaving?”

“What do you mean with that?”

“Well,” Oikawa knew that he had thread carefully through the bomb he was about to drop, because for Suga’s calm there was also an exploding temper that lived to annihilate,“you seem happy here, like the definition of glowing happiness.” Suga remained quiet staring into the mug in his hands, fingers tightening their hold over the plain white surface,“and it seems like you’ve found your place here, with Asahi, Noya  _ and _ Daichi.”

Brown eyes met his own,“my place is with you and Tobio.”

“That’s not what I meant, it isn’t as much as a place as it is the feeling where you yourself feel content.”

“How would you know what I feel?” Suga raised an eyebrow,“I’m not the only one who feels content here, look at you for example with--”

Oikawa raised his own brow in return, interrupting Suga not wanting to be reminded what his heart already knew but his brain refused to accept or acknowledge,“--see we both know each other well.”

The two men kept on staring at each other, the air tense around ready to be broken by cutting remarks that would be regretted and taken back by sunrise. Uncertainty that would linger over there every exchange as they remembered the words spoken in anger thrown out of their mouths with the single purpose to hurt. They both narrowed their eyes at the same time opening their mouths before bursting into a fit of giggles,“what has this city done to us?” Suga hiccuped. 

Oikawa put his mug down and clutched his stomach tears running down his face,“we’re literally out here acting like fucking telepaths with that knowing what you think bullshit.”

“Right Tooru, it sounded like we were breaking up--”

“Like that vine--”

“How do you know what’s good for me?!”

“That’s my opinion!”

The two men were in tears, Suga had spilled some champagne over his clothing, his stomach in pain as he couldn’t stop laughing. They were grateful that they had taken Tobio to the park and played with him for a good two hours. Tiring him out so he wouldn’t wake up because of the noise they were creating. Lately the little boy had become obsessed with volleyball both Oikawa and Suga couldn’t be prouder, already able to see how Tobio was going to rule the world, making people fly left and right. They giggled like a bunch of first graders who heard the word ‘butt’, it took them a good ten minutes to compose themselves avoiding eye contact lest they break out into another fit. 

Wiping the last few tears away, Oikawa got up from the floor with a groan, rubbing his knee, he walked to the fridge leaning down opening the freezer getting out the two Ben & Jerry containers he had gotten earlier today. Handing Suga the Karamel Sutra Core flavor and a spoon while keeping the Chocolate Fudge Brownie for himself, he also got out the whipping cream from the fridge and handed it to Suga who shook the can before putting it on the floor. 

“So,” Suga started as Oikawa plopped, on the floor, wincing as his right knee cracked loudly. 

Nothing, some good ice cream wouldn’t fix as he began his journey to take off the lid of his ice cream and swirl some whipping cream over it. Once he had enough he handed the canister to Suga,“soooo,” he imitated, fluttering his long lashes.

“Tooru do you think you’ll actually leave New York?” Suga asked the buzz of the can momentarily, distracting them both. 

Oikawa shrugged scooping some whipping cream and ice cream with his spoon, he put it into his mouth enjoying the flavors thinking about the pros and cons of staying in New York,“four months is still a long time,” he settled on licking his spoon clean,“ask me when we’re actually closer to leaving,” this conversation didn’t seem like the one that was appropriate to have with cheap champagne, it was more an old, expensive wine kind of question that would have him intoxicated with the longing for knowledge, the neverending pondering as his brain mulled over all the choices he could possibly making, turning them around in his head to see them from all angles.

“Alright,” Suga smiled, enjoying the caramel in his ice cream, for him this conversation seemed more like a vodka question where the burn of the alcohol would drown out the burn of the hurt that would inevitably come when the decisions that would be made,“same for me, ask me when we’re closer to leaving.”

They enjoyed the silence alternating between taking sips from their mugs and eating ice cream or adding more whipping cream. Different sounds filled the space of the kitchen echoing around the apartment in the dead of night, a spoon hitting the side of the bowl, the sizzling of the whipping cream can, the swallowing of liquid, it was comfortable. However, like everything comfortable, it wasn’t permanent, there had to be other intentions at play, because eating ice cream while drinking at one am on the kitchen floor with only a small light, brightening their space was too good of an atmosphere for something not more intimate that would bring them closer together. And of course Oikawa the little menace started it, he smirked,“I don’t think I’ve told you this Koushi but your future hubby’s thighs are worth dying for,” he said, enjoying how Suga choked on the sip he was taking. 

“Stop it Tooru,” Suga coughed a few times, jabbing Oikawa’s side, a faint blush making its way on his cheeks,“Daichi and I are just dating, nothing more and nothing less,” drunk him wasn’t as witty as sober him who would have hit Oikawa back effectively turning the tables.

“And yet you guys were all smoochy smooch smooch, in front of the apartment no less. What if Tobio saw that kind of action?” Oikawa dramatically put his hand over his forehead, putting his ice cream down next to his mug and throwing himself backwards onto the cool floor,“my poor baby would have been scarred for life.” 

Suga’s nostrils flared, he knew it had been a bad idea to let Daichi walk him back to the apartment, but in his defense it was already past twelve and  _ everybody  _ was supposed to be asleep but no off course Oikawa had to see everything through the peephole and tease Suga mercilessly about it. Cursing his own inability to come up with a clever comeback he pouted. 

“Aww Koushi-chan please don’t be like that,” Oikawa got up from the floor resuming his previous sitting position, had taken Suga’s silence as offence,“you know you never told me anything about your relationship.” 

“What do you mean?”

“While you have mentioned a few things but everytime we would get serious we would get interrupted.”

“Ah!” Suga snapped his fingers together,“you’re right I never did finish telling you what happened from beginning to now.”

“Yes I wanna know everything, we have all the time in the world!” Oikawa exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, later in the day he would regret everything that took place as parenting and event planning with a headache due to alcohol and lack of sleep was not recommendable but for now he was blissfully unaware of the throbbing headache that would follow him around like a shadow. 

“Well you already know how Daichi was the cop who wanted to arrest me.”

“No he didn’t want to arrest you, handcuff for sure, arrest no.”

Suga scrunched his nose,“I was literally a fugitive of the law and yes.”

“Ew! Kinky people alert!” 

“Don’t go acting all innocent now, don’t forget that I remember all the details of when we played never have I ever!” Suga shook his head,“but that’s irrelevant, our first official date was awful Tooru,” he muttered, patting his lap for Oikawa to take place in, the brunet laid down, head resting in Suga’s lap,“worst first date ever.”

“Really?” Oikawa sounded surprised, relaxing while Suga played with his hair. “And yet you guys are in a relationship like an actual functioning relationship.”

Nodding Suga sighed,“after the first date, I was like this is horrible and maybe we aren’t as compatible as I thought we were but--“ the hopeless romantic bubbled up in him,“but the way he looked at me Tooru--” 

“--how did he look at you?”

“It was in a way that nobody had ever done so, it was weird as if I was something more you know,” Suga gestured with his hand, opening and closing it trying to convey his point. 

Oikawa remained silent for a moment before nodding,“he saw  _ you _ , not the front you put on for everybody just you and--”

\--and still wanted me,” Suga agreed, because that’s exactly how Daichi had looked at him,“yeah he saw  _ me _ .” Pursing his lips Suga thought about the times he had seen that same adoration in a certain green eyed man directed towards Oikawa, he wondered how long it would take those two to get their heads out of their asses and just get together,“it’s the same way Hajime sees you,” he whispered. 

Oikawa shot up, eyes wide furiously shaking his head,“don’t say that!” 

“It’s the truth though Tooru, you guys both are more than ready to take the next ste--”

“Koushi,” Oikawa held up his hand,“drop it,” he whispered softly. Suga nodded as Oikawa tried to calm his racing heart because he knew that the grey haired man was right, knew that Iwaizumi and him were more than ready for the next step in their relationship. But admitting that to Suga would mean that there was a part of him that wanted to be selfish, a parth that wanted to put his own needs above his son’s, which was an absolutely stupid concern that Suga would no doubtly point out because Iwaizumi absolutely loved Tobio, but there was a nagging fear of what if the older man didn’t? And the unfairness of it all, Oikawa had signed up to take care of Tobio and wouldn’t change that for the world but Iwaizumi hadn’t. 

Suga watched Oikawa, having known the man for long enough to know that he was having an internal struggle feeling guilty for wanting more of life. He decided to change the topic,“I never told you what happened when both Daichi and I were stranded in New Jersey.” 

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement telling Suga it was okay to continue, relieved at the topic change. 

Closing his eyes Suga visualized the mess that the entire car ride had been.

* * *

**A few months ago stranded in New Jersey**

Suga had always known that there was a higher force above that he was amicable with. Suga did good and received good and when he did bad he got bad, but damn nothing in his entire life could have prepared him for this mess he had gotten himself in. Not only was he in a car with practically a stranger, it was also the cop who had been trying to arrest him. 

Witholding a sigh Suga tutted, causing Daichi to look at him,"Uhm everything alright?" 

Suga paled, maybe he should just run, how far could it possibly be? He knew they were somewhere in New Jersey which meant that New York was quite far as it had taken them quite some time to get there with a car. However he also knew that fear fueled adrenaline which meant that technically Suga should be able to run faster than normal, something along the lines of Usain Bolt going on a morning run to relax, which should be possible with the fear already coursing through his veins. Watching Beyond Scared Straight and Inside World's Toughest Prisons really did not help with his apprehension towards Daichi. 

Heart racing Suga started to formulate a plan, seeing diagrams and graphs start to form on the cars windshield. He had watched enough shows and movies where the characters had to break free/escape to know that the best course of action would be to lull Daichi into a fall sense of security, before making his move. He would start a conversation to charm the other man and then when Daichi looked a bit sleepy Suga would snatch the car keys from the brunet before making a run for it, locking the car running as far as he could, hiding wherever there was space and then calling Oikawa, yes that sounded like a good doable plan. 

“So,” Suga coughed in his balled up fist clearing his throat,“so Daichi…” he really hadn’t thought this through not knowing what to ask the other man,“what’s uh your favorite food?” deciding on a general question that would hopefully lead into a conversation by itself, he wondered where all his charm went.

Daichi looked startled with the sudden break in silence, biting his bottom lip he scratched his cheek,“Shoyu Ramen, uh what about you?”

Nodding at Daichi’s answer, Suga replied easily being a huge foodie he loved food,“Mapo Tofu, but I like it super spicy.”

“Really spicy?” 

“Uhuh,” Suga hummed,“I love spicy food the spicier the better,” he didn’t lie about that, he absolutely loved spicy food. Loved the way the spices would make his mouth water yet didn’t suffocate him. How the spice just added a little bit more pizazz to the whole dish.

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a spice lover,” Daichi muttered, reclining his seat a bit further back and crossing his legs over each other.

“Well you’d be surprised. I bet you wouldn’t even be able to handle half of my spice level.” 

Daichi held up his hands,“woah I’m more of a potato and meat kind of guy who was forced to learn how to handle insanely spicy food.”

Suga pursed his lips, brows knit together,“let me guess,” snapping his fingers together,“Yuu?”

Nodding Daichi, clicked his tongue,“the spice level in their food whenever I go over is insane, which is quite sad as both Yuu and Asahi are good cooks.”

“Why is it sad if they’re both good cooks?” Suga asked genuinely interested, his plan already fading to the back of his mind. 

The corners of Daichi’s mouth lifted upwards,“because my taste buds get burned off so I can’t even taste it properly.”

Both men looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Suga sniffed a bit once he had calmed down,“so I take it you really aren’t an adventurous eater unless you’re forced to.”

“That’s right, the keyword is forced. I rather stick to something that I know than try the unknown and hate it.”

“That’s fair, but,” Suga whispered, dropping his voice the way he did when he reached the climax of a book that he read to Tobio, “have you ever tried the unknown and fallen in love with it?”

“The unknown is scary.”

Suga had to stick to the plan, he knew he had to stick to the plan but he just couldn’t bring himself to when he saw Daichi’s eyes twinkling, he supposed this is why Icarus flew so close to the sun for temptation was too hard resist especially when temptation had watermelon breaking, metal bending thighs like those,“it’s only scary if you think too much about it.”

“Being able to turn off my brain would be a superpower,” Daichi muttered underneath his breath soft enough that Suga knew he wasn’t supposed to catch, but he had. 

He knew that curiosity had killed the cat and should just bite his tongue, focus on whatever he was supposed to do but he felt himself unable to do,“why would that be a superpower?” he asked.

Shrugging Daichi pointed at the moon,“the moon is rather big today.”

“Change of topic hey?"

Rolling his eyes, Daichi kept his gaze on the moon,“the moon is the moon no matter where you are, whether it be here or overseas.”

Connecting the dots Suga licked his lips,“you uh served?” he asked, facepalming at how stupid he sounded. 

“Yeah, guess being able to turn my brain off would keep whatever happened over there and over here at bay.”

Satisfaction brought the cat back, and for now Suga was satisfied with the answer he got,“do you remember me?” he asked, changing the topic, not wanting the air in the car to change to something depressing, he also wanted to know why Daichi hadn’t arrested him yet.

“Yes from the bodega, with the small boy you were holding.”

“Ohh,” Suga smiled a bright smile, Daichi's eyes meeting his own, as he thought about Tobio feeling warmth bubble up in the pit of his stomach,“that’s my godson Tobio,” he said. “He is the best kid ever, and that’s my completely unbiased opinion.”

“Really?” Daichi asked, raising an eyebrow,“completely unbiased?”

“Yes! Tobio is wonderful, look me in the eye and tell me you weren’t charmed by his cute little dimpled self.” 

Daichi nodded, laughing softly,“yeah he was cute, I don’t remember seeing dimples though.”

Gasping Suga pulled out his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his gallery pulling up the selfie he took wherein the younger boy’s dimples were very visible, two deep indents on the sides of cheeks that showed up when he laughed or genuinely smiled, because Tobio was smart enough to fake a smile even though it usually looked more like a sneer. 

“He is adorable.”

“I know right?! Best baby ever.”

“I also remember that you said you were an identical cousin.”

Scrunching up his nose Suga put his phone into his pocket,“and what about it?” he would take this with him to the grave, nobody would ever find out about the identical cousin incident,“I thought somebody like you would know that identical cousins are cousins that look alike but are cousins often mistaken for twins because they look alike,” he bullshitted straight from his ass, maybe there was some truth to the amount of time Oikawa had told him he was full of shit.

“Alright,” Daichi smiled, eyes crinkling upwards,“why’d you ask if I remember you though?”

Narrowing his eyes Suga was surprised Daichi hadn’t mentioned the coffee incident yet, he wondered if Daichi had forgotten about it. Which should be impossible because it was kind of epic how Suga had saved the day. “What about the coffee incident?”

Shaking his head, Daichi, answered,“I’m pretty sure the bodega is the first time I’ve ever seen and talked to you.” 

Sighing loudly Suga closed his eyes, turns out Oikawa had been right and there were no cops after him. How lame. The bit of excitement in his life was all in his head. God that was just embarrassing. “I don’t know whether or not I should be offended or relieved you don’t remember me from the coffee incident.”

“Maybe if you tell me more about it I’ll be able to remember.” 

“Uggh,” Suga groaned opening his eyes, looking at the moon that actually was rather big tonight,“well there was perp you were chasing and I saved the day by throwing coffee at him.”

“Ohh that coffee incident, I don’t remember seeing you but in my defense it takes a lot of energy and effort to chase down a perp for so long.” 

“Well because of that incident I thought I was a fugitive of the law.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow,“is that why you have been so--”

“--mean, distant, cold?”

“Uhh distant is a good one...yeah distant.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t know who made the first move but the next thing he knew was that their fingers were intertwined and they were pointedly not looking at each other. “Glad we got that sorted out,” Suga muttered.

“Same.”

They both looked at each other, red dusting their faces as they leaned in, the night still so very young. 

* * *

“Wait!” Oikawa shouted, making an ‘x’ with his arms,“you can’t just leave me on such a cliffhanger.” 

Suga’s eyes twinkled with mischief, there was more to the story but where was the fun in telling Oikawa _everything_ , have him guessing a bit. “Now now Tooru we only have so many hours to do whatever and I surely can’t spend all that time talking about being stranded in a car, if I recall properly you haven’t told me the full details of how you spent that night either.”

Oikawa grumbled, sticking his nose up in the air while crossing his arms. He looked away from Suga as if the sight of the other man personally offended him, which it certainly did in this moment. Because why the hell would Suga be so heartless leaving him wanting for but not giving anything away making him guess everything that happened next! What kind of sick person condemned others to a fate of never truly knowing what happened?! 

“Come on babe!” Suga laughed,“an eye for an eye, a full story for a full story.”

“Nothing even happened,” Oikawa said, trying to sound convincing, the keyword ‘try’ because his own body had decided to betray him and a rosy blush crawled down from the tips of his ears to his cheeks. 

“Sure nothing happened, but because I am a good human being I’ll tell you what happened on our first date.”

Narrowing his eyes Oikawa sighed deeply,“you’re not going to tell me everything, are you?” he muttered knowing the other man too well, for they were quite similar and if Oikawa was in Suga’s shoes he would have left the man with only part of the story.  _ Oh wait _ , he had left the other man with part of the story while he was getting grilled on the night he had spent with Iwaizumi.

“I mean you said it yourself, where is the fun in telling you everything,” Suga sang.

“Alright hurry up!”

“So damn bossy, guess we know where Tobes is getting his dictatorial streak from.”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue,“it isn’t a dictatorial streak it’s just called being stubborn which he got from you since I have never heard of that word in my entire life.”

“Sure you haven’t,” Suga mocked, mimicking Oikawa’s voice, making a ‘t’ with his hands he signaled for a timeout before Oikawa could respond,“alright that’s all irrelevant let's go back to the worst first date ever. So basically all that you have to know is we were going to go to a restaurant but instead chased some people, got chased by animals and had weird shit dumped on us.”

“That sounds hectic.”

“And traumatic which is why I won’t go into detail about it because that smell,” Suga shuddered, “yeah I really can’t talk about what happened before the park.” He was telling the truth because just thinking back of everything that had transpired made his head hurt like no tomorrow, or maybe that was the alcohol who knew?. 

Oikawa nodded,“I understand,” he whispered earnestly.

Quickly shoving a spoon of melted ice cream into his mouth Suga started the story, Oikawa scrunched up his nose disgusted with what he saw in Sugas mouth as the grey haired man hadn’t swallowed properly, and there was still ice cream swishing around his mouth. 

* * *

**The Horrible No Good Absolute Worst First Date Ever**

Suga was drenched from head to toe in something he didn’t even want to know about. Closing his eyes, he sat down on a random park bench that was covered in bird poop. Daichi quietly sat next to him, keeping a respectable distance. Suga was always up for an adventure, had no qualms about joining stupid pranks or seeing preventable human stupidity in action, ask anybody but this was too much even for him. 

Sighing, he opened his eyes, looking up at the night sky, not wanting to see Daichi. Maybe romance just wasn’t for him because how the hell did whatever happen tonight make any sense.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi whispered, trying to keep his voice soft but failing miserably. 

Remaining quiet Suga pulled out his phone checking the time, it was already three in the morning, he had to meet up with Asahi and Yuu at ten. Feeling exhaustion weighing him down he purposely let out a big sigh,“this was awful,” he stated,“and that’s me trying to sugarcoat it.”

“I’m--”

Suga held up his hand,“yet here I am sitting on a park bench next to you while I could already be back home and just sleep.” 

Daichi’s mouth was open as his eyes widened,“what are you saying?” he croaked out.

“That maybe it wasn’t  _ that  _ bad.” Suga had absolutely no idea what possessed him to say that because the date had been  _ that  _ bad yet he didn’t want to give up on whatever was happening between him and Daichi. He knew that tonight might have been a preview for the rest of his time spent with Daichi or it was a test to see if Suga was strong enough to stand his ground for whatever was trying to uproot him. But here’s the thing he didn’t want to succumb, drowning in how pitiful this night had been. 

Snorting before quickly covering his mouth and nose with his hand Daichi looked incredulously at him, as if he had grown a second head. And maybe Suga did but this the way Daichi looked at him, incredulously yet fondly, was too much. Where would Suga ever find somebody who looked at him like this, like he was something ethereal worth to be cherished? 

The corner of his mouth lifted up, stroking his hand through his hair he quickly grimaced as weird goop went through his fingers,“the way you look at me,” he whispered voice being carried with the wind to an unknown location or perhaps just to the man sitting next to him,“the way that you look at me Daichi is--is something else.”

Daichi blushed letting his hand wander closer to Suga’s,“you are quite the sight to behold Koushi Sugawara,” he murmured loud enough for Suga to hear.

Shaking his head the grey haired man could feel his cheeks heat up, grabbing Daichi’s hand intertwining their fingers together, feeling whatever they were covered in dripping down on their conjoined hand he decided it wasn’t that bad, pretty bad but not bad, they both watched the park which was surprisingly peaceful at night. Letting the gentle breeze take the disgusting stench they reeked of far away and covering them with the smell of pizza.

* * *

Oikawa threw his head back clutching his stomach as he laughed aloud, tears starting to gather in his eyes. He tried to quiet down because Tobio was still asleep but couldn’t believe how such a non-toxic good relationship had started off so absolutely terrible. If it had been him in Suga’s shoes he would have said ‘boy bye’ and called it a day, instead of sitting in the park while smelling like trash. His stomach cramped, as his laughter didn’t subside only increasing when he looked at Suga’s face. The other man looked like he himself was about to lose his shit which was just too much for Oikawa. 

His laughter subsided as Suga suddenly threw a bomb out of nowhere at him,“what’s wrong with you lately Tooru?” Oikawa had absolutely no idea what could have sparked that question so he just shrugged, feeling the joy he had just experienced fade away with the other man’s serious expression. He couldn’t even play with his ice cream because it had become all melted and soupy. Suga rolled his eyes,“you seem distant and more...afraid?” and so the real intimate life changing conversation was about to happen.

Oikawa sighed knowing what Suga had been referring to, fear had been fuelling most of his actions lately from the future that kept on approaching faster and the present that just kept on slipping through his fingers,“I’m just scared,” he whispered, flopping down back onto the floor looking at the popcorn ceiling, when he had his own house he wouldn’t have a ceiling like that, it would be smooth and have some type of color besides being purely white, maybe a mural of sorts, or something akin to the night sky. 

Suga joined him, their knees bumping together,“of what?”

How did Oikawa explain to his friend that he felt like everything was happening too fast while not fast enough. How could he word it in a way that Suga would understand the harrowing pressure on his chest to get everything perfect for Tobio? How the hell could he tell Suga about the never leaving fear that Tobio would grow up to despise him, that there were moments he could just see his son walk away from him too far out of his reach, never to come back? There were too many questions and not enough answers, so Oikawa settled with a simple,“everything,” that more or less summed all the dangerous swirling emotions inside up.

Suga remained quiet, eyes looking at the lights in the ceiling,“you know I’ve been scared lately as well?”

Oikawa actually raised his eyebrow at this, he had known that there were things plaguing Suga’s mind but it hadn’t occurred to him that they might have been just as bad as the demons haunting him. Feeling bad he nodded for Suga to continue, he truly didn’t have enough time to do everything and with each day passing it just showed how Oikawa was human, nothing more and nothing less. 

“Trivial things mostly, my relationship with Daichi, how I don’t have the patience to drive here because people don’t give their fucking indicators or how the pedestrians and cyclists just cross when they want to never looking if their light is actually green or not.”

“Yeah but there is more or you wouldn’t have brought it up,” usually Oikawa was slyer than this instead of dumping gasoline in fire, he made the other person tell him what he wanted to know without revealing too much but alas even alcohol could have a people reader like Oikawa under control, for he was as sly as Tobio during hide and seek when the boy hid behind his shoe.

“True,” Suga looked at his nails, his thumb smoothing over them, wondering if he should get them done professionally or just at home. Maybe they should plan a day out where they could just relax and do what they used to do when they planned stressful weddings together. Meetup vent about their clients and leave feeling lighter than before. Oikawa coughed and he was once again reminded of the heavy load on his mind that somehow had started to control his body, making his bones feel heavier each day, the pretending of everything being okay starting to take a toll on him. “There have been times when I worry about our future with everything happening, how male carriers are being alienated once again, I uh--” it was hard speaking these words aloud seeing history repeating itself in front of him,“I’m just afraid.”

Oikawa blinked, different news headlines and social media posts flashing through his mind as he remembered how everyday more young male carriers were disappearing. “Same,” he whispered, his voice still too loud for this conversation, a conversation best had in silence because there was always that lingering fear of what he was being discovered by people with no good intentions,“it’s like people think we choose to be born like this you know?”

Suga nodded,“It’s all because the way the media and history portray us.”

Oikawa nodded agreeing with that, male carriers were rare and myths in some parts of the world which caused them to often be portrayed as such, mere myths that didn’t exist, while in other parts they were portrayed as demons that were infiltrating every corner wanting to take over everything, both portrayals equally as dehumanizing, causing ‘normal’ humans to be afraid of them. 

“I think,” Oikawa began collecting his thoughts,“I think it primarily has to do with the fact that we can get pregnant and impregnate others which means we wouldn’t really need to depend on like you know  _ others _ .” 

“Yeah,” Suga murmured,“people think because of that we’re going to overthrow them.”

“As if they didn’t place crazy restrictions on us. They actually think we can go around, gang up with all of us, even the ones who haven’t publicly outed themselves and overthrow them all, like what the actual fuck. Where does that kind of thinking even make any sense?”

“Right?! Just leaving the country is already a big hassle. Imagine trying to take over the world.”

“We’re literally banned from some countries but okay guess we’ll just sneak in and overtake everything.” 

Suga snorted,“forreal, just the paperwork to get your license is absolutely insane.”

Oikawa smirked,“we’ll overthrow the world after we finish all the paperwork for all the proper documentation that includes the four to five the paperwork will be sent back because of not enough supporting documentation as if we haven’t given them all the papers we have ever touched.”

“Do you actual have MC written on your legal documents?”

Every male carrier had a choice to legally be registered as a MC instead of picking one gender, apparently being a registered MC would bring them lots of benefits which would outweigh the cons such as the government knowing this sensitive information and being able to do whatever the hell they wanted with it. But see the thing about the cons was that a lot of male carriers had lost their lives in the past like this, where the general masses decided they were monsters and not human and thus ‘cleansing’ of cities happened which was just a fancy way of saying they were put in labor camps where they either worked to death on fields or as pleasure man and once you weren’t useful you were killed. So a lot of carriers had learned and their parents picked a gender at birth with which they stuck with or changed. It was just too dangerous to have all their information available in one location like that, it only took one person with malice intent to ruin the lives of hundreds. 

Shaking his head Oikawa said,“nope,” popping the p,“my parents were at birth like it’s too much unnecessary bullshit, I have separate documents for when I go travelling though just in case something goes wrong you know?”

There were travel documents every ‘unofficial’ male carrier had to carry with them to prove that their body was the way it was and not designed to smuggle something because that was what people apparently did. It was utter bullshit if you asked Oikawa just another way to be controlled but it was the way it was. 

“Yeah same, on my official documents I’m not officially a MC but I do have all the documents in place to prove so,” Suga tutted,“I've been meaning to ask you this question since forever now.” 

“Go on.”

“Do you have a carrier parent?” 

Oikawa nodded,“yes I think that’s another reason why I’m so comfortable with everything you know because I don’t really know anything else, what about you?”

“Nope,” Suga said popping the p like Oikawa had done earlier,“it was a shock to the entire family, they accepted it, but the paperwork and shit was hell...I also think my parents were really confused on how to approach all of this because in some places I’m referred to by male pronouns in other it’s female but they did a great job adjusting.”

“Do you mind what people address you as?” Oikawa asked.

Shaking his head Suga played with the necklace Daichi had gotten him, twisting the crow pendant back and forward,“no I don’t mind sir or ma’am but what I do mind is the way people change it up you know? The minute they find out I’m a male carrier I become ma’am but in a condescending kind of way as if feminizing me will make me less of a human being.”

Oikawa snorted,“it’s supposed to you know, they’re basically saying even though you have dicks you’re not one of us which means you’re beneath us thus lesser than us thus under our control.”

“Right, but when it comes to ‘feminine’ issues we’re suddenly not a part of that either.” 

“It’s just so annoying,” Oikawa groaned,“they want to group us together until it’s time to talk about change then all of the sudden we’re not part of any groups and it wouldn’t be a problem if we didn’t need those groups to band together and actual experience the positive change that is happening.”

“Yes, I always talk to my parents about how annoying it is that the only change we truly experience is always negative and setting us back another couple of years back, for the change other experience we only get the crumbs that are rotten and expired.” 

Oikawa understood exactly what Suga was saying and knew that the other man’s parents probably didn’t, he was thankful to be born in a household where he could talk about his problems and have a parent relate to them. Deciding to change the topic he steered the conversation into one they’ve had multiple times, not this deep but there was a first for everything,“if you ever have kids would you, you know be like me be called mama, or would you go with dad?”

Suga shrugged,“oh that’s a hard one, because I like both so I really don’t know but I guess it will depend on my partner but they can both be used interchangeably, why did you choose to go with mom?”

Rubbing his hands together Oikawa scrunched up his nose,“it’s really selfish,” he admitted,“and I know it’s backward thinking but a lot of time dads are viewed as second class parents and with Tobio being adopted and all I didn’t want that. So since I already have a choice to be registered as a mother which just kind of elevates my status in the parenting world among the people in charge it just made sense to have this one uhm I guess power tool at hand if that makes sense. And I know,” Oikawa touched his chest feeling his own heart beat,“that by doing this I’m feeding into the perpetual stereotypes and I know it’s really bad but...I just want the best for Tobio,” he sighed.

Suga swallowed, it was a heavy topic and there were definitely opinions on both sides so he just let out a deep sigh out of his nose like a bull, sitting up, he crossed his legs,“what is in a title you know? Like you have a choice and it is one of the few things that is really yours so whatever you choose is okay and your choice.”

Sitting up as well Oikawa rested his head on Suga’s shoulder,“did you hear about the experiments?”

“Uhuh.”

“They say they’re alleged though.”

Moving his head side to side Suga frowned,“there has to be some truth in it…”

Oikawa winced not wanting to think about the experiments being carried out on the male carriers to see why they were the way they were. He didn’t want to think about the children that were wondering where they went wrong by being born to a male carrier or being one. 

“They say the youngest kid was like five,” he muttered. 

Swallowing loudly Suga shook his head, grey locks tinkling Oikawa’s face,“I can’t even phantom what that would have been like, at least it is said to not happen again as excessively,” they both knew that violence against male carriers wasn’t going to end any time soon. 

The mood quickly turned depressing, Oikawa sneezed loudly,“I think that was a sign that we should go to bed.”

“Yeah we definitely should, long day ahead of us.”

“How late is it even?”

Oikawa straightened himself up, sitting on the balls of his feet he peaked at the oven’s clock almost having a heart attack,“it’s five.”

“Five?” 

“Yes five.”

“Am or pm?”

Oikawa judged the hell out of Suga, they literally had been in the kitchen since one am how would it be pm already? “Am,” he deadpanned. 

“Shit.” 

“Fuck.” 

They both hurriedly got up the room starting to spin around them, determined not to give into the vertigo they were experiencing they kept on moving, putting their mugs and spoons in the sink, throwing the ice cream and whipping cream containers out. Suga put the champagne bottle in the cupboard above the sink where Tobio wouldn’t be able to reach it. They gave each other nods heading to their own rooms, the minute their backs hit the mattress they snoozed off. Bubbles and sweetness lacing their dreams, it didn’t last long because a certain little Tobio woke up at eight and decided he had to be as loud as possible because he wanted a baby shark dance party. 

Yeah...don’t drink when you have responsibilities or do it while watching the time because headaches are not recommendable. The champagne wasn’t even that good for it to be hurting them like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no words for not updating in like an entire month, wth...it honestly didn't feel like a month until I checked the date and was like oh shattttttttt like oof that was a painful awakening...I can't believe I only stuck to my "schedule" for one week and then dipped for a whole ass month like wtf oof...I hope y'all didn't think I had abandoned this fic as I do really enjoy writing it and have the later chapters already finished, it's just these middle chapters leading up to the end and climax that are such a drag to write and every time I say I won't write a big chapter I end up writing one which just takes a whole lot of time like whaaaaat, this chapter isn't even the longest I've written so far but it's definitely up there with 7000+ words :///. Writer's block is an absolute beaochhh that is ruining my life and schedule, honestly when I do go through writer's block I work on order things in an effort to stimulate my creativity and so far it's kind of been working even though it makes working on a schedule really hard as my brain is living it's own life, I'm a mere vessel guided by it...so I might post once every week or two weeks I really don't because every time I think of following a schedule life just hits me hard but whatevs we'll just go with the flow, and aso because not am I only letting myself down I'm also letting you guys down *sigh*  
> *thank you to everybody who comments like y'all really do give me motivation even though I don't reply right away, like thank y'all really do be making me feel all woah you know like you actually like my work oof thanks...  
> **shameless self-advertising as if my one month hiatus wasn't bad: if you like my writing you should definitely check out two new fics I wrote to keep my creative juices flowing which are: Change Is in the Air & The Boy Is Mine (He's Really Not) both part of Haikyuu fandom so yeah check them out because I’m having fun writing those…end of shameless self-advertising  
> ***I hope y’all enjoyed this chapter, I know it was filled with information but I hope you got a better sense of Oiks and Suga’s friendship don’t hesitate to ask questions if you’re confused!!! Thanks for all your support and have a good day :)))  
> ****I'm such a liar I said I had no words and here I am writing a whole ass essay...


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa had always heard about how children changed people’s lives, he usually assumed this just applied to the lifestyle that people were living, that they left behind their irresponsible days for more responsible ones. He quickly found out though that that wasn’t the only thing that changed. Tobio had managed to transform his life in a way that Oikawa wasn’t even ready for. He had become a bit of a hypocrite, remembering the days when he himself used to sneak out at night to watch the stars with Iwaizumi, he was absolutely horrified with the thought that his baby would do that one day as well. Just like right now, where the sounds of sirens had always seemed so distant from him, a sound uncommon in his little world it never froze him like tonight, locking his bones into place, a hungry fear swallowing him whole. 

There were red and blue lights flashing in front of the building, a different type of commotion happening outside of the door. Both him and Suga were standing in the living room looking at the hallway to the door that led outside, a grumpy Tobio in his arms, all three awoken by the loud noises. 

“What’s happening?” he whispered. 

Suga shrugged,“there are a ton of cops outside and inside.”

Tobio groaned, rubbing his tiny hands balled into fists on his eyes, whining,“uh uh uh mamamamama.”

“I know baby,” Oikawa muttered, softly bouncing his son on his hip.

Yelling could be heard from the other side of the door, with loud banging having all three people in the living room flinch. “Oh my,” Suga murmured,“what the actual heck was that?”

“I don’t know,” Tobio’s bottom lip trembled as the noises continued,“what do we do?”

Shaking his head Suga frowned,“maybe I can look through the peephole?”

“Yeah...no. Lets just maybe wait it out and see what happens, they have to inform us at some point...right?”

“I don’t know Tooru, whatever is happening outside sounds serious.”

Tobio began to whimper as the banging became louder mixed with yelling and stomping. “It’s okay baby. It’s all okay,” Oikawa tried soothing Tobio, spinning away from the hallway, he pointed at the different red and blue lights down below,“look lights.” 

Smack dab boom! There was some screaming and the yelling became louder, Tobio began to wail, the noises clearly having startled him. “Oh god,” Oikawa muttered, stroking through feathery soft black locks. “It’s all okay baby, all okay, I’m right here. Right here baby.”

Suga’s phone buzzed, quickly unlocking it he looked at the message he had received,“it’s a message from Daichi.”

“What did he say?” Oikawa asked, humming underneath his breath, it appeared like the more sirens had joined the ones below, he could hear loud honking, beginning to panic he looked at Tobio, big tears dripping out of his blue eyes. 

“To keep the doors closed and that he is...he is here.”

Oikawa did even have time to comment on it as Tobio cried,“mamama! Sua!” One hand clinging to Oikawa the other motioning Suga to come closer, gripping the collar of Suga’s blue t-shirt tightly. 

“It’s okay Tobio,” Suga cooed,“it’s all going to be just fine little man.” 

Tobio shook his head,“no. No. No.” 

Oikawa pressed soft kisses all over Tobio’s face,“you’re all good baby.” 

Suga grabbed his phone and opened Youtube, clicking on an episode of Masha and Bear, the colorful animated show distracted them from all of what was going on. Oikawa tried to push away the horrific images appearing in his mind, speculating what was happening outside. He regretted watching an episode of Bones before going to sleep, watching that stupid episode of a young kid being kidnapped in the mall. Raking his mind he thought about all the children in the building, remembering the twins that lived to stories above them, a preteen below them, a toddler around the same age as Tobio on the same floor as them. 

Sucking his cheek in Oikawa tried to shake the thoughts away. God it was horrible not knowing what was happening. How the hell was he supposed to think of anything else besides what was happening right outside their door? It was like a blackhole drawing him, never to let go. Just a dark cloud of something that kept him speculating about what terrible thing was happening right outside the door.

They could hear a dog barking, Tobio’s eyes widened pointing at the door, still shiny with unshed tears,“doggy! Doggy!” 

“Yes that’s right little man,” Suga said,“there’s a dog outside.”

“Me peth?” No buddy, we gotta stay inside.”

“Bad?”

Suga nodded,“yeah something bad is happening out there--”

“--but the dog is good. I think they’re a very good dog.”

“Woah.” 

Oikawa’s phone rang, grabbing it from the table he looked at the caller id  _ Hajime Iwaizumi _ , so far from the days when the other man was _Iwa-chan_. Handing Tobio over to Suga he walked to a corner where the outside noises didn’t really reach them. “Hello?” he whispered.

“Hi,” Iwaizumi said, voice sounding rough.

“What’s up?”

“Just wanted to check in, Daichi and I are in the building and uhm we were wondering how you guys were holding up.” 

Licking his bottom lip, Oikawa glances at the door over his shoulder, right out there in the open danger were both Iwaizumi and Daichi,“well Suga and I are decentish but Tobio is scared.”

“Yeah it shouldn’t take long for everything to quiet down ten to fifteen minutes max.”

“That’s good. What actually did happen?”

“Well uhm...about that Daichi--” there was some incoherent grumbling on Iwaizumi’s line,“Daichi and I were wondering if we could come over and tell you then.”

Oikawa nodded, facepalming when he realized that Iwaizumi probably couldn’t see him, gosh he needed sleep, work had been piling up and even though there were only four months left there was still so much to do. “Yeah sure....of course. Just send Suga or me a message instead of knocking or ringing the bell, Tobio is pretty startled and I don’t think he’ll respond well.”

“Yeah...no, of course. Thank you.”

“No problem.”

“See you soon.”

“Yeah, see you.” 

“Any news?” Suga asked, still watching Masha and Bear with Tobio. 

Scratching his cheek Oikawa exhaled deeply,“both Daichi and Iwa-chan are going to come over in ten minutes or so…”

Suga bit his lip, not mentioning Oikawa’s slipup with Iwaizumi’s name, watching Oikawa and Iwaizumi dance around each other was fun in the beginning but now it was getting tiring. They were always in each other’s gravitational field, pulling one another in but pushing each other away at the last second. So close yet so far to their happily ever after, because Suga did believe that once they got their heads out of their asses they could have a fairytale type of life filled with ups and downs, but surrounded in the warmth of domestic bliss. “Sounds good.” 

“Iwa...Daci?” Tobio mumbled.

“Yeah Iwaizumi and Daichi.”

“Yeah!” Tobio clapped.

Oikawa and Suga both looked at the little boy, faces soft with the love they held for Tobio. The toddler pushed them to be the best person they could be, and made them work hard to ensure this event would be perfect. Because if it was 

Iwaizumi was off by exactly one minute, and sixteen minutes after his phone had rang Oikawa received a message from Iwaizumi. He looked at Tobio who had begun to daze off, stubbornly keeping his eyes open as he looked at the lights and sirens that were slowly being turned off before the various cars drove off. Suga held Tobio against his chest, looking at Oikawa, nodding before making his way to the couch and sitting down. 

Oikawa clearly let his fingers stroke through his hair, grimacing at his need to look good at this hour, who was he even trying to impress? Nobody. He wasn’t trying to impress anybody. With one last stroke, he unlocked the door and opened it, softly greeting Daichi and Iwaizumi who were still in their uniforms. 

“Come in,” he whispered, opening the door further from them, surprised to see yellow tape around the third door down from his own. Where a young guy with straight blond hair and blue eyes lived. They walked in silence to the living room, where Suga had put Tobio who had fallen asleep on the sofa, encaged with pillows. The grey haired man himself was in the kitchen looking at a boiler Oikawa guessed was filled with milk and honey, a comfort drink that reminded him of his grandmother’s house and his older sister scaring him. 

Daichi and Iwaizumi sat down on the sofa across from the one Tobio was laying on, listening to the rhythmic breathing of Tobio, Oikawa himself adjusted Tobio’s head a bit. The atmosphere around them was so peaceful that Oikawa wondered if the night even truly happened. If the screaming, the barking, the sirens truly happened, the flashing red and blue lights did that actually all even happen? Or was this just a weird dream that was dragging on and on. A few minutes later, Suga walked into the living room carrying a tray full of steaming mugs. 

After handing everybody a mug, Suga looked at Daichi over the white ceramic mug,“what happened?” he asked. 

The brunet glanced from the corner of his eye at Iwaizumi who nodded. “It was uhm,” he cleared his throat, coughing in his elbow,“it was an uhm...male carrier--”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, looking over at Iwaizumi whose face was devoid from any emotion, yet his body was tense. His heart began to accelerate as he thought about the implications of what had happened right outside of his door. So maybe this wasn’t a weird dream after all...it was just fucked up reality, because a male carrier had gotten attacked. A male carrier had gotten attacked in this apartment building. A male carrier, something that both Suga and Oikawa were, had been attacked right outside of their door. That could have been either of them, or both of them. A young guy around their age had been attacked...in this apartment building three doors down. Oikawa quickly took a sip of the burning milk, welcoming the pain as it distracted him from what had happened, closing his eyes to revel in it the way his younger self used to do after pushing himself beyond his limit, while doing all of this he missed Iwaizumi’s concerned frown. 

Daichi sniffed,“it was clearly a hate crime, we are going to notify your neighbors and ask male carriers, to relocate for their own safety, since it was a pretty big group that attacked the guy.”

Suga stared at the milk, in his hands, fingers tightening around the mug,“did the hate crimes increase as of late?” He remembered reading headlines filled with violence. 

Opening his eyes Oikawa took another sip, swallowing he looked over at Iwaizumi who nodded somberly,“yes we don’t know why.”

“How...how bad is it?”

Both Daichi and Iwaizumi looked at each other, Daichi cleared his throat,“we suspect it will be worse.”

Oikawa’s ears began to heat up, head too heavy to carry on his shoulders, he felt like he was about to puke. Sure from the various posts he had seen online he had gathered that they were once again in an era that hated male carriers. Iwaizumi was his childhood friend and had always known Oikawa was a male carrier, Daichi was becoming a very close friend and had accidentally stumbled on the information when Oikawa and Suga were sorting papers, and needed a shredding machine for the unnecessary ones. It had been a rough moment but Daichi was honourable and wouldn’t betray their trust by letting others know. “What...what do you guys reckon we should do?” he asked.

“That’s why we’re here actually,” Iwaizumi said, getting up from the sofa. “We think it's best if you both move out--” 

Suga and Oikawa nodded, they would have to for the safety of all three of them. He was sure if he talked to Alisa about relocating because of safety concerns, they would be provided with new housing. And it was only four months more, (in reality it was bit closer to three months but Oikawa didn't want to stress himself out like that), which meant that they could survive in a smaller apartment if it came to that. 

**“** \--and live separately.”

“Wait what?!” both Oikawa and Suga shouted. Tobio stirred on the couch, mumbling something underneath his breath before settling down again.

“You guys pose too big of a risk to live together, tonight one male carrier got attacked by a group of more than ten people, imagine what kind of group two male carriers would be attacked by.”

“How do you know that what happened tonight isn’t a flunk like all those disgusting pigs just happened to be in the same area?” Suga asked, raising his eyebrow looking pointedly at Daichi, a small part wondering what it meant being separated from Oikawa and Tobio. 

Daichi sighed,“the last few weeks we have noticed a pattern, the more male carriers the bigger the group of perpetrators.” 

Oikawa clenched the mug, fingers digging into the warm ceramic,“Koushi and I have a system, how will we take care of Tobio if we’re separated and finish the preparations for the Fashion Week?”

“Yeah, Tobio isn’t used to living without me, how will he react to being separated?” 

Iwaizumi walked over to the kitchen putting his mug into the sink, and letting some water into it. He washed his hands with cold water, drying them with a brown towel, heading back into the living room. “What if you move in with me?” he pointed at Oikawa,“and Suga moved in with Daichi, I could drop Tobio off at Daichi’s before my shift and pick him up after...or Daichi could pick and drop him.”

“We also don’t live that far away from each other,” Daichi added,“so it won’t even be that much of a hassle.”

Oikawa put his mug on the table, turning around to look at Tobio, not wanting his face to betray his expression. He felt too many things at once, from despair at being separated from Suga to a new hope at Iwaizumi’s willingness to let him and Tobio stay at his place, and an overwhelming amount of fear that their lives were always in danger. He didn’t know what the future would behold, and what this would mean for Tobio. What if Tobio grew attached to Iwaizumi and Daichi, and wouldn’t want to go back home? What if Suga decided to stay here? What even is home? 

Iwaizumi sat down next to him, while Suga and Daichi headed to the kitchen washing all the mugs. “You good?”

“It’s going to be a huge change,” Oikawa whispered. 

“Yeah, but it’s better than risking your life.”

“Is the guy alright?” 

“Peter?”

Yeah that sounded familiar, Peter. M, someone who was always dropping things, looking like he was still growing into his body. An innocent air surrounding him, clearly came from a well off family, trying to figure out the real world. Essentially bared down was still a little boy...a kid just trying to figure it out. “Yeah, Peter.”

Iwaizumi’s silence was telling, and Oikawa stroked Tobio’s soft cheek,“they would hurt us all if we don’t do this.”

“If they figure it out.”

“It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that a kid calling a man mama came from a male carrier.” Oikawa bit his bottom lip, maybe he should get Tobio to call him dad or papa, chest constricting he imagined his little boy calling him anything else, than the first thing he had ever said to him. “Even if Tobes is adopted they don’t see that.” 

Iwaizumi exhaled, tentatively putting his arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. 

“Alright, packing starts tomorrow.” 

“Alright.” 

They stayed there in silence, looking outside of the window, New York for once seemed bleak, probably having heard of what had happened. The next day when the news would break out Oikawa would discover just the extent of Peter Mulligan’s injuries, and what truly had transpired. Suga himself was worrying about his relationship with Daichi wondering if they were moving too fast, but after reading up about Peter Mulligan, a twenty year old kid who had been stalked during the weeks leading up to that night, and attacked by people he called friends, he too knew that they would have to do this. 

It was a change alright...but not all changes were bad...some were quite decent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is shorter than my usual coming back after a whole ass month chapters but I planned it like that because the next chapter will be quite long, I hope it isn't too long tho but no promises, I might even switch it up and have a short chapter lmao. So yeah, I am currently going through a rough phase of life both physically and mentally, so it's just been a bit draining to write something as committed as this work and make it good...like this chapter was pretty crappy but I hope the next one will be a bit better. Alright whatever though so this chapter was quite fun and I'm rather excited to elevate the relationships you know like woah...interesting, getting to play around that sounds very enticing.   
> *I wrote some other stories check em out  
> **thank you for the kudos and comments they're very very motivating :)  
> ***this chapter isn't edited I'll get around to it eventually...I just wanted it out so y'all can have some angst lmao like this is so far from the usual fluff it's there but not really...maybe we'll have more...maybe we won't


	15. Chapter 15

Living with Iwaizumi was oddly domestic. Oikawa couldn’t begin to explain it but living with the other man was calming, it was like everything and nothing he had expected. Sure he had fantasized a couple of times growing up what it would be like to live with Iwaizumi, and maybe they had discussed it as two hopeful teenagers thinking the world was theirs to take. Imagining futures so intertwined it was hard to tell where one person began and the other ended. It was just a shame that reality had hit them so hard, causing them to be two parallel lines so close to intersecting but never quite able to do so. Still with all of that, here they were against all odds, once again reunited and living together in one place, one bedroom apart from each other...so close yet so far.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Shaking his head Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, who was feeding Tobio who sat in his high chair, looking like a mighty king about to order his court jester around. The corner of his mouth lifted upwards, he flashed Iwaizumi a small smile,“nothing much,” eating a small piece of strawberry from his smoothie bowl that had fresh fruit and granola sprinkled on top of it. 

Raising an eyebrow Iwaizumi smiled, his heart stealing smile, that made Oikawa feel like his insecure twelve year old self again. When he realized while watching a match with Iwaizumi that he wanted to be with the other boy forever, that they had to be best friends forever, or he wouldn’t survive. Which then took him down to when he was fourteen finally realizing he liked Iwaizumi as more than a friend. “Alright keep your secrets,” the older man said, effectively stopping the memories of the past from infiltrating the present with their despondent claws.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, cooing at Tobio who giggled,“what secrets?” Iwaizumi simply shrugged, feeding Tobio another bite of oatmeal with banana and cinnamon sprinkled on top. Oikawa rested his chin on his hand leaning forward, his eyebrow raised,“come on now, don’t leave me in such suspense _Hajime_.”

Yeah...they had somehow moved to a first name basis in the span of a month, when Oikawa decided calling each other by their last names was a bit out of date. Especially since the only reason they had started to do it was because of the spy phase they went through in fourth grade, which somehow managed to stick for over a decade. They were adults now, they could call each other by their first names, and survive doing so. The fluttering in the bottom of Oikawa’s stomach was just a good old reminder that he was hungry...every time he saw Iwaizumi, nothing more and nothing less. 

“Well _Tooru_ ,” Iwaizumi drawled out, causing Oikawa to exercise every ounce of self-control that he had not to blush. “You keep your secrets I’ll keep mine.” 

Oikawa pouted, Tobio looked up at him and mimicked him both parent and child staring at Iwaizumi with pouts on their faces. The man just laughed, getting up from the table,“I need to get ready for work.” 

“You always make me do the dishes,” Oikawa whined,“you know I absolutely despise doing the dishes.” And Oikawa did hate it, he hated how the water would drip down or run along his arm, and how when he used to dishwasher some dishes just wouldn’t get clean without a proper scrubbing which just defeated the purpose of a dishwasher. 

“Yes but since I do all the cooking, sacrifices have to be made.” 

Oikawa frowned, looking over to Tobio who imitated him,“do you hear that baby?”

Tobio nodded,“nonono Iwa,” he said shaking his head. 

Oikawa’s frown let loose as he looked at his son, who cutely tutted at Iwaizumi, somehow managed to have food all over his face. Leaning over, he moved Tobio’s bib upwards, softly wiping the corners of the little boy’s mouth, and part of his cheek. 

Iwaizumi ruffled Tobio’s hair,“you’re lucky you’re cute kid.”

“Oh my, are you saying you’re going to do the dishes from now on?” Oikawa asked, looking at Iwaizumi from beneath his lashes. 

Iwaizumi shook his head,“in your dreams.”

“You know I can cook.”

“Yes, but I still remember the time when you couldn’t and forced me to eat whatever poison you made.” 

“Ha!” Oikawa gasped eyes wide,“that was literally...I was a child!” he tried to defend himself to no avail. He remembered exactly what Iwaizumi was talking about and knew the man had a right to be apprehensive with his cooking. Especially since Oikawa may or may not have totally given him food poisoning more than once, but he has improved since then. 

“Doesn’t matter I almost died,” Iwaizumi grinned, clearly knowing he won the argument, not that Oikawa wouldn’t bring it up again during dinner. 

“Hmpf,” he huffed, crossing his arms over each other.

“Hmpf,” Tobio repeated, also crossing his little arms over each other, a frown on his features, before he pointed at the fridge,“mil?”

“No little man,” Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa could just feel his heart skip a beat at how tender the green eyed man was with Tobio,“you may have water though.”

“No,” Tobio pouted, jutting out his bottom lip, blue eyes big and adorable as he looked at Oikawa,“mil mama?” 

Oikawa shook his head,“no baby,” he sighed softly, ever since the attack he had been trying to make Tobio call him ‘dada’ but the little boy refused to do so. And every time Oikawa began to accept the idea that he should just let his kid call him whatever he wanted, he was hit with another social media post of a male carrier missing. “And it’s dada, remember?”

Tobio’s bottom lip began to wobble, eyes watering as he hit the table,“no! No! No! Mama!” he screeched. The little boy had also been throwing more tantrums whenever Oikawa corrected him. Sobbing Tobio turned to Iwaizumi, outstretching his arms, Iwaizumi got the message and picked the boy up who hid his face from Oikawa. The brunet didn’t know why he felt guilty everytime Tobio would hide from him, since he was doing it for both of them, it isn’t like he enjoyed having his son looking at him like he betrayed him. But what else was Oikawa supposed to do? 

“Hey, what’s the problem buddy?” Iwaizumi asked, moving side to side with Tobio. Shaking his head, soft locks brushed against Iwaizumi’s chin, as Tobio continued to sniffle in his shoulder. Clutching his shirt, bunching up the fabric in his tiny fist. 

Biting his bottom lip, Oikawa looked up at the ceiling furiously trying to blink the tears that were gathering in his eyes away. He really didn’t like this, swallowing he slowly got up, grabbing all the used dishes and bringing them over to the sink. 

He heard Iwaizumi whisper something to Tobio who made a sound. Oikawa knew that he could trust the other man to help Tobio calm down, but it still hurt so much feeling like the villain. 

Looking over his shoulder at the pair, green eyes met his own. They had begun to speak the same language again, sometimes stumbling over the different dialects accumulated over the years...but slowly and surely they were getting there, Oikawa understood everything those emerald eyes were saying. Nodding he turned back around, flipping the tap upwards, watching water stream down onto the dishes. While he was doing those, Iwaizumi would calm Tobio down, and the little boy would soon forget his tantrum in a minute or ten. 

The two were having a whispered conversation between them, their voices too soft for Oikawa to even get a general idea about what they were talking. Humming underneath his breath, he put dish soap onto a worn out yellow sponge, mentally compiling a list of everything they needed, so he could pick it up when coming back from work tomorrow. 

It was crazy how close Fashion Week was, less than three months were left...which was closely edging to two months and Oikawa would finally be able to enjoy the effort he and Suga put into the planning of the event. He was both excited and absolutely terrified for the ending of his time in New York. 

As the clock continued to tick and the days grew closer to the end of the crazy months he had spent in this city filled with noises, lights, and a crazy amount of pigeons, it made him oddly melancholic. Just the thought that he would have to leave this place soon was so...it was just so depressing, when Tobio seemed absolutely joyful, having taken a liking to Daichi and Iwaizumi that would no doubt lead to many tantrums if he were to be separated from them. Then there was always the possibility that Suga would stay...and that would be devastating. 

Oikawa scrubbed bits of the oatmeal that clung to Tobio’s bowl with the green rough part of the sponge. White soap bubbles mixed in with sticky food bits, he should really think of investing into a pair of rubber gloves. A slime like substance covered his hands as he suppressed a gag. God ew. But the distraction was welcoming. Because the more time Oikawa spent worrying about the state of his hands, the less he had to think of the people both him and Tobio would leave behind. And he knew that he would never be alone as long as he had his son with him, but still it was a scary thought that whatever he built in New York would remain here. 

The months and hours spent here would one day all get juggled up into moments that he wouldn’t remember. He wouldn’t remember the way his feet ached, and the pain in his knee flared up, or how his eyes were so dry it was a pain putting and taking his lenses out. Having a toddler who liked to swing Oikawa’s glasses around, had taught him not to put them on when Tobio could just pull them off and run away with them. Too many pairs had suffered that terrible fate already. But that wouldn’t matter in the end. 

Sure the Fashion Week was exciting but from the calls he was already getting there were bigger and bolder things waiting for him. Whatever he did here...simply wouldn’t matter in the end. Nothing remarkable happened in New York for him to reflect on when he laid on his deathbed as sad and depressing as that thought was, it was true. 

The only thing he could maybe reflect on was how much of a coward he was. How there was this deep sense of longing that could just be ended the minute he opened his mouth and confessed to a certain someone. It was as easy as that, right? Right?! Except it wasn’t...it wasn’t easy because it just wasn’t - no matter how much Suga told him it was. Oikawa knew it wasn’t that simple, he couldn’t expect Iwaizumi...to help - or well play a part in Tobio’s life more than a friend. Oikawa could not ask that of the man. He simply couldn’t. 

“Hi Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, right when Oikawa put the last plate in the drying rack. 

Washing his hands with lukewarm water, he waved them in the sink, watching water droplets hit the metal surface and drip down into the drain. “Yeah?” he asked, turning around when his hands were significantly drier. A smiling Tobio was looking at him, showing off his deep dimples and Oikawa gushed,“hi baby,” he cooed. 

“Hey,” Tobio waved, giggling.

Oikawa could feel his heart melt, walking over to the two he took Tobio from Iwaizumi, perching his son on his hip. “You’re my cutie patootie, my baja blast angel, my milk bread.”

“Mil?” Tobio asked, eyes widening in excitement. 

Oikawa booped his nose,“you want milk little man?”

“Yesh,” Tobio said, pointing at the fridge. 

Iwaizumi sniffed, Oikawa felt the back of his neck beginning to heat up with embarrassment at how he had babied his baby,“champ you remember how we’re going to have milk after you say something.”

Tobio inhaled, brows furrowing looking very serious, and Oikawa wondered what the hell the toddler was going to say. There wasn’t much he could say...but still, what words could possibly leave his mouth for Oikawa to be reminded of a King asking faith from his troops. “M sowwy,” Tobio apologized even looking sorry!

His melting heart downright exploded into bits, as Oikawa beamed,“aww my baby is so polite. Oh my baby,” he awed, pressing Tobio against him, showering him with soft kisses. His little dictatorial baby was absolutely the most politest little being in the whole wide world. “My little King is so polite,” he laughed. 

So caught up in showering Tobio in praises he missed the way Iwaizumi looked at the scene in front of him with a fondness that was a bit too soft for a simple pair of friends. Some things in life were just easier than others...now if only both men could shut their brains off, that would help a whole of a lot 

* * *

Suga looked at his phone, just another text from Oikawa saying that Iwaizumi and him had everything under control, thus not needing Suga to watch Tobio. Sighing, he replayed the video Oikawa had sent of Iwaizumi and Tobio singing Baby Shark in the car. It was so cute, and Suga truly was happy for Oikawa and his blossoming relationship with Iwaizumi. Those two were literally so close to getting their heads out of their asses, and just admit their feelings for each other, that it was kind of exciting the way he was getting front row tickets to the show, but still he missed Tobio. Missed the toddler’s pout, his cute frown when he wasn’t allowed to have more milk, his obsession with volleyball and the little red ball Iwaizumi had gotten him. He missed his god baby! Phone and video calls weren’t sufficient enough to keep him from missing Tobio. 

He knew that he could always walk over to Iwaizumi’s apartment and just hangout with them. However, the thought that he was intruding upon them when they themselves were trying to figure out what everything meant was too much. He wanted Oikawa to be happy, and with his luck he wouldn’t be surprised if he barged in right when they were about to confess to each other. 

So Suga sat in Daichi’s apartment, having finished all his appointments for the day, and other miscellaneous tasks, legs crossed over each other resting on the coffee table while he lounged on the couch. The apartment was so quiet...Daichi would be late today, not an unusual occurrence but whenever it happened, the two bedroom apartment came to eat Suga and he didn’t know how to deal with that, usually opting to sleep instead of wallowing in his loneliness. Because when Daichi was home, it was a good time, where they talked about everything and nothing, having dinners with Noya and Asahi. But lately there was just too much happening in both their lives for them to invite over the others, Daichi had cases he couldn’t discuss with Suga oftentimes hunched over casefiles at the counter, quickly closing them whenever he saw Suga approaching, while Suga was stuck surrounded by pretentious people with no personalities whatsoever, tired after each day of pretending to understand whatever they were talking about. 

Suga’s stomach rumbled, he wondered if he should grab a quick snack, before remembering the text Daichi had sent promising to bring food. Swiping up he headed to the homepage, clicking on the Instagram icon. Unmuting the first video that popped up on his timeline he missed the first word of what the news anchor said,“--ing of another--” rolling his eyes he scrolled downwards, already filling in the blanks himself. Not wanting to feel depressed this late he laughed at some memes screenshotted from Twitter. 

Hearing the front door opening he smiled, excited for the food that Daichi had promised, even though his boyfriend wasn’t an adventurous eater, the places he did eat were good. Standing up he waited to hear Daichi’s thunderous footsteps, surprised to hear something that sounded like yapping and Daichi shushing it. Frowning he cautiously entered the hallway,“hey babe?” he called out.

“Uhm hi,” Daichi said awkwardly, confirming Suga’s suspicion that something was off. 

Flicking the light on, he was surprised to see a small creature in front of Daichi’s feet. Something that looked a lot like...a dog? Shuffling forwards the white dog got to its feet, as if it was puffing its chest it barked at Suga. standing still Suga held his hands out, slowly crouching down he looked at the dog.

“Who's your friend?” He asked Daichi.

“This is Rambz, a pitbull,” Daichi said, also crouching down, slowly petting Rambz’ white fur.

“Where’d you get Rambz from?”

“Remember how I told you about Chikara and Ryu, well they needed somebody to foster this little guy and I offered to help but--”

“--grew attached?”

“Yeah.”

Suga patted the hardfloor in front of him,“c’mere boy,” he said,“remember how you said I couldn't get a fish?” he asked, delighted with the way Daichi frowned.

“Yes.” 

“Just making sure,” he smirked,“c’mere Rambz...I’m a friend.”

“Go to Koushi Rambz,” Daichi said, slowly standing up in order not to spook Rambz, relaxing his body as he walked over to his boyfriend. Rambz eyed Suga suspiciously but followed Daichi. 

“What happened to him?” Suga asked, noticing a deep scar that wasn’t covered by white hairs.

“He was a guard dog in a warehouse that stored different types of stolen medical supplies.”

“Ohh he is one of the dogs of that break-in,” Suga nodded, remembering the warehouse that had been emptied out in a hurry...not leaving enough concrete evidence behind to make any arrests - at least that was what the public was told, and even though the police were on it, Suga doubted something would come from it. It would probably be another cold case that would never be solved, he faintly recalled Asahi telling him something about the warehouse but was too tired to actual conjure whatever it was.

Rambz slowly made his way over to Suga, still eyeing him warily as he sniffed his hand. Suga let him take as long as he needed. After a second or two, Rambo laid down on the floor, and Suga hesitantly let his fingers run through his fur. 

“You don’t have any food,” he complained, looking at Daichi from beneath his eyelashes. still running his fingers through Rambz fur. 

“I hope you don’t mind but Chikara and Ryu are coming over with Rambz’ supplies and food.”

Suga rolled his eyes,“you’re a man filled with surprised Daichi,” he giggled, looking down at Rambz, he asked,“can we really keep him?”

“Yeah.” 

“That’s bitchin!”

“Koushi!”

“We’re adults.”

“Rambz isn’t--" Daichi began.

"Alright _daddy_ ,” Suga smirked cutting him off, watching a pretty red overtake Daichi’s face who was spluttering to say something coherent, Suga laughed at this, Rambz barked like he was laughing joining him...'yeah,' Suga thought,'I could get used to this.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF your honour they are in love!!! I don't have much to say about this chapter since it was mostly a filler, and that personally I didn't really enjoy writing or reading it, but that's showbizz baby, since I had show how they're all ya know in love...but I can say that I am beyond excited to write the next couple of chapters like oof some oof stuff is going to happen and it's going to be as Suga said bitchin' :)) Also did y'all notice how cute baby Tobes is like even though I write him he still melts my heart. For the upcoming chapters I am in a bit of a predicament though that I am trying to figure out but whatever you know like idk if I want it bambambam or bam bam bam...the next chapter will be up by either Monday or Tuesday, and I am deadass about that :)))  
> *like always leave a kudo or a comment and have a good day especially since Tr**p is out of office!!!!!! Also thank you to everybody who comments, I was having a writing mental breakdown where one of my profs just cut through my writing confidence like no tomorrow...like I was hurt af...and was ready to abandon everything ya know...but I looked at all the comments you guys left and it actually made me really happy...so thank you for that, if it weren't for you I'd probably still be depressed and crying about my lack of originality and lazy execution. I'm still bitter lmao's in tears but that's just because it was something very personal and I put in a shitton of effort...that just happened to suck, whatever I just want to say I'm really grateful for the comments, even when it takes me forever to reply :))  
> **even though I have hyped myself up and the idea of the next chapter is good idk about the execution cuz I suck at that so don't get ur hopes up, wouldn't want and I quote "set both myself and the readers up for failure through the means of lazy writing and overuse of adjectives, that do not add anything to the narrative or move the plot forwards". I'll get over my bitterness dw about it ;))))  
> ***Thank you for sticking with my dumpster fire of a fic <3


	16. Chapter 16

They looked like the picture perfect family of three, so awfully happy. It was disgusting, disgusting the façade put up for the whole world to see. They weren’t happy, not at all, they were just pretending. A game of pretend. A big game to fool the world all around them. 

The little boy was a cute one, jet black hair and big blue eyes. His parent was good looking as well, blessed with a face of a model. It wouldn’t be hard to fall in love with him. They could see why somebody would want to keep him close, but at the end of the day they knew what the brunet truly was, a monster. And monsters had to be punished one way or another. Had to be slain, taken out from the root, make sure to never get up from their spit on graves. 

Watching from the shadows they observed the pair, their breathing increased heavily, not liking the scene taking place in front of their eyes. Clenching their jaw they took another drag of their cigarette. Saw the brunet lean into the shorter man, giving him big doe eyes, fluttering long lashes, causing the latter to blush.  _ No _ , they didn’t like this one bit. 

The parent, what was his name? Oikawa? Yeah that seemed about right Oikawa. The figure wasn’t too certain about that being the brown haired man’s last name, but it didn’t matter, all they had to know was the first name,  _ Tooru _ , the name whispered like a sin. In a confessional only for God’s ears...and theirs. 

There was a shapeshifter walking among society, a shape shifter with nasty plans, seducing good people with its wicked charms. The shapeshifter had with no doubt nasty plans, tainting the pillars and foundations on which their good society was built. That shouldn’t happen, they couldn’t have good people suffering because of  _ that _ . As a responsible human being they had to take the law in their own hand, become judge, jury and executioner, it was hard but had to be done to remove the likes of those people from this God fearing country. The parasites that leeched on, sucking the lives out of good people. 

No. Justice would be served, they would make sure it did, and it would be absolutely grand. Yes the scale of justice would be tipped in their favor for they would make sure it was. The day of judgement was coming soon and in God’s glory was it going to be glorious when they finally wielded the sword of justice. Avenged everything that was taken from them, a simple chance to a future filled with warmth. 

After all desperate people would do anything to feel alive. It was all going to be so grandiose! They were certain of it, could feel it in the air and the sky above. Yeah justice was here and it was going to be big. Putting their cigarette out, they walked after the family, watching the younger boy making both men laugh, the brunet’s eyes never leaving that of the raven haired man. Justice would be served, just you wait and see. 

Just you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my...y'all see that fluff and angst tag? I think we might...we might just be in the angst part now..wonder what will happen next? Thank y'all so much for reading and have a good day...sorry if I stressed you out, it probably won't even be that bad. The next chapter should be finished either this week or the next...


	17. Chapter 17

Iwaizumi sighed, running his hand through his hair as yet another case of an assaulted male carrier appeared on his desk. Closing his eyes, he wondered once again if all of this stress was worth it. He sighed deeply, shoulders slumping over his desk, work had been so incredibly busy lately with every file that landed on his desk being filled with negativity. Another missing person, another hurt person, another target...just hurt, hurt, hurt. He had joined the force as a way to help people, to redeem himself from all the lives he had taken overseas. But with all the files piling up on his desk, he just felt tired. 

Pulling out his phone he looked at his calendar, a bit of the heavy pressure on his chest loosening up as he made sure he still had an appointment with Takeda today. Too much was currently happening in his life, and Iwaizumi felt like he had forgotten how to breath. Once again buried underneath an endless pile of sand.

Staring at his hands, he remembered them covered in blood, pressing against a bullet wound on Daichi’s chest. They were so sticky, while the blood didn’t stop flowing out of his friend. He looked up at the chestnut brown leather notebook on his desk that suddenly turned into a mop of familiar brown wavy hair. Brown hair a dark muddy red color, dripping onto pale skin with undertones of blue, Bambi-like eyes wide open. Heart beginning to race, Iwaizumi tried to divert his attention by looking at the sky outside, reminding him of baby blue eyes that sparkled. Only these baby blues were lifeless, hollowed out as chubby little hands had gone snow white, where a trust red ball had been replaced with blood, fresh blood dripping down onto the sand below Tobio.

Gasping Iwaizumi closed his eyes, focusing on the black of his eyelids, the feeling on his chest was back as he clutched his pants trying to feel anything besides the burning panic in the pit of his stomach. Shakily exhaling, he opened his eyes focusing on his grey trash can that had colorful empty wrappers of various candies in it.

Heart still racing, he got up, needing to walk to clear his head, immediately regretting it when he was met with Ushijima’s husband. “Hi Hajime,” the redhead greeted him attentively, looking at him as he carried his son on his hip. 

Tsutomu waved at Iwaizumi,“hi Ha-hi-me,” he said. 

“Hello Tsutomu and Satori,” Iwaizumi greeted, trying to control his racing heart. 

Narrowing his eyes at him Tendou observed Iwaizumi like he had something to hide,“Wakatoshi, Tsutomu and I are going to visit his father down in California, for our annual get together.”

Iwaizumi nodded,“yeah, Wakatoshi was telling us you guys are going to be there for three weeks?” he asked, trying to stall the moment until the redhead magically figured out what was wrong with him. 

“Na-tuh-lay,” Tsutomu said, looking exactly like his father as he did so. 

“Baby is so smart,” Tendou whispered, excitedly kissing his son’s chubby cheeks the way Oikawa did to Tobio. “But yeah, we are glad to be able to go during this time frame, especially with the upcoming drama here.”

“What drama?” Iwaizumi asked, not having heard of anything going on.

“Well with the planned protests happening during Fashion Week and all that fun stuff, we thought it would be better if we left for a while. Kind of sad seeing the city you did so much for hating on you, for something you can’t control.”

Iwaizumi had heard about the protests, but he thought other precincts were on it since they would be occupied with the security at the Fashion Week,“what about the other precincts?” he asked. 

“They no no,” Tsutomu answered as Tendou looked fondly at his son.

“Like he said, apparently there is some drama in the downtown precinct. Some officers are against male-carriers and in support of the protests.”

“What?” 

“Yeah, multiple precincts are having that problem.”

“How do you know about that?”

“A certain cat and owl couldn’t keep their mouths shut,” Tendou smirked, before his name was called by Ushijima,“looks like Wakatoshi is ready to go.”

“Oh yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded. 

“Gooh-bye,” Tsutomu said, nodding. 

“Bye bye Hajime, also make sure to talk to somebody about your inner turmoil,” Tendou winked, earrings sparkling in the light.

“I uh--,” the man was already gone, looking like he had figured out every problem Iwaizumi ever had. Internally groaning Iwaizumi decided that he couldn’t spend anymore time here with the casefiles piling up, all without leads. No, he needed to do something, something that would actually help people.

Rubbing his hands together, he decided to call it a day, he would call his boss and let him know. For now he desperately needed to speak with his therapist so he didn’t do anything rash. 

* * *

Walking into Takeda’s office he for once was actually happy to see Ellie whose blonde hair had been replaced with chestnut brown that she had pinned up, she wore a white lab coat over her normal clothes, that had rips and tears in odd places, looking gnawed through, but then again what did Iwaizumi know about fashion, it was probably something meant to be expressive showing how people would pay money for anything. 

“Nice lab coat,” he complimented, as she checked him in,“thanks,” she smiled,“notice anything else about me?” 

“Uhm your hair?” 

Huffing out a laugh, Ellie just double checked his information before hitting enter,“yeah it’s brown now, turns out blondes don’t have that much fun.”

“Oh,” what the hell was he supposed to say to that? “Your hair looks nice though,” he complimented, finding that to be the best course of action. That’s what people usually liked, right? 

“Thanks Hajime,” she said, brown eyes twinkling. It was kind of amazing how many shades of brown there were , and somehow Oikawa’s eyes managed to be the most unique of them all.

“No problem,” he smiled awkwardly relieved that he could sit down in one of the chairs of the waiting room, avoiding whatever else Ellie would say because another person had lined up behind him. He might be biased but he didn’t like the way she had said his name...no he really didn’t, he liked it rolling off Oikawa’s tongue...it sounded like tofu tasted. Delicious. 

“Hajime,” doctor Takeda’s voice sounded.

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi got up, he was going crazy, honestly bat shit crazy. It was probably the many sleepless nights spent worrying about his male-carrier friends, about Oikawa and Tobio having to leave eventually, since the Fashion Week was only one week away. This was all stress, he and Oikawa were friends who lived together and occasionally slept in the same bed, when a bad bout of nightmares hit Iwaizumi, intermingling the past and present.

“It’s been a while,” Takeda smiled. 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi agreed, sitting down across from the man.

Takeda folded his hands together, a soft look on his face,“want to tell me why that is?” he asked. 

Swallowing Iwaizumi nodded,“sure uhm...do you remember the last time I was here?”

“Yes, you were worried for your friend and let him move in with you.”

“Yes, that’s right. He uhm...I told you how he is planning the Fashion Week right?”

“Yes.” 

“Well it is coming up in one week, and then...then Tooru is going to leave,” Iwaizumi whispered,“taking Tobio with him. And I know I don’t have any right to stop him...but I just--”

“--you don’t want him to leave?” Takeda asked softly as if he were talking to a wild animal, trying not to spook it.

Iwaizumi thought about it. Did he want Oikawa and Tobio to leave? Did he want to come back after work to an empty apartment again? Spend his days off alone instead of with Tobio, throwing the red little ball in the air, or teaching the boy about different bugs. Did he want to go back to just being by himself? No. He didn’t want that, but it was more than being alone, Iwaizumi wanted Oikawa more than a friend, always had and probably always would. Wanted the man who made him fall in love with the stars, that kept him grounded when he was overseas. The only thing that he ever saw was sand on sand, and at night when the sky just didn’t end filled with stars, thinking about his dorky best friend who would have loved it. 

“Yeah,” he said,“yeah I don’t want him to leave.”

Takeda nodded,“if you know what you want why is it so hard for you to tell Tooru?”

“Because we are in a good place now, I don’t want to ruin it.”

“How do you know you’ll ruin it?”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Iwaizumi sighed,“life isn’t that easy doc, even if he by any chance doesn’t want to leave we’d have to figure out everything from the ground.”

“You’ve done it before,” Takeda pointed out. 

Iwaizumi shook his head,“it isn’t that easy doc,” he said repeating the sentence he muttered earlier,“Tooru has his life planned out, he has a clearcut plan. I don’t have any place in his plan, it just him and Tobio.”

“From everything that you have told me about Tooru I reckon he is smart?”

“Very.”

“Then I’m sure he’d find a way to fit you into his plan.”

“He shouldn’t have to,” Iwaizumi muttered, angry at himself for being so selfish with Oikawa who was working his ass off to provide Tobio the best future he possibly could. “Tooru has enough on his plate, his life is in danger every single day, on top of that he has a child who is in just as much danger as he is if something happens to him. Why would he risk bringing me into that?”

“You really don’t give yourself any credit Hajime,” Takeda chided him gently,“you’re a good cop, who believes the best in people. You’re working hard to wipe red out of your ledger.”

Iwaizumi swallowed,“I haven’t been sleeping well.”

“Why?” 

“I just keep on worrying about everybody, it is exhausting,” he admitted, slouching over,“I’m just really tired doc, of feeling like I’m doing more harm than good. I just want to do one good thing you know? Just save a life like I'm meant to do. I'm just...just tired.” 

_Really fucking tired_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter is trash but I promise the next one will better and will either be up this week or the next. Kind of funny how on a roll I am...I just wanted a deeper look on how Iwa feels, and I'm trying to keep these chapters short because quality over quantity right?! hehehe whatevs, have a good day y'all!!! :)))  
> *fun fact did y'all know this is technically a novel and it would be about 165 pages in a book so kudos to you for reading so much!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do the 100% anonymous Google Form in the end notes :)) Thank you!

It was officially the first day of the Fashion Week and their hard work had officially started to be paid off. Suga and Oikawa had poured their hearts and souls into this, making sure it was better than perfect which could be seen, from the beverages they served to the music the models walked to. Had helped the many different designers arrange foods that would match the theme of their clothing. The list just went on and one with all that they had done, stressing about the little details while people focused on only the big ones. 

The event was so big, now that it was finally happening, Suga and him were absolutely exhausted, including Tobio who was forced to wear earplugs so that he wouldn’t damage his hearing. The toddler hated them and was all too happy when Oikawa finally took them out of his ear, putting them in their container in his bag. Huffing in annoyance Oikawa adjusted Tobio on his hip, while the straps of the diaper bag kept on falling off his shoulder. It was annoying but it was better than having to carry the stroller down all these flights to the private underground parking lot, only reserved for staff that was working, where Iwaizumi and Daichi would pick up the men and take them to their respective apartments since they were also working on the premises. 

“Mama?” Tobio asked, blue eyes swimming with concern as Oikawa sighed for the thirteenth time in a row. Tobio presented Oikawa with the little ball Iwaizumi had gotten him. The ball had quickly become his son's favorite toy and if it weren’t for that ball Oikawa bet Tobio would have had at least one meltdown in public. However, Tobio had been on his very best behaviour today, even if he was forced to wear earplugs.

He adjusted his grip on Tobio, too tired to correct him, he laughed at the little boy who looked up at him expectantly,“it’s okay baby, mama is just a bit tired,” he said, kissing Tobio’s cheeks. 

Oikawa knew that he wouldn’t sleep much this week, it was risky leaving Tobio with a babysitter since he was a child of a male-carrier and there were hateful people out there, and everybody else they knew in New York was busy with this stupid event. Oikawa wondered if his sister would mind a lot if he called her to come, he knew that Miwa absolutely adored Tobio and would be willing to do anything for him. He thought he would be able to handle it since he just had to stay behind the scenes while Suga was making sure everything was okay upfront. And yet he was exhausted, everything was going according to plan and it was to see their efforts being rewarded. Still Oikawa felt he couldn’t fully enjoy the event, the fear that something was wrong was weighing him down.

Oikawa looked around the parking lot, a lonely black van parked to the left of him. Feeling the chill, he huddled Tobio closer to himself, making sure the little boy wasn’t cold. Suddenly overcome with a horrible feeling, Oikawa felt like something absolutely terrible was about to happen, as if somebody was watching him. Looking around he didn’t see anything or anybody. Maybe he should turn around and wait back in the staircase. Yeah maybe...

‘No that’s how everybody dies in horror movies stupid! This is all just anxiety,’ he thought,‘I’m just afraid something might go wrong. That’s all nothing more and nothing less. It’s just an underground parking lot, nothing to be scared off plus Hajime and Daichi will be here soon.’

Still he couldn’t shake the feeling away,“mama! looh!” Tobio yelled, pointing at something to the right side of Oikawa, that he had forgone to look at as he focused on the black van. Fully turning to the side he saw a figure dressed in black approach him. Before he could even question or register what was happening the sprinted towards him swinging their arms back revealing a baseball bat, bringing the wooden stick down and hitting Oikawa’s right knee, gasping in both pain and shock. Oikawa felt himself fall down, trying to soften the fall for Tobio, he tightened his grip a beat too late on his son, the person prying Tobio right out his arms, who in surprise dropped his little red ball onto the floor that bounced away.

Oikawa yelled for help, reaching out for Tobio, he gritted his teeth exhaling through his mouth, he pushed himself up and chased the person, the adrenaline mixed with panic fuelling him letting him ignore the pain in his body. Very grateful for his past as an athlete he pushed himself, remembering how the coach made them run so many laps around the track, pushing them to extortion but teaching them how to deal with it. The person was almost in reach, just one final push and he would have his son back. One push. Just one push.  _ One push _ . And he would be able to grab his son back who was crying out for him.

“Mamama!” Tobio cried tears making their way down his face. He looked straight at Oikawa trying to reach out, squirming in the kidnapper’s hold. 

He was so close just one more good pump, a good tackle and Tobio would be back in his arms. Panic began to build up as he realized the closer he got to Tobio the further his son was from his reach. He could see the tears falling down Tobio’s face, and felt his own eyes fill up watching the person in black jump into the back of the van that had come alive and was gassing away right in front of him. 

Just like how his legs collapsed so did his whole world. He didn’t know what happened, only that his son had gone. Somebody had taken his son right out of his embrace.  _ Somebody had taken his son right out of his embrace _ . The light of his life, the one being for who he would do anything was gone. He let out a blood curdling scream, shouting curse words, what sin had he committed for his son to be taken. Who had he wronged so badly for this to happen? What even happened? There’s one person and then there were two? Three? Four? Five? Oikawa didn’t know, couldn’t think straight. 

Suga came in a few seconds later, humming as he walked into the parking lot, immediately dropping the stroller that echoed around him looking at Tobio’s discarded diaper bag, quickly scanning the area he heard Oikawa before seeing him sobbing on the ground. 

“Tooru!” he ran over to his friend dropping down on the ground next to him. He saw that Oikawa’s elbows, hands, and left knee were scraped bleeding. His right knee was swollen and something seemed off about it. Suga frowned frantically looking around realizing Tobio was missing,“where’s Tobio?” he asked, voice shaking. Where the fuck was his godbaby? 

Oikawa shook his head. “Tooru where is Tobio?” he asked again, feeling tears gather into his eyes as Oikawa sobbed harder.

“He’s gone.”

“What?!” 

“They took Tobio, somebody,” the brunet’s voice broke,“took him...they...they...he I was.” Tears were streaming down Oikawa’s face uncontrollable as he sobbed loudly,“gone.” 

Suga’s eyes began to overfill as he desperately blinked against the onslaught of tears, shaking his head he denied whatever nonsense was coming out of his friend’s mouth. Tobio was alright. The little boy was here somewhere. This was just a prank. “No. No. No. Tooru this isn’t funny,” he whispered, voice shaking, but the look of absolute devastation and hollowness on Oikawa’s face told Suga all he needed to know. “Oh no...oh no,” he muttered, the tears he had been suppressing beginning to fall down his face,“no..no..no.”

Their phones were ringing, both were too out of it to notice them. Tears streamed down their faces, both sobbing loudly, they needed help, they need help...what the...what even fucking happened?

Bright headlights engulfed them, opening the door of the two different vehicles both Iwaizumi and Daichi stepped out looking at the two men sobbing on the floor. Neither men were looking at them, Iwaizumi knew something was wrong. Very very wrong, what the hell was happening here? Eyes scanning the area he saw the discarded bags and stroller. Blood running cold he saw Tobio’s ball discarded on the floor. Where was Tobio? Where the hell was Tobio? Looking around like a wild animal, Iwaizumi searched for the blue eyed toddler. 

“Koushi?” Daichi asked not trying to spook the man,“what happened he asked.”

“Somebody--” the grey haired man sobbed tears streaming down his face, he couldn’t breath, his head filled with various headlines he read about the children of male carriers being targeted, always left fatally injured on the side of the road. The headlines he always avoided like the plague not wanting to think of something like that happening to Tobio. If only he had been paying more attention to the headlines...if only...maybe this wouldn’t have happened...

“--somebody took Tobio,” Oikawa said emotionlessly, not caring about anything anymore. Eyes staring at the spot the van had been leaving with his son, the tears were still streaming down his face. His knees, elbows, hands hurt but nothing compared to the heartache that swallowed him whole. He was so close, he had been so fucking close, just one more step and Tobio would have been in his arms safe and sound. He narrowed his eyes tilting his head to the side, just looking at the empty parking space. The scene replayed in his mind over and over again, it didn’t make any sense whatsoever. 

He could hear their whispers but nothing registered, somebody wrapped their arms around him. Lifting him up, he saw that Iwaizumi was carrying him. And didn’t feel anything about this, he should be suffering in pain and agony. Should be suffering for not trusting his gut and heading back inside. Should be one in the back of the van instead of Tobio, poor Tobio who hadn’t lived long enough to harm anybody, unlike Oikawa. His baby was gone and Oikawa didn’t know how to reach him. Why hadn’t he held on tighter? Why hadn’t he thrown something at the person? Why the actual fuck hadn’t he waited for Suga to come down as well? Why hadn’t he paid more attention to his surroundings? Why? Why? Why? 

Nothing made sense, one moment Oikawa was in the parking lot and the next he was covered in bandages, sitting in a wheelchair, in the breakroom of the police station, after hours of answering the same questions over and over again. Questions that implied he was an awful parent, that implied he didn’t care for his son. Defeated, the only source of familiarity was Suga who hadn't left Oikawa’s side since this whole ordeal, who yelled at the implications and rubbed his friend’s back. Currently holding Oikawa’s hand, shedding the tears that Oikawa had run out of. Both Daichi and Iwaizumi wearing their game faces looking like they were about to wreak havoc on New York, in a heated discussion with another officer? An official, whoever it was, was clearly losing whatever battle the men were fighting and resigned to whatever Daichi and Iwaizumi had demanded.

Iwaizumi walked into the breakroom, making eye contact with Suga who understood what he was saying and got up,“I’ll be right back,” Suga muttered, kissing the top of Oikawa's head, a few tears drops landing onto Oikawa’s hands. 

Iwaizumi crouched down in front of Oikawa’s wheelchair,“Tooru,” he whispered, not having any words to comfort the man in front of him. They were on a clock and Iwaizumi knew he should be with Daichi briefing the team that would make sure Tobio returned home, but he couldn’t leave Oikawa like this.

“He is gone Hajime,” Oikawa croaked out,“Tobio is gone.” 

Taking Oikawa’s hands in his own he made sure brown eyes filled with indescribable sorrow were looking at him,“I will find him, even if it means losing everything,” he vowed. Oikawa nodded reaching out to hug him, Iwaizumi opened his arms for the man taking him in as Oikawa began to cry again,“I will find him Tooru, Tobio will be within your arms in no time.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Oikawa whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so not sorry… I really really really hope for your own sake y’all didn’t get too attached to Tobio hehehehehehehehehehehe *insert evil laughter* we’ll see what happens, but as y’all have probably read we’re in the angst portion of the story now, more like the ANGST portion hegehfevjwmhbaieshdf. Imagine if I dipped...like I just abandoned the story and it would end like this...that would suck, I am not going to but imagine if I did lmao...Hope we can still be friends after this betrayal ;)) Okay all jokes aside this and the first chapter are how this story was born and came alive, the reason this chapter is so fast and disoriented is me wanting y'all to experience what Oiks is going to rn, literally one moment he was okay the next his whole world is ripped away from him. I waited so incredibly long to write this like I had to wait like sixteen whole chapters :(( It's why I posted it so quickly lmao...But oof I'm so excited for what's to come guys...remember foreshadowing an important plot device that I may or may not totally have used in some chapters that can help with what and who are to come ;))  
> *I would really appreciate it if y’all did [this 100% anonymous google form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfTyDZsWdqu_tdHHDy1qM-q66M6GIFfC2wIBYRVp5vlftCv5g/viewform?usp=sf_link) that would help me visually see how the story is coming along  
> **leave a kudo or comment, I don’t deserve it but eheehgehfevfgeffhegvhhsjgsu hahahahaha I’m so evil..yeah I don't deserve them but I want them plus they'll help my creative juices flowing!!!  
> ***You're allowed to yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lvdm26) I give you permission...plus I live tweet sometimes when I'm writing so y'all can enjoy that vagueness  
> ****Have a good day if you still can lmao...sorry for ruining it but not really...there's some fluff here!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Officially twenty-four hours had passed and Oikawa still didn’t know what was happening. Iwaizumi was in and out of the rooms, along with Daichi, hanging up on one call while two more would come in. Oikawa himself was wheeled from room to room, whenever somebody he didn’t know appeared they wheeled him out of the room into the next, and that went forth all throughout the precinct. It was like they didn’t trust him...like he wasn’t...stable? Sure yesterday was filled with...yesterday was a day he had never seen coming. He was absolutely devastated, thoughts of finding Tobio not alive were dragging him down. The only safety he had was that of the police station, where there was hope. With people running from one room to the next, planning and asking questions, not giving up on Tobio. 

Oikawa swallowed, looking at all the action unfolding in front of him from the breakroom. Close enough to see people doing their jobs but far enough not to distract them. Although he wishes he were closer to them. Wishes they would stop talking in codes like they were afraid he would break. He _was_ broken and felt defeated but these people believed Tobio would be okay. They genuinly believed he was okay and would be brought back home, so Oikawa did as well. 

If people who had seen the worst of humanity could have hope so could Oikawa. Loudly exhaling he watched Suga talking to Daichi, through the glass window of the breakroom, a worried expression on the grey-haired man’s face, like he himself couldn’t believe what was happening.

Oikawa couldn’t blame his friend especially since Suga had barely left his side since everything happened. Having one-sided conversations about everything but Tobio’s kidnapping. Oikawa wondered if he could have been as strong as Suga currently was. Could he forget his own hurt in order to comfort his friend?

No. Oikawa truly didn’t think he could have done what Suga was doing. He would have been openly hurting or...or he might just shove it down and distract but unlike Suga he wouldn’t even acknowledge his feelings. He would just push past them like he had always done. 

Biting his bottom lip, he rolled it between his teeth, peeling the loose skin on his palm from his fall yesterday. He wanted to close his eyes but every time he did he was back in that damn parking lot, holding Tobio for a second before letting go of him. 

Bottom lip beginning to quiver, Oikawa bit harder into it until he could taste blood, the metallic taste filling up his mouth. Way better than the tears starting to burn in his eyes, he had thought he had shed enough of them. Had cried enough to fill an ocean, or maybe he hadn’t...because his tears didn’t capture the anguish he felt within. The awful thought that his baby might be gone forever never to return was just too much.to handle. And the fact that there were a lot of chances it just might come true terrified Oikawa. 

What was life without Tobio? How was he supposed to live life never knowing where his child had been taken to? Not remembering the last things he said to Tobio. Not knowing if Tobio was crying out for him right now. Or if he had tired himself out from crying, had given up the thought that Oikawa would come for him. 

Oikawa bit harder on his lip, balling his hands into fists, he couldn’t. He couldn’t be crying. He needed...he needed...needed to do something. Go out in the streets make posters, hunt that stupid black van down. He looked at his balled up fists echoes from yesterday making themselves heard as he still could picture the gravel and blood on his hands. Could just feel Tobio’s warmth being ripped away from him. 

The door to the break room swung open, startled Oikawa looked up at Suga whose eyes were sunken in and puffy, Oikawa wondered if he also looked like that. “Somebody dropped off a letter for you,” Suga whispered, entering the breakdown closing the door behind him as different people began to yell. 

Oikawa could distantly hear Iwaizumi barking out orders, he wanted to know what was happening. Wanted to be useful...but maybe everybody was right by treating him like glass. Something fragile that could break at any seconds as he himself felt the ground beneath his feet slip away faster than ever with every seconds passing by. 

Frowning Oikawa tilted his head to the side, wanting the thoughts to leave him and take the urge to check the time away with them. Because time was everything right now..and so much of it was passing and Oikawa just sat in his wheelchair. Forcefully relaxing his body, he ran his tongue over his split lip, the indents his teeth had left behind deeper than he had expected. 

Suga held up a big yellow envelope, coming closer Oikawa read his name printed in an arial type of font, with the letter being addressed to the police station. If it weren’t for the fact he could physically feel his sanity slipping further out of his grip he would have questioned why the letter was addressed to the station. Instead he motioned for Suga to open it, who pulled out a folded letter handing it over to Oikawa. 

Looking for more in the envelope but stopping when Oikawa loudly gasped, the letter in his hands began to shake as he read the words. Eyes scanning over the neat handwriting loopy and cursive in some places making the awful words on the letter feel more like a love note...than whatever the hell this was. 

> Children paying for their _mother’s_ sins
> 
> Such an ironic sight don’t you think?
> 
> He shrinks when I appear,
> 
> Maybe in fear?
> 
> Little children paying for their _mother’s_ sins,
> 
> Ironic don’t you think?
> 
> Let the clocks tick,
> 
> tick tock tick tock,
> 
> be quick,
> 
> Or your little boy will be gone. 
> 
> left in forlorn.
> 
> Wondering why he’s paying,
> 
> While you’re praying.

Suga gulped, reaching into the bag and pulling out a plastic ziplock bag with strands of inky black hair and cut finger nails, and dried droplets of blood. Beginning to choke as his breathing increased. 

Oikawa felt what little food Iwaizumi had forced into him this morning began to crawl upwards defying gravity, it didn’t take a genius to figure out who the contents in the bag belonged. His little boy was suffering, it was official Tobio wherever he was suffering because of Oikawa’s ineptness. 

The temperature around him dropping Oikawa started to hear the soft rumbling of whitesounds filling his ears, Suga’s ear piercing scream barely cutting through them. Daichi and Iwaizumi bursting through the door, not even reaching either his ears or eyes.

“Tobio. Tobio. Tobio,” Oikawa uttered, even though he could feel warmth cupping his face, caressing it, saw emerald green trying so hard to bring him back. But Oikawa was lost...lost in his head. Back in the darkened parking lot, a black van smiling at him, laughing at what it was about to happen, and Tobio was still in his arms blissfully unaware of what was about to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first things first I am so sorry for not uploading sooner, my laptop died and unlike my other story I couldn't write this one on my phone because I have to refer back to my notes for consistency ya know...secondly thank y'all for responding to the google forms like I am blown away by the amount of responses I got and I am so so so thankful for them, like I actually genuinely didn't know so many of you read it, and are so invested like oof it's just thank you. Deadass I thought like two people max read my updates you know like when you leave a kudo by accident, I thought it was that type of a situation...but that's irrelevant, do from that form somebody suggested me to add more space which I did for this chapter unlike my other ones at that is why it looks like this. I hope this will help make the reading experience easier especially when you're on the phone. Also shootout to my best friend for letting me borrow his laptop.  
> *please don't give up on the story cuz of the angst it's pretty good you know like it I can't but it's the drama people it's just soo good!! or well I hope it is :))  
> **I have exams but I should be free around next week so I will figure out a schedule and stick to it hopefully *fingers crossed*  
> ***thank y'all for the comments and kudos!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Baby Steps: Oikawa and Suga receive a threatening note implying that Tobio is suffering because of his mother's sins. Alongside the note there are some rather worrisome items in a plastic ziplock bag : strands of inky black hair and cut finger nails, and dried droplets of blood. To say they are shaken up is an understatement!

“Get rid of the unnatural!”

“Shoot off the unnatural!”

“Don’t let them be among the normal people!” 

“Get rid of the unnatural!” 

Oikawa wonders if he should be more horrified with protests happening in Lower Manhattan as he watches them on his phone, he wonders if he should fear for his life, for Suga’s life. But here he was absolutely completely numb. Twenty-seven hours had passed and everybody was obsessing over the note, and the plastic ziplock bag with strands of inky black hair and cut finger nails, and dried droplets of _blood_ found. 

They had moved him to the captain’s office, so he wouldn't be distracted by them while they could all still see him. The captain himself was currently abroad for some conference, held up by his superiors as a fire began to lick at the heels of his precinct, wanting to consume everybody within. Starting off so tiny and unassuming until it became untamable. 

Yet here Oikawa sat, already swallowed whole by the fire only grey ashes remaining and an aching emptiness he doubted would be filled anytime soon. Blinking tiredly he looked at the different people, from old to young but all filled with the same rage against male-carriers. 

The camera panned over to a woman with brown hair,“these monsters are taking our men from us!” she screamed into a megaphone sounding congested, while people around her wholeheartedly agreed, 

“Tooru,” Suga whispered softly, grabbing Oikawa’s phone and turning it off,“food,” he said, holding up a brown bag filled with food. 

Oikawa looked up at Suga who had dark bags underneath his red rimmed eyes and wished he could say something to his friend. He wished he could feel ashamed of himself for disregarding Suga and the way he was struggling with coping while holding his head high. Yet here Oikawa sat empty, like a dark blackhole sucking in all the light, so far removed from his usual flamboyant state. 

Suga set up the food on the table, biting his bottom lip as he looked over his shoulder at the open door. Oikawa followed his gaze and saw Daichi on the phone, anger radiating from him. And for the first time since he had opened that damned letter, Oikawa felt panic, a heavy stone sinking down in the bottom of his stomach. Face losing color as Daichi angrily walked away shouting something, 

Suddenly the chances of him never seeing Tobio again grew, and Oikawa was back on the floor of the gym, knee hitting the floor on the last set. Excruciating pain taking him over as he screamed holding his knee. Knowing he would never make people fly again, wouldn’t be able to play against the best of the best. 

The view changed to the darkened parking lot as he experienced a pain far worse than a physical one that never seemed to leave. Oikawa had thought that a piece of him had died when his knee had connected with the gym's floor. Yet he had survived, had learned to laugh until his stomach hurt. Hadn’t given up on life because he had found a new purpose, had found Tobio. 

Now here he was alone. And he wondered if he would survive what was to come next. Maybe just maybe there was only darkness from here on out. Maybe this was it...there was no hope after all since anger had overtaken the world. People angry at his existence, demanding _his_ kind to  be eradicated. 

Oikawa was surprised when red overtook his vision and green eyes were crouched down in front of him. Iwaizumi looked at him,“brought you a drink,” he muttered. Blinking Oikawa looked at the red mug with reindeers on the side,“it’s hot cocoa.” 

He swallowed wanting to decline when the man gave him a pointed look. Oikawa took the warm mug, looked at the marshmallows and whipped cream. Slowly taking a sip he relished in the forgotten memories that pushed themselves forwards, of Iwaizumi and him drinking steaming hot cocoa together after losing a volleyball game or doing bad on a test. The drink a sort of magic potion to their younger selves, capable of fixing anything - or well the things that used to absolutely crush him until they appeared to be meaningless in the bigger scheme of things. 

“Where did Koushi go?” he asked, looking around for his friend. 

“He went with Daichi to get something to eat.”

Oikawa nodded to the food on the table,“I thought...we...eating together?”

“ _We_ are those two...they need a moment.” 

Oikawa nodded slowly, that made sense. Iwaizumi grabbed two burgers sitting down on the captain’s chair, rolling it closer to Oikawa, he took the mug out of Oikawa’s hands replacing it with one of the burgers. Shakingly opening it Oikawa stared at it. He didn’t feel hungry, or thirsty. 

He just...he was tired wanting to go back in time and change everything. Iwaizumi sighed, taking a bite out of his burger,“we’ll find him Tooru,” he said. 

And for a moment Oikawa believed him like he did earlier, but then he remembered Daichi’s anger. Shaking his head he took a tiny bite out of the burger,“will you find him alive?” he asked, wrapping the burger back up. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened,“Tooru?”

“Will you find him alive Hajime?” Oikawa asked again, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze head-on. 

“We...I…”

Iwaizumi’s faltering was answer enough and Oikawa took a sip of the hot cocoa that didn’t have the magical ability to fix anything. “He was taken because I’m a male carrier.” 

“We don’t kn--”

“The note, the protests...the timing.” Oikawa took another sip of the liquid, only tasting the sweetness, the comfort itself having left the room. 

“Tooru--”

Before Iwaizumi could say anything really, a bald cop burst through the door, Tanaka, Oikawa recalled,“Daichi’s down at forensics,” he said, panting chest heaving up and down clearly having run up here from wherever forensics was.

Suga appeared behind him with a hotdog in his hands. Like Oikawa’s burger there were only a few bites taken. Iwaizumi reluctantly got up as Suga took his place in the chair. Oikawa handed the grey haired man the mug of cocoa and Suga took a sip, sighing. It looked like he wasn’t the only one who had begun to lose hope. Maybe it wasn’t as abundantly in the precinct as Oikawa had first suspected.

Iwaizumi looked at them,“we’re doing everything in our power to get him back,” he said. Words flying through the captain’s office as both Oikawa and Suga were slowly beginning to unravel. The thread of hope that kept them tied to this place beginning to break up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so whoever recommended me to do like a recap in the beginning is a genius like oof damn shoutout to you and thank you for that!!! Since people did say it was hard to remember what happened in previous chapters cuz of my lack of a regular update schedule so you're actually a life saver!! I think with this chapter it was important to see them just beginning to lose it ya know since everything is against them...we'll see if they pull out of this slum ;))  
> *thank y'all so much for reading, commenting, leaving kudos, and doing the google [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfTyDZsWdqu_tdHHDy1qM-q66M6GIFfC2wIBYRVp5vlftCv5g/viewform?usp=sf_link) like I actually read everything submitted and try to implement it in my writing. So if you have any other good ideas to make this an easier reading experience just answer the form since it is 100% anonymous...  
> **hope y'all are doing great in life despite our current circumstances :))  
> ***my exams are finishing this upcoming week and I'm not promising anything since y'all know what happens when I manifest things like life just doesn't want me to succeed but whatevs since I'll have some time before my upcoming semester there might be more updates :)))


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Baby Steps: Oikawa and Suga are losing hope, there are no new leads on Tobio's whereabouts, and Daichi and Iwaizumi are down at forensics.

Daichi looked at the time on his phone officially twenty-seven hours had passed since Tobio had been officially declared missing. Time was off the essence and too much manpower in the precinct was already wasted on the security for the Fashion Week. Especially the forensics team that they needed desperately was wasted at the stupid event because of a designer who claimed that his fabrics had been laced with something that made all his models walk funny. Clearly not taking in account how tight those outfits were squeezing the organs out of the models forced to wear them. 

But because this man’s net worth was bigger than that of the precincts they were forced to listen to him and investigate the matter. Ergo to right now where Daichi was trying to contact people to help with the letter and the contents within the ziplock bag. But the designer had enlisted everybody, and Daichi could just feel the threads of hope he had been holding so tightly to slipping faster through his fingers like sand.

Daichi was confused with everything that happened, this whole case was a scattered puzzle with pieces that just didn’t fit, no matter how hard he tried. How did the kidnapper know about the employee only parking lot? Were they an employee? Had they sneaked in? The only thing they knew for sure was that the van had been there before the start of the Fashion Week. Which could mean anything! Was Tobio the target? Or was it a miss attempt that the kidnappers had to stick with.

Angrily taking a bite from his hotdog he paced up and down the hallway. He had left Suga after buying his boyfriend food and checking up on him. With every second passing by more of Suga faded away. Hope was slipping through his fingers and Daichi didn’t know how to return it as he himself felt helpless, especially with the message he had received from the captain. 

Reaching the garbage can he threw the hotdog away as nausea overtook him, thinking about how scared Tobio must be, and how the protests weighing down on his boyfriend and friends. Tapping his foot up and down he sighed loudly, stopping in his tracks as Iwaizumi yelled, running down the hallway,“is there a breakthrough?” 

“No.” 

Daichi watched Iwaizumi clench his jaw, barely constrained anger slipping through the mask the man was currently wearing,“shit,” Iwaizumi hissed,“what are you doing down here?” 

“Captain sent a message,” he said holding up his phone. 

Iwaizumi frowned, grabbing his phone and reading the message the captain had sent. Anger finally breaking through his mask. “He can’t be serious.” 

Daichi took his phone back and remorsefully nodded,“the captain is saying that we should hand over the case to the 74th precinct, since they aren’t dealing with the protests or the Fashion Week and their forensics department isn’t on a wild goose chase wasting resources.”

Iwaizumi angrily clicked his tongue,“he knows the transfer will take a good few hours and that they will interrogate both Tooru and Koushi again. Hell both of them look awful Daichi! By this rate I think Tooru just might sign a false confession since he thinks it’s his fault Tobio was kidnapped.”

Daichi closed his eyes, knowing that Suga would no doubt follow Oikawa’s footsteps, having asked Daichi questions he couldn’t answer. “I know Hajime,” he breathed out. Suga looked like he wanted to punish himself, that he was the reason Tobio had been kidnapped, and no matter what Daichi said Suga had convinced himself. 

“So what now?” 

Shrugging Daichi pocketed his phone,“I don’t know, either we get somebody in forensics or we have to stop wasting time and start transferring the files.”

Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes,“I...I guess we shouldn’t stall the inevitable. We’re wasting time here.” 

Daichi nodded, it made sense, Iwaizumi had always been more level headed than him,“I’ll make the pho--”

A laugh echoed in Daichi’s ears, and for a second he was back overseas. Sweating like crazy while frowning at laughing maniacs, who had just done some basic chemistry. “No, we don’t have to transfer the case.”

“What?” Iwaizumi asked, clearly confused,“you just said we don’t have the forensic resources we need to move this case forwards.” 

“Yes but we don’t need people who exclusively work in forensics. We can have one of our own...who just happens to be a major nerd take a look at the items obtained. Technically we wouldn’t disobey anybody, not the designer who wants all the forensics people on his case or the captain.” 

Iwaizumi quickly put one and one together, scratching his cheek,“he is going to be pissed.”

“Yes but we don’t have another choice.” 

“Alright,” Iwaizumi nodded,“tell him to bring everybody with him. The safest place is the precinct with all the protests happening.” 

Daichi went to his contacts, sending Ruffian 1 a message, using the code they had developed for real life emergencies while they were overseas. 

> **Me: lord we need you urgently**
> 
> **Ruffian 1: this better be that important**
> 
> **Me: bring everybody here**
> 
> **Ruffian 1:** 👍

Iwaizumi turned around on his heels,“are they coming?” 

“Yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can y'all guess whose about to enter the scene?? ;))) I bet y'all do but I am very very excited for the next chapter like yesss!! Alrighty so I finished all my exams which will hopefully give me more time to work on this fic. Also note that I didn't do any research whatsoever on how kidnapping work cuz this is not our world lmao so whatever I say or do is right, and also I hate doing research...idk why but it just reminds me of the days spent hunched over my books writing lab reports...thank y'all for reading and being engaged it just like hammers the point home that people are actually excited for updates, well I wouldn't say excited cuz I feel like y'all dread to see what's about to come but are still curious, but still thank you. It makes writing more fun :))


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Baby Steps: Daichi and Iwaizumi learned that their forensics team is busy with the Fashion Week and the captain wants to give Tobio's case to another precinct. Daichi finds a loophole as he phones their nerd friend also known as Ruffian 1.

“You know what kitten?” Kuroo asked softly looking up at the ceiling, not knowing whether it was day or night. 

“What?” Kenma grumbled, dark bags underneath his eyes. 

“I missed sleeping.”

Kenma sighed deeply,“you know we do have a limited time to get some sleep?” 

“Yeah.” 

“And you’re wasting it by talking.” 

“Ken--” 

Kenma clamped his hand over Kuroo’s mouth warily eyeing the bassinet and crib near the bed, from which he could hear soft murmurs. Kuroo’s eyes widened also looking over to the bassinet and crib in which his children were sleeping. The smacking of lips was heard before the room became quiet again. 

Slowly letting go of Kuroo’s mouth Kenma closed his eyes, exhaustion overtook him. Having a newborn and a toddler was beyond exhausting. Sure it helped that Kuroo had taken off work to help take care of their children. It was still so tiring.

Right when he was about to doze off a loud ping awakened him, eyes snapping open anger coursed through his veins. Kenma loved his husband, he did, that’s why they got married but if his husband's stupid phone had woken up their kids Kenma would have no mercy on him. 

“I am going to kill you,” Kenma gritted through clenched teeth, looking over to where the boys were sleeping.

“How is this my fault?” Kuroo asked, whispering, grabbing his phone from the nightstand, immediately freezing when he heard a soft whimper. Not looking at his husband as he quietly unlocked his phone. 

“It’s your phone that isn’t on silent,” Kenma said, still looking over to where the boys were sleeping. Knowing the minute even one of them woke up it was goodbye to their quick nap and hello to a curious toddler who had learned the word why and a two month old baby who was beginning to recognize things.

Kuroo frowned at the message,“it’s Daichi.” 

Kenma sighed,“Daichi wouldn’t text you during your leave if it wasn’t important.”

“He says lord we need you urgently.” 

“Lord?” 

“Life or death situation,” Kuroo said, getting up from the bed. 

Kenma sat up as well biting his bottom lip,“you need to go,” he stated more so than asked, already knowing what his husband would do. 

“I...it’s something we used back in the military...I can’t...it’s serious Kitten.” 

“I know Tetsu,” Kenma whispered softly, big golden eyes staring imploringly at his husband. Why was he so hesitant? Was he afraid? 

“The protests,” Kuroo gestured around him,“I...I can’t leave you alone Kenma.”

“Tets--” 

“There have been reports of increased break ins with the intention to harm,” Kuroo gave Kenma a pointed glare as the faux blond gulped.

Eyeing the crib and bassinet, fear overcame Kenma. What would he do if somebody broke in? What about his kids? What…

Kuroo was busy typing before he sighed somewhat in relief, Kenma shot him a questioning glare,“Daichi says to bring everybody to the precinct.”

Kenma nodded, also exhaling a relieved sigh,“okay...that sounds good,” he muttered,“I’ll get the bags ready you the boys.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

Kenma frowned as he got out of bed, bones cracking like crazy. It was rude how different parts of his body were aging faster than others. Walking out of the bedroom, he went to the nursery in which they kept the boys’ clothes. Grabbing the two diaper bags he started preparing them, not knowing for how long they were going to be in the precinct. 

Exhaustion buzzed underneath his skin as he put the two different sets of items into the bag. Having children barely two years apart wasn’t something Kenma ever saw coming, but he wasn’t complaining. His movements sluggish, he smiled a little hearing Kuroo arguing with their eldest. 

Zipping up the bags, he was thankful that they always kept the basic items in the bags such as wipes, diapers, and toys, it helped ease the stress a lot. He would just need to tell Kuroo to grab some milk from the fridge and they were good to go. 

Grabbing the bags he walked back into the bedroom, setting them down as he tied up his hair. Eyes softened as he saw the heated debate between Kuroo and their eldest. 

“C’mon I’m pretty great bud,” Kuroo pouted, holding his son in his arms. 

“No mama.”

“Bu--” 

“Mama.” 

Kenma walked forwards,“Hi Kei,” he whispered, taking his son from Kuroo’s hold. 

“Mama coooh an dada no no,” Kei said. 

Kenma smirked,“did you hear that Tetsu, your own son says I’m cooler than you.” 

Kuroo frowned, as he bundled Takiyo up in his blankets,“at least you like me, right Takiyo?” he whispered. The two month old opened his eyes, tired blinking, an angry frown on his face as he shut his eyes again. “Damn,” Kuroo muttered. 

Kei tilted his head to the side, soft wavy blond hair moving with his movements,“mama why ‘ake?”

“We’re going to daddy’s job,” Kenma said, dressing the toddler in warmer clothes for the fall weather.

“Why?” Kei asked, scrunching up his nose as Kenma ruffled his hair with a soft smile

“I have no idea." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was so excited for this chapter and it turned out to be trash...like wtf...whatever...and we finally meet baby Kei aka Tsukki!!! Or well you'll get to know him better in the upcoming chapters since Tobes is gone lmao my bad not really ;)) Thank y'all for the 500+ kudos I'm shook like wtf, it's crazy that so many people actually like my story ya know so thanks for that :)) Have great day y'all!!!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Baby Steps: Kuroo and Kenma are introduced alongside their two kids Takiyo and Kei, the two men are on maternity leave and surprised to have gotten a message from Daichi saying that there is an emergency for which Kuroo is needed. Wonder what that's about ;))

Both Kuroo and Kenma frowned as they entered the precinct, which was oddly silent despite the many interesting characters that worked there. There was always some sort of yelling happening, but today there was nothing, the atmosphere was tense, as if a single unwarranted interruption would cause everybody to break. 

Imploringly looking up at Kuroo who held both Kei and Takiyo’s car seats, Kenma’s husband just shook his head, as they walked to the elevator, Kenma pressing the button to go up. They had decided that Kenma would stay in the breakroom with the boys while Kuroo would do whatever Daichi told him to. 

The boys thankfully were out although Kei had begun to stir. Kenma loves his children with all his heart and wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice Kuroo, the love of his life, his soulmate, and bestfriend in the whole wide world, to make sure they would be okay. 

Nonetheless his kids did have some flaws, like Takiyo slept so much Kenma often woke up in a panic that the baby had died in his sleep. And Kei, well his precious son had learned the word ‘why’ and didn’t stop using it whenever he could. Kenma loved how inquisitive Kei was, soaking in knowledge like a sponge, not stopping until his curiosity was satisfied, but it was quite a struggle when he ran up to people and asked why. 

Normally they would have had a hushed conversation, wondering what the emergency was. But the words were lost today, as if they themselves already knew what had happened. So they stood quietly, until the elevator doors opened up and they were met with a bunch of grim faces. 

Walking to the break room they knew whatever had happened had to be really bad, for everybody to look so defeated. Kei tugged at Kenma’s sleeve, once Kuroo had put both the car seats down. Letting Kei hop out and softly picking Takiyo up. Kenma grabbed a soft white blanket and pillows out of the diaper bag, putting them on the round table, while Kuroo gently laid Takiyo on top of them.

“Mama why quet?” Kei asked.

Kenma shrugged,“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, pulling out one of the chairs around the table and sitting on it, pulling Kei into his lap. “Why do you think everything is so quiet?” 

“Sa-had?” 

“Maybe,” Kenma answered, looking over at Kuroo who was typing away on his phone,“are you going to go find Daichi?” 

“No he told me to stay put,” Kuroo said, holding up his phone. 

Before Kenma could ask him more, Daichi, Iwaizumi, a man with grey hair, and one in a wheelchair entered the room. Kenma didn’t know who the two newcomers were, narrowing his eyes at them he observed them. Vaguely remembering Kuroo telling him that Daichi was in a relationship with somebody named Suga, and Iwaizumi was living with somebody, the name slipping Kenma’s mind. 

These must be the men Kuroo was talking about, because why else would Daichi and Iwaizumi look at them with so much worry and love, wanting to take away the sadness and utter defeat on their faces. 

Kei pointed at the man in the wheelchair, he clambered out of Kenma’s hold toddling over to the man,“why wheelie?” 

The man’s brown eyes widened, he inhaled sharply,“I uh--”

“--hewwo I’m Kei,” Kei said, holding his hand out the way Kuroo always did while introducing himself to somebody new. 

The grey haired man spoke up, while the man in the wheelchair still tried to catch his breath it seemed,“hi Kei,” he greeted,“I’m Suga and this is Oikawa.” 

“Hi,” Kei smiled, once again returning his attention to Oikawa,“why wheelies?” 

“Because uhm...because I got ouch,” Oikawa whispered, eyes staring right into Kei’s. 

Daichi swallowed walking over to Kenma, Iwaizumi joining him as Oikawa and Suga were distracted with Kei. Kuroo joined him, Kenma knew whatever happened was bad since neither man greeted him. 

“Uhm,” Daichi began, Iwaizumi interjecting,“Oikawa’s almost two year old son got kidnapped,” he said voice emotionless, even though he clenched his jaw, and balled his fists up. 

Both Kuroo and Kenma looked over at their own toddler who was still entertaining both men. “I...how?” Kenma asked, fear bubbling up in the pits of his stomach. 

“Ripped out his grip,” Daichi answered. 

Kuroo frowned deeply,“how many hours passed?” 

“Twenty-eight.” 

“Fuck. Any leads?”

“No,” Daichi said, shoulders slumping down,“but there was a note delivered with a zip lock bag that contained strands of inky black hair, cut finger nails, and dried droplets of blood.”

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed again,“did you get it down to forensics?” 

“They are all at the Fashion Week,” Iwaizumi answered, anger threatening to overtake his whole posture. 

Kenma looked over at Takiyo who softly inhaled and exhaled, his eyes then wandered to Kei who was talking to Oikawa and Suga, the former looking like he was about to puke any second now. 

“Fucking hell,” Kuroo cursed,“we’re wasting time, lets go.”

Kenma knew that most people thought his husband was dumb or stupid due to his looks and taunting personality. But once you got to know him you’d know he was a genius, thus now explanation was needed since Kuroo finally knew why Daichi had called. The faster he was able to identify the content in the bag to Oikawa’s son, and possible fingerprints of the perpetrator, the higher the chances of the little boy making it out alive. 

The three men walked out of the breakroom passing Oikawa, Suga, and Kei who paid them no attention. Swallowing Kenma looked at Takiyo and wondered how Oikawa was able to keep his sanity, since Kenma lost his shit every time Takiyo slept soundly through the night, afraid his son had died. He wondered how Oikawa hadn’t gone batshit crazy like he would have if Kei was taken. Kenma would spiral into obsessiveness trying to get his son back - or well he thought he would, reality was often much different from expectations.

Looking over at Kei, brown eyes swimming in red, met his own golden eyes, and Kenma selfishly prayed that he would never have to suffer through the anguish Oikawa felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I would normally apologize for taking so long to update but truth be told your girl almost died cuz miss Rona got me...I don't even know how since I don't leave the house but whatever, long story short my lung collapsed so I was in the hospital fighting for my life but I'm all good now...not really but like yeah, whatever...still healing and taking things slow...or well as slow as I can with online school (I'm not allowed to do anything strenuous, apparently online school isn't strenuous) :// but besides that I hope y'all are safe and sound, and enjoying the dramatic tension lmao :)))  
> *if you follow me on twitter and wondered why I wasn't that active this is why lol  
> **this chapter isn't edited cuz your girl is tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...so you survived till the end congratulations!!! Leave a me kudo or a comment, or be wild an do both ;))) but actually guys I absolutely love and appreciate comments so yeah write anything from constructive criticism to what you thought of the fic.


End file.
